The Love Doctor
by somewhataddicted
Summary: Lauren is good at her job and that job is helping people connect with their one true love. But what happens when she falls for the woman her new client has loved for the last ten years? A.U. all human. This is a Doccubus story, but there will be some Valkubus at the start.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi everyone! I hope you're all doing well. I've had a bit of writer's block, but here's a little something I'd been mulling over. It's like the movie "Hitch" with a twist. It won't be too long, but I hope it will be enjoyable. And don't worry, its Doccubus all the way._**

 ** _P.S.- I haven't really written third person in a long time, but the story worked better that way, so I am apologizing up front it its a bit messy._**

 ** _*As always, I own nothing. All things Lost Girl belong to the fine folks at Prodigy pictures, who I am so very thankful to for giving us this show._**

 _"And then my soul saw you and it kind of went "Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you." - Unknown_

 **The Love Doctor**

They hired her because she was the best. Lauren Lewis was the best at making the impossible relationship possible and she had delivered big time by uniting Dyson and Alicia.

A victorious smile commanded her lips as she gave herself a mental fist bump. He was her first high profile client, the best hitter in the major leagues and Alicia was the owner's daughter who had sworn to never date a ballplayer, much less marry one. Probably not a bad idea, since ballplayers were grown men playing a boys game who, quite often, acted like ill-behaved children themselves. That little detail had forced Lauren to have a heart to heart with the stubborn, brooding slugger when he kept sabotaging her plans with his own ideas. That was why people hired her after all, because what they were doing wasn't working. While she'd had her fair share of clients that didn't care to help their own cause, Dyson, to her surprise, had experienced an 'aha' moment. Soon after, she'd finally found a way to help him break the ice with the woman he'd been head over heels for and the sparks could be seen throughout the city. When the pair were together, there was no denying it was true. Funny how two people floating in the same social circle like that could miss such an explosive connection and if it hadn't been for her, that may have been their fate.

Lauren stood tall and confident in her tailored navy pant suit as she stared out the window of her new twelfth floor corner office. The view of Miami Beach never looked so good. A deep sense of fulfillment swirled in her chest, rolling throughout the rest of her body like the very waves she was admiring. Love was a wonderful thing and her gift was helping others find a way to make that once in a lifetime connection. She would never tire of the feeling that swept through her every single time she helped another couple find the same joy that had once belonged to her. It was a crazy mix of pride, satisfaction and exhilaration that left her feeling the effects for days like some kind of weird contact high. Yet, it was always tinged with envy, laced with the slightest touch of sadness. The sadness wasn't for her life now though, but rather the tiny flashes of memories that would peek out from the corners of her mind when she'd see a happy couple. The somber mood would last only the briefest of milliseconds before she was once again elated to have ever had the chance to experience a love that pure and true.

Those days seemed like a lifetime ago, but like all bad things, if you persevered, you could find something good. Her journey had helped her find her true purpose. Things weren't always easy, but Lauren had made it through. Now, she was happy. She worked with her best friend, owned her own thriving business and got paid to help others find love. Life was good.

"Well, there ya go," her best friend's smooth voice ripped Lauren from her moment of serenity. "Another satisfied customer."

"Who's that?"

Reyna tossed a wedding invitation on Lauren's desk as she passed by and answered, "Evony and Vex. That's quite the interesting pair. Damn nice job there, girl."

Lauren abandoned the tranquility of a picture perfect beach day and slipped gracefully into her black, leather executive chair. She leaned back, smilingly broadly and clasping her hands behind her head with swagger as she spun towards the woman who had been her closest friend for the last twenty years. "They don't call me the Love Doctor for nothing."

"Indeed." Reyna laughed, tossing her long, straight black hair over her shoulder. "Let's go celebrate. I'm in need of a drink and a stiff one. And I'm not talking about the drink." She winked.

Lauren pretended to gag, but the chuckle betrayed her rouse of disgust.

"If I don't find 'the one' soon, I may enlist your help myself."

"Rey, I'm not the Millionaire Matchmaker. I don't recruit love interests, I merely help two people who keep missing one another, to connect."

"Potato, poh-tato. I'm sure you could make it happen for me."

With a roll of her eyes, Lauren brushed off the vote of confidence. Her best friend was rather picky and preferred to just play the field. "I don't know. Miami, Ft. Lauderdale and the Palm Beaches is a lot of bodies to search since you can go either way."

"True." Reyna let out a tiny giggle, but then shrugged. "But guy or gal, I'll know it when it's right. I'm sure of it. Just like I knew you and I would be lifelong BFF's the minute we met." The caramel skinned woman's light green eyes held a gleam as she smiled. "Now come on, we can wingwoman one another."

"I'm fine thanks," Lauren replied with indifference, though a drink sounded wonderful. "But I could go for a stiff one myself, but of the liquid variety."

"Lauren-"

Abruptly standing and heading for the door, Lauren wanted nothing to do with the words about to come from Rey's mouth. "Please Rey, I'm fine. And it's not like I never date," Lauren huffed in frustration and ran her fingers through her long blonde hair.

"Who's talking about a date? Just get laid. Have some fun." Rey slumped the minute the words left her mouth as the air grew heavy between them.

"I do have fun and its not like I never sleep with anyone...lets just drop it. I'm happy, okay?"

"Fine. What are ya feelin' tonight? O'Malley's? Maybe The Fish Bowl? Oh, how about that trendy place Rafael's on the Beach?"

Lauren smiled as the cloud lifted, quickly sending them back into a celebratory mood. She just wanted to enjoy her success for tonight. tomorrow would be back to work as usual. "You know I love O'Malley's, but in the interest of adventure and checking out new date places, let's try Rafael's."

"Sweet! You got first round."

"I believe I usually get stuck with all the rounds," Lauren laughed and bumped her friend's shoulder.

"That's because you love me and I do such a kick ass job for you."

"True on both accounts. Thank goodness you never used that degree in civil engineering."

"I don't even know why I got that degree." Rey shook her head and laughed. "Just glad you gave up working in a boring lab and put my suave social and I.T. skills to use."

"Yeah well, this kind of chemistry is far more rewarding for me than the kind in a beaker, so I guess we're a match made in heaven."

"You know it! Now lets get our drink on."

"Right behind ya, Rey!"

 **XXX**

"Hey, Sis," Kenzi greeted as she made a beeline for the fridge. "You up for a night out?" The younger sister poured a shot of vodka and kicked it back with a smile.

Bo's eyes never left the television. There was a marathon of The Walking Dead playing and even though she had seen them all several times over, she couldn't resist some Daryl and Carol. Those two were kick ass. "It's Wednesday," she answered, as if those two words explained everything.

"Annnnddd?"

She groaned. Apparently it hadn't explained shit, but what the hell, it had been a long day."Yeah, I'm up."

"Awesome sauce!" The slender girl threw a fist victoriously into the air. "Two hotties on the prowl."

While Kenzi danced and got a head start on her drinking, Bo slipped into her room to change.

Swapping her boring black heels for some good times red ones and ditching her miniskirt for her painted on black jeans, she stopped to touch up her make up. Her long brunette hair was still pulled back neatly from work. That felt so constrained, so she let it loose to cascade down her shoulders, fluffing it with her hands. Last, but not least, her burgundy dress shirt. The blouse was still buttoned formal and tight for her conservative job. It was one of her favorites shirts and her favorite color, so in the name of letting loose on a week day, she undid three buttons from the top. That would grab some attention.

"I swear this day was like five days long," she called out from her room. "Its been quite the challenge mingling with the suits. Its such a boys club. I want them to see me for what I do and not how I look or that I'm a woman, ya know?" With one last perusal in the mirror, she was ready to roll.

"I hear ya Bo-Bo, but I know you're gonna kill it. Just be patient. You're the best financial adviser they have and those stuffy suits are just jealous."

"Yeah, you're right." Bo stepped back into the living room and Kenzi's jaw dropped.

"Speaking of jealous...Damn girl! You sure can turn casual into unbelievably delicious. You can get anyone you want tonight."

"I can get anyone I want any night." The sexy brunette winked at her sister, then sacheted to the table for her purse.

"That's the Bo I know and love. Let's hit the road before all the good ones are gone."

"Where we headed, Kenz?"

"Someplace new, my Bodacious Bo. Someplace new."

 **XXX**

Stepping through the door, Lauren stopped and took in the vibe of the room. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't laid back either. Trendy and upscale as advertised, but basically a higher end hunting ground for single, white collar types. "This place is packed, but I love the atmosphere."

Bobbing to the pop music that played overhead, Rey nodded in agreement. "Yeah, the hotness is eleven. Definitely a great place to find a hook up and maybe even a sugar daddy," she said straight faced.

Lauren rolled her eyes, but decided not to comment. "Mhm and definitely not the place for a quiet date." She surveyed the room for a table. She wasn't in the mood to be squished into a crowd. "There's a spot on the far side."

The pair maneuvered quick as they could through the swarm of bodies, lucky to get a seat at all.

"Laur, I'm ready to drink and it could take forever to get a server," Rey whined with a pout.

Lauren pulled out a $50 and handed it to her friend. "Here, I'll take a vodka martini."

"Excellent. Be back in a few. Keep an eye out for my 'one in a million' okay?"

"Sure thing." She laughed as her eyes scanned the bodies in the room.

Handsome guys, beautiful girls, twenties, thirties, even forties. It was a nice mix of professional people drinking and having a good time. Off to the left, she noticed a young guy in a poor attempt to pick up a much older woman. The dye-job blonde shooed him off after taking the drink and he left dejected. Along the back wall, two women made out hard and heavy as a gaggle of men hung on every grope as if it were the game winning drive in the Super Bowl. No wonder she could make a living out of helping people find love.

Lauren shook her head in disgust and continued her track around the room until her eyes fell upon a diamond shining brilliant amid a pile of cubic zirconias. She was transfixed, unable to look away, unable to breath. The drop dead gorgeous brunette had the kindest dark eyes and a smile that beamed like the girl next door.

From the distance it was hard to tell, but it appeared she had a dimple as well. Her tight fitting burgundy dress shirt with several buttons undone at the top showed off some very impressive cleavage that made Lauren lick her lips in anticipation of how they'd taste. Her heart raced. She rubbed her hands together nervously, only to find them damp from a thin sheen of sweat.

 _What's she doing to me?_

For a moment, she considered approaching the woman. She was a queen of seduction when she wanted to be and the sexy brunette had definitely struck a chord. A very deep one. It had been a long time since her heart had stopped on sight and the thought sobered her. Lauren swallowed hard and prayed for her drink to arrive to soothe her parched throat.

No sooner did she ask and her prayer was answered as Reyna slid into the other chair, oblivious to Lauren's plight. She set the drinks down and went on and on about the two "hotties" she had chatted up at the bar.

Lauren downed half of her drink in a flash and when her eyes returned to find the brunette, she was gone.

Her heart sunk, feeling as if she had just lost something big, which made no sense. They hadn't even met, yet the moment seemed monumental. She had missed her chance at whatever it was and for whatever reason, it cut deep. She closed her eyes and sighed, suppressing a tear from the memory of the last time she had lost something dear to her.

"Hey, hey! You okay? What's wrong?" Reyna reached over and placed a comforting hand on her friend.

Lauren shook her head and tried to regain her composure. "Nothing," she sniffled. "Nothing. I'm fine," she repeated, stronger than before.

"You don't look fine. You thinking about-"

"I'm fine. I think I'm going to head home though. We have a new client coming in tomorrow and I want to get some rest." She handed Rey another fifty and gave her hug.

"You sure? I can go with you."

"No, really. I'm fine. It's over now. Have a good night and be careful. See you tomorrow."

"Bright and early, Boss." Reyna forced a smile as Lauren left her half finished drink on the table. She continued to look on with concern until her best friend was out the door. "One of these days, you'll find another love. I just know it."

 **XXX**

"Kenz, you sure you don't wanna stay here?" It had only been twenty minutes and Bo was just starting to get comfortable. She was actually enjoying Rafael's, even though the patrons looked like a bunch of bankers...so, pretty much just like being at work. Too bad she couldn't have a bar at work. She smiled at the thought and drank in the leggy red head who had just entered the bar.

"Nah, too crowded and too stuck up. Let's go meet Tamsin at Carpe Noctem."

"I don't know. I kind of had something else in mind," Bo whined as her sister took her by the hand and dragged her out the door. When they reached the street, she pulled them to a stop. "Something more like...I don't know. I'm feeling like it might be time to settle down a bit now that I'm moving up the ladder. There's no serious relationship material at that club. Sorry."

"First off..." Kenzi jutted out her hip and thrust her index finger into the air. "That's why I go there. I just need to blow off a little steam and hang with my bestie and I'd really like it if my sister came along. Secondly..." A second finger joined the first. '"Bo-ring! Who is this woman wearing my sister's clothes? What happened to miss 'I can get anyone I want'? You get a promotion and now you're all 'stick in the mud, get a wife and make babies' or whatever? Gross! If I ever get like that, just shoot me."

Bo's brows furrowed, confused about her own shift in feelings and not particularly enjoying her sisters rant. "Oh-kay, look, you know I still like to have a good time, but I'm almost thirty and hookups just aren't as much fun anymore. I want someone to come home to, to take to stuffy work functions, someone to laugh with, who sees me and not just my boobs. Someone who looks at me like I'm the only girl on the planet...someone who gets me."

"I get you, Bo-Bo."

"I know ya do Kenz, but I also want that person to rock my world like no one else ever did."

"Umm...yeah, I'm out on the incestuous banging, but I wish ya luck, Sis. That's a tall order. I mean, your boobs are hot. They're hard to ignore."

Bo laughs and throws an arm around her little sister. "Thanks."

"So, what will you do tonight then?"

Bo shrugged with a grimace. She had no idea, but it wouldn't be another one night fling. There had to be more to life than meaningless sex. "But you go have fun. Be safe."

"I will. Love ya."

"Love ya back, K."

 **XXX**

"About damned time Kenzi!" Tamisn yelled over the bass of the techno. "Where's Bo?"

"She bailed. Something about getting old and boring."

Tamsin's heart sunk. For ten years she'd been pining over Bo, looking for that one chance to show her she wasn't that thirteen year old girl anymore. Looks like she'd have to wait another day. Good thing she already had a plan set in motion. Finally, Bo would see her for the woman she was and she just knew her long time crush would be her forever. With a shrug and a smile, she motioned to the bar and said, "Let's get drunk and dance."

"Hell's yeah, Tammy!"

 **XXX**

Bo considered returning to Rafael's, but the mood was lost and now being alone sounded more appealing. The weather was perfect and the moon was full, a walk on the beach was what the doctor ordered. The sand between her toes always soothed her soul, so she slipped off her red heels and sunk her feet into the cool crushed shell beach. The only sounds were the crunch of her steps and the break of the waves. She felt lost, floundering through life. Her youth had been filled with fun and flings, more than she could keep track of, but now she craved more. She couldn't say she was unhappy, necessarily, just unfulfilled.

She longed for the same intimacy as the couples walking the beach around her. They held hands and strolled shoulder to shoulder with pants rolled up and bare feet in the waves. That possibility seemed like a fruitless wish. She'd never even met anyone that seriously held her attention besides the admiration of a nice body. Maybe she was too shallow. Maybe she needed to look within first and go from there.

As she continued to walk, she felt drawn to a single silhouette in the distance staring into the sky and wondered if that person was in the same boat. Would either of them ever find that grand dream of true love?

 **XXX**

Lauren walked along the beach, struggling to understand what had happened in the bar. She wasn't a prude. The woman was certainly a beauty like none other, but she had been with many beautiful women since Nadia and had worked with many more, so why did this stranger feel so different? Why had her body gone into overdrive like a hormone driven teen? Why now, after all these years of nothing?

The moonlight flickered off the waves and happy couples walked by hand in hand, stealing kisses as they went. Her heart clenched at the sight. She'd had that once. That was an eternity ago. No, it had only been ten years, but it may as well have been an eternity. One, great, forever kind of love. She had been one of the lucky ones, however brief, and no one gets that lucky twice.

Coming to a stop, she turned and faced the waves. A deep breath helped to calm the rising tide of tears. She rarely allowed herself a moment of true reflection anymore, but when she did, it was usually overwhelming and unexpected. Lauren closed her eyes and tipped her head to the sky, something Nadia used to do every time they'd walk the shore. The salty breeze caressed her skin. Standing there, taking in the beauty of the moment, her eyes were suddenly pulled, as if by magnetic force, to a figure fifty yards north. It appeared to be a woman with long hair blowing in the wind. An unexpected rush of warmth filled her body.

 _What the heck is wrong with me today?_

She shook her head and chanced one last glance at the faceless stranger and wondered what had brought her to the beach alone that night. Lauren couldn't resist a smile. She had no earthly idea why, but she liked it. With an incredulous shake of her head, she turned for home, feeling lighter than she had in a long time.

 **XXX**

 **Thank you for reading. I really hope that was a good start. I'm feeling a bit rusty. As always, reviews are appreciated, so please let me know what you think.**

 **Also, I just published "The Price of Payback" on Amazon under the pseudonym S.W. Andersen. Give it a look if you're so inclined. I really can't thank you all enough for all the support you have given me since day one!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for the warm welcome back! Glad to see you guys are enjoying the start of this one. Let's see if I can keep it going. Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 2**

 _"When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible."- When Harry Met Sally_

 **XXX**

 _Warm lips on skin scattered soft kisses across the expanse of her stomach. Lauren arched up, her body aching for so much more. "I've missed you so much," she whispered, then followed with a moan that rippled of pleasure._

 _"I've been right here. I will always be right here."_

 _A wet tongue traced slow circles around her hardened nipple, setting every cell afire. "Please stay with me, Nadia. Don't leave me again."_

 _"I promised you forever and then some, baby."_

 _Mouths melded. Tongues danced. Delicate fingers found there way to a familiar place, one that lit Lauren up like a inferno and warmed her from head to toe, swirling in her belly and filling her soul with unimaginable love and happiness. Nadia's touch made her feel alive. They belonged together. Even after so long apart, nothing felt more right, but Lauren would have to wait before she could truly hold her wife again._

 _Her breath fell hostage to the onslaught of emotions._ _Tears pricked the corner of her eyes. A stray broke free._

Darting up in bed, blonde hair fell across honey brown eyes, doing nothing to corral the tears stampeding down flushed cheeks. Heavy sobs struck like earthquakes, rendering her powerless to do anything besides let them run their course.

It felt so real. The scorching trail of Nadia's fingers continued to heat her skin even as the dream faded. That sweet, fruity taste of the Napa blush her wife sipped each night still lingered on her lips.

She dared glance at the picture on her nightstand of their wedding day. Perfect blushing brides. The picture of happiness and vitality. Then one day, it was all gone.

Lauren fell back, collapsing onto the soft pillow-top and then rolled onto her side, covering her head with her extra pillow to shut out the rest of the world. It had been a long time since she'd had a dream that intense and it rocked her to her core. Loneliness and pain set in, something she had long since overcome. A piece of her was gone. She hated how weak it made her feel, how helpless, how incomplete. She shuddered as a ragged breath escaped. Closing her eyes and taking slow, deep breaths, she fought to relax, but one question kept repeating in her mind.

 _Will I ever feel whole again?_

 **XXX**

Sitting in her over sized leather chair and staring out to the ocean, Lauren continued to recount the events of the last twenty-four hours over and over. Her reaction at the bar and her extremely vivid dream...she couldn't seem to figure out what was going on with her. Yesterday had started like any other and for all intents and purposes, was completely normal. Until she laid eyes on the woman at the bar. It had been a downward spiral ever since.

 _Maybe today I can get back on track._

"Lauren, are you sure you're okay? You've been acting really spooked since last night." Reyna set a fresh coffee on the table, but remained hovering alongside with a concerned stare.

"I'm not spooked." Lauren spun and took the mug between her hands, the warmth bringing her some sort of comfort as she mulled the accusation. It was true, of course, but she would never admit it. "And I didn't run. I'm fine."

"No, you are full of shit," Rey pressed. The woman leaned over, trapping her friend from escape by placing one hand on each arm of the chair.

Lauren refused to meet the searching green eyes that were prodding her for honesty. Truth was, she didn't know what was going on with her and she had a client she needed to focus on today. "Rey, can't we just drop it?"

"That's not going to help you. I'm here for you. Don't shut me out. You know that only ends badly. Besides, you work better with a clear head."

Lauren took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair. Reyna could be relentless, but it was only ever with good intentions. Maybe her best friend could help her figure things out. "The other night, I was reminded of Nadia in a way that hasn't happened in years and it caught me off guard. But I'm okay now. Just a bit tired."

Reyna studied the blonde she had known most of her life. The honesty and pain in her eyes held truth. Content with the answer, she let it rest. "I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do. Thank you for telling me." Something was still off, but she pulled Lauren in for a warm, comforting hug. "You know I love you, right?"

"I know." Lauren smiled. "And thank you for always being there for me."

"Do you want to talk about what you're feeling?"

"No. Not right now. I'm still processing."

"All right. "Reyna pushed off of the chair, vacating her friend's personal space. "When you're ready, we can do a girl's night at the loft with all the goodies. Wine, chocolate, sappy movies. The works."

"Thanks, Rey."

"What are best friends for? Now, how about you distract yourself with work," she said as she walked towards the door, ignoring Lauren's questioning eyes. "And I go get us a couple slices of chocolate cake from you're favorite bakery?"

Lauren laughed and quirked a brow. "But it's only nine in the morning."

"Pfft. Like there's ever a bad time for chocolate cake," Rey stated the obvious.

"True. Buy the whole damn thing."

"That's the spirit! Be back in twenty."

Lauren allowed a small smile to break free. Rey was right. Talking was good. So was chocolate cake. Time to focus on helping her next client.

 **XXX**

"So, what time is our appointment?" Lauren asked without glancing away from her laptop. She had been researching events for the coming. It was something she did before every client meeting to get a leg up on ideas. All she needed now was some insight into the psyche of the new target. She hated calling them a target, but it helped her maintain boundaries. Of course she was invested in helping two strangers find love, but it was important not to get too personal. Level heads never prevailed when things got personal and whatever was going on with her right now, needed to be put on the back burner.

Operas, art galleries, concerts, sporting events, plays, festivals... the area had so much to offer. What would be the ice breaker? Only time would tell.

"Anytime now, so you may want to wipe that chocolate icing from the corner of your mouth and put what's left of that cake in the fridge. Her name is Tamsin Halvorson.

On cue, Tamsin opened the office door and walked inside, shutting it softly behind her. With her hair pulled back tight into a bun and sunglasses on her head, she was dressed in a Miami Marlins fitted polo shirt and form hugging athletic sweats looking as if she was straight out of a sports wear catalog.

Rey's jaw dropped. "Holy Norse goddess. Did you hire a model and not tell me?"

Lauren was just as awed at the leggy blonde with intense green eyes. "Nope, but wow. Is this her?"

Tamsin fiddled with her bag nervously, oblivious to the duo's gawking.

Rey's gaze raked Tamsin's lean form from head to toe. "Must be, but damn, why the hell would she need help getting anyone's attention?"

"We're gonna find out in a minute. And remember the rules, Rey," Lauren chided.

"Yeah, yeah. No fraternizing with the clients or their love interests. You know me. I like to look."

Tamsin stood in the doorway, her lips pursed as if she was reconsidering the whole idea.

Lauren quickly sprang into action, striding forward with her hand outstretched in greeting. "Good afternoon...Ms. Halvorson?"

"Hi, yes, that's me." A wide smile erased the apprehension as she accepted the greeting with a firm handshake. "And you can call me Tamsin. Sorry about my attire, work ran late."

"No problem, really. It's nice to meet you Tamsin. I'm Lauren Lewis and this is Reyna Decarro."

The pair exchange greetings and retreated to the sitting area to get down to business.

"So Tamsin," Lauren began, "how did you hear about us?"

"Well, I'm the strength coach for the Marlins."

"Really? I had no idea they had a woman in that position. Fantastic. You must be very good," Reyna gushed. She was honestly impressed.

Tamsin blushed slightly, but sat up with confidence. "Yes, I'm the only one in the majors, for now, but yeah, I'm a hard ass and the guys love it." She smiled with pride. "So uh...yeah, anyway, I work with Dyson Thornwood. We're kinda buddies. We talk about all kinds of things while we do workouts and I knew he'd been interested in Alicia, but always got shot down. When I saw him walking hand in hand with her one day, I knew he didn't pull that off himself. I mean, the guy is a sweetheart, but lets face it, they are in two completely different classes emotionally. You must be a miracle worker if you could get those two together and well, I could use a miracle myself."

It was Lauren's turn to blush. "I don't know about miracles, but we do our best."

"I hope you can help me."

"So do we. Why don't you tell us your story?"

"Okay," Tamsin said and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I've been in love with her for, oh...a good ten years now. Feels like my whole life, ya know?" followed with a nervous laugh.

"Wow," Rey and Lauren exclaimed in unison. They hadn't had a case like this yet.

"Yeah, wow. She's my best friend's sister and I was thirteen when we first met. She's five years older, so of course an eighteen year old wanted little to do with her little sister or her friends, although she was always nice to us. That's something about Bo that's so rare to find these days. She genuinely cares for people. I mean, this one time when I was fifteen, she was picking me and Kenzi up from school and this one annoying chic that hated me, shoved me from behind and knocked me over the stair railing. I broke my arm or I would've beaten her to a pulp, but Bo, she rushed from the car and pinned her to the wall. She could've gotten arrested now that I think about it, being an adult and all, but anyway... You get the point. I'm rambling. I must sound like a lovesick idiot." She blushed and dropped her head, fiddling with her nails.

"You're not rambling," Lauren soothed and Reyna agreed. "And yes, its very obvious that you care deeply for this woman and have for a long time. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. That's why we're here."

"Okay. You're right."

"Lauren's always right," Rey added in support. "Tamsin, have you ever told Bo how you feel?"

"Once. When I was seventeen. I wanted to ask her to prom. Silly really. She was twenty two and just out of college. Why on earth would she want to go to high school prom with a teenager? I finally told Kenzi after she called me out for acting so weird all week. It was such a relief to finally say it aloud.'

"How did she feel?" Lauren asked. Lusting after a best friend's sibling could be tricky business.

"At first, shocked. Then she poked a little fun, but in the end, she was supportive, even though she tried to make me see that it wouldn't work. I did finally muster the courage to ask Bo. She let me down gently. Of course it hurt. Kenzi was there for me and after that I pretended to drop it. Bo and I...the timing just wasn't right. I was a child and she had a life of her own she was trying to make. I did try to date. Took some guy to prom. Had a few relationships over the years, but I could never give anyone a fair shot when my heart was with her."

"That's hard way to go, loving someone from afar. You're hoping your time has finally come?"

"Yes."

Reyna couldn't imagine being in love with someone for so long and not telling them. She had to know one thing. "Have you asked her out again?"

"No. I'm afraid. I feel like she still sees me as that little girl and not the woman that I've become."

"That makes sense." Rey nodded. "Happens all the time."

Lauren studied Tamsin. It was evident this had been taking a toll on the woman. "Let's talk about Bo."

Tamsin reached into an envelope and pulled out a photo. "There's not much I don't know about Bo." She stared at it for a moment in contemplation, then set the image face up. It was her standing with the two sisters side by side smiling.

The moment the photo landed on the table, Lauren's heart took off like a dragster, so fast it was almost dizzying. Tamsin stood on one end. In the center was a smaller woman with colorful hair and striking blue eyes. But the other end? The other end was a familiar stunning brunette that made Lauren feel things she hadn't felt in years.

 _This couldn't be happening._

Tamisn's finger moved toward the faces in slow motion, going on about the things Bo liked and disliked.

Lauren's breath caught in her chest. Everything else in the room fell away except the agonizingly slow journey of the her client's finger.

 _God no. Please be the blue eyed girl._

As the slender, manicured index finger landed beside Bo's face, Lauren's heart stopped with paralyzing abruptness. She braced herself on the arm of her chair to keep from falling out.

"That's Bo."

 _This had to be a joke._

Her stomach dropped and her chest ached knowing that the woman who had caught her attention was the focus of another Worse yet, her client, who she was going to help make the connection. She would never betray her code of ethics. Never get involved with the client or the person they desire. This one was going to be a huge test.

Rey caught the exact moment Lauren turned pale as a ghost. She covered for her friend with a smile, "I can see why you love her. She is beautiful, but also has very kind eyes." She shoots Lauren a warning glare and thanked the heavens that Tamsin was too caught up in the photo to notice.

Struggling to regroup, Lauren swallowed hard and stammered, "Would you uh.. like something to drink?"

"Some water would be fine thanks."

Relieved to get away, she darted to the fridge and grabbed a bottled water. She leaned against the wall and pressed the cold bottle to her neck. What were the chances? What did it all mean? Why was the universe torturing her? She took several calming breaths and regrouped.

 _Business. Focus on business._

She mad her way back to the couch and forced a smile. Tamsin smiled back and thanked her for the drink, but Rey cast her a glance that meant she wasn't going to get off as easy as she did this morning. Girl's night would be happening sooner than she wanted.

"Okay, so we need to get you on even footing. Somewhere away from your usual hangouts and not with her sister. You said Bo was a financial adviser? Where does she work?"

"Macmillan Wealth Management."

Lauren immediately lit up, just like she always did when she was onto something, even though this brilliant idea seemed to involve a punch to the gut for reasons she still couldn't understand. "I know just the thing."

"You do?"

"I do." Lauren jumped up, strode to her desk and rifled through the drawers. The other women looked at one another and shrugged, then sat quietly until Lauren held up a pair of tickets with a cautious smile.

"What are those for?"

"Saturday night. Her company is sponsoring a gallery opening at the Finebaum museum. I'd bet everything that Bo would be there since she is trying to make a name for herself. It's the perfect place for you to 'run into her' dressed to the hilt, very adult-looking and distract her from the boredom of a night of schmoozing."

"Why do you have tickets?" Rey asked. She had no idea Lauren was into art museums.

"I love the Finebaum. I'm a lifetime member."

"How on earth do I not know this?"

Lauren shrugged with a smirk. "A girl's gotta have secrets." She directed her attention back to the business at hand. "Tamsin, do you have a dress appropriate for a gallery opening?"

"Pfft, no." She laughed.

"No problem. Reyna can help you shop. Set up a time and she will take you around and help you pick something out that will scream to Bo that you are no longer a little girl." Lauren's stomach turned as she spoke the words and it was a miracle she didn't vomit. "Do you like the museum?"

"Never really been."

"Does Bo know that?"

"Probably. I've always been more sports and bars."

"Do you have a friend you can take? Someone that will really look like just a friend? And not her sister."

"I don't know. Alot of my friends are guys, but they'd probably feel like it was a date. Marley would be...no. No, I don't."

"Hmm...okay. Here's the plan. Rey, would you accompany Tamsin Saturday night? You can definitely play it casual and give her the space she needs, plus, Tamsin would have someone there in case she needed any advice?"

"Free food, free booze and a building full of stuffy bankers? What girl wouldn't?" Reyna laughed. "I'll pick you up at six."

"I can just meet you there if its easier."

"No way. We can review the game plan and then I'll be there if you need a ride, or...or you wont have to worry about your car if Bo should happen to offer you a ride." Rey threw Tamsin a suggestive wink.

"Ahhh, gotcha." Tamisn winked back. "I'm in. So, what else do I need to know?"

The pair were off and running and all Lauren could do was sit back and try to suppress the nausea sweeping through her. She should probably decline this case, or step back and let Rey handle all of it, but she just couldn't. There was no real reason to do so. As much as it was hurting her to match her client with the captivating brunette, it was like watching a sickening youtube video on repeat, like the one Reyna made her watch a few years back. A football player took a hit that tore all the ligaments in his knee as the limb twisted and landed backward. The sight caused her to lose her lunch that afternoon and yet, she watched it seven more times in repulsive awe. You can't turn away and you can't even explain why. In the end, she just hoped this thing, whatever it was, would pass quickly and she could go back to her uncomplicated life.

Falling into her professional persona, Lauren leaned forward with her elbows on her knees and looked Tamins in the eye as she said, "Here's what you're going to do..."

 **XXX**

"Hey Sis," Bo greeted as she dropped her bag by the door and fell into the comfy leather lounger.

"Hey yourself. What's shakin' bacon?" Kenzi eyed her curiously. She looked exhausted and she had to wonder if this new job would be worth the hassle. But Bo said it was what she wanted, so she keeps trying to be supportive. This whole dating someone 'relationship worthy', however, had thrown her for a loop and she hasn't been able to get it off her mind. But she had an idea. She offered her freshly opened beer to her sister.

"Ugh, it was a crazy long day," Bo sighed and kicked off her heels, accepting the much needed beverage. "I'm looking forward to relaxing tonight. Wanna order a pizza?"

"You paying?"

"Don't I always?"

"Yes and I love you for it. So yes, I would love a pizza," she replied cheekily.

"Great. Order whatever you want. I'm gonna get changed."

An hour later the pair are kicked back, enjoying beer, pizza and "Diner's Drive-ins and Dives" with Guy Fieri. Kenzi feels she's let Bo settle in long enough to broach the sensitive topic. "So, I've been thinking about your dilemma."

Bo narrowed her eyes, unsure what her sister was referring to. "I don't have a dilemma."

"You said you were ready to move onto serious relationships and you were all emo that the places you've been frequenting are lacking in that department."

"Oh that," Bo frowned. "I wouldn't call that a dilemma. Its not something that has to be solved right now. I've got too much going on with work."

"Okay, so not an urgent need, but I was thinking-"

"Uh oh."

"Here me out." Kenzi scooted forward and turned toward Bo. "How about online dating?"

Bo rolled her eyes and leaned back into the couch. "Oh god, no!"

"What? Why not? It's on your own terms. Plus, you can screen them first. You don't have to deal with getting hit on buy losers all night because your boobs are so damn awesome they can't stay away. I know three people who met their 'forever person' online."

"I don't know Kenz. I prefer to meet someone and have that spark.

"Oh right, the spark. I know just what you mean," she says with a laugh. "That's how I choose my hookups."

Bo threw a pillow at her and sighed. "No you goob! Not like lust. I mean, yes I want someone I'm attracted to, but I mean a spark, like a crazy, deep, connection that makes my body tingle and my head spin. That won't happen with an online profile."

"Maybe not the way you're thinking, but who knows, maybe you find a profile and you two meet, and BAM! It's love at first meeting!"

"I don't know."

"Just think about it. Of course, maybe you'll meet someone at that fancy art thing you have to go to Saturday."

"A room full of bankers and stuffy rich folks? Doubtful. I'm going to trust the universe has a plan for me. But if I get tired of waiting, I'll consider your plan. Deal?"

"Deal. You want ice cream?"

"Always."

 **XXX**

 **Thanks for reading. I've had a few more ideas for this one, so we will see where it takes me. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Looks like this will go a little longer than planned since they are short chapters. I've enjoyed some of your guesses on what's coming next. Let's see if you're right...

 **CHAPTER 3**

 _"There are all kinds of love in this world, but never the same love twice." - F. Scott Fitzgerald_

 **XXX**

Shelly, a tall, way too thin, strawberry blonde saleslady, handed Tamsin another glass of wine with a smile, then hurried back to greet the newest customers into the swanky little boutique.

"Are we done yet?" Tamsin whined from her seat, taking a much needed break from the never ending dress carousel. They'd been in Nancy's Dress Shop for what seemed like forever. This was really not her scene.

Reyna was trying on yet another dress, this one a white satin, curve-hugging, gown. "Not yet. We haven't found you the panty dropper yet."

"Panty dropper. Too funny," the blonde snorted. "But what was wrong with the gold one? No one could miss that one in a crowd."

"No, gold is all wrong for you, but relax, I got a hunch the next one will leave Bo speechless." The lithe, caramel skinned woman swung open the door and posed with hand on hip, oozing sexy.

Tamsin lit up at the sight. Drinking her in from head to toe, she made no move to hide the fact that she was checking her out. Why would she? The woman was a knockout. "Hot damn, Reyna! How am I supposed to top you? You're gorgeous."

Reyna smiled and dipped her head to hide the mad rush of redness flooding her cheeks. Tamsin's open appraisal had an unexpected effect on her. "I don't think you'll have any trouble. Go in and try on the last dress."

Tamsin groaned and pursed her lips into a pout that Reyna found adorable from such a strong woman.

"Just one more, please?" Rey begged, turning on a powerful pout of her own.

Giving in, Tamsin rolled her eyes and huffed, "You're lucky you're so cute when you do that." She stomped her way back into her dressing area and examined the latest dress hanging in wait. "We've been at this for over an hour. I don't understand how people enjoy this shit. Thank goodness they give us alcohol here. It makes me a little more patient. You wouldn't like me if we were doing this at the mall. I probably would have been thrown out by now."

Reyna laughed and shook her head as she slipped back into the clothes she'd worn to work. "You don't like paying dress up?"

"Never did. I absolutely loathed prom dress shopping. That was the last time I wore a dress. And the only time I've used the word loathed."

Reyna laughed even harder. This woman was sexy, smart, and intense one moment and playful the next. She was practically a dream girl and yet, so real. "I bet you looked amazing."

Tamsin shrugged. "Eh, I don't know. I wasn't out to impress anyone that night," she said sadly. Bo wasn't interested, so it was all to please her parents and make a good show of it for Kenzi. "This one better be it, or you're in for it lady," Tamsin pointed her finger firmly with a glint in her eye.

"Oh? And what, may I ask, are you going to do?" Rey was enjoying their little banter immensely. She was always good with people, but there was an unusual level of comfort with this one.

"Something very wicked, I can assure you." Her voice floated with jest as she turned and pulled the curtain shut. "God, I hate dresses. See what I'm willing to do for you Bo? Jeeze."

Hearing Bo's name sobered Reyna. She had gotten lost in the moment and forgotten why the two of them were even here in the first place. Her heart sunk and her smile faded. "It will work, Tamsin. Have faith." She hoped she sounded convincing.

Her words brought a small burst of confidence back to the blonde beauty as she slipped into the dress. Minutes later, Tamsin stepped out slow and cautious with a questioning look upon her face. She fidgeted with the slit of the dress uncomfortably. Pants were more her style.

"Holy mother..."

"What? Its hideous right? I mean, it's cut so high up my leg I'm probably flashing half of Miami right now." She tried, but failed, to cover herself.

 _Does she really not know how beautiful she is?_ "Are you kidding me, Tamsin? You. Are. Stunning. If Bo doesn't see you as the woman you've become in this dress, then she is a damned fool."

"Really?"

"Really. And when I'm done doing your hair and makeup? You are going to blow her mind." _You're already blowing mine._ "Now stand up straight and let go of the dress. It's supposed to be cut that high." Rey turned toward the storefront and yelled out, "Shelly, we got a winner."

The saleslady rushed back and smiled broadly as she looked over Tamsin. "I'd say you're right, Reyna. Very nice indeed. You're gonna knock her dead, Tamsin. I'll wrap it up while you pick out a pair of heels, then I will have it sent to your office."

"Excellent. That's why you're the best, Shelly. I think we've outdone ourselves this time." Reyna winked, making Tamsin blush before shyly turning in search of shoes.

Another half an hour later, the pair left the store with bellies growling.

"All that shopping has me starving," Tamsin rubbed her stomach and looked around for a place to eat. She'd never visited this high end part of the city before.

"It'll do that to you. How 'bout we grab a little bite?" Reyna asked hopeful. She knew what her job was, yet she was enjoying her time with this client and hoped the could be friends after. She needed more good friends and not just hook ups.

"Yes! Sounds great. I'm game for anything."

"I know just the place."

Two blocks down and they were standing outside a little hole-in-the-wall cafe with several tables on the sidewalk. Chez Raoul didn't look like much, but it one of the cities best for ethnic foods.

Tamsin frowned and took a cautious step back. "Reyna, I'm seriously not in the mood for food poisoning."

"Trust me, you won't be disappointed."

"Okay, but if you're wrong-"

"I know, you'll do wicked things to me?"

"Yeah," Tamsin's eyes lit up. She nudged Rey's elbow with her own and drifted closer. "Something like that," she added in a hushed tone.

The pair made their way to the counter and ordered the house special, chicken with rice and plantains. In a matter of minutes they picked up their plates and decided to sit outside where they could enjoy nightfall on the beach side.

"Okay," mumbled Tamsin with a mouth full of food. "You're off the hook. This is amazing. I mean, its just chicken and rice, but the spices are just mouthwatering."

"Whew," Rey wiped her brow. "I was worried. I'd been sweating what wicked things you could come up with."

Tamisin nearly choked on her food as she laughed. A mouthful of water helped to wash it down so she could offer a witty reply. "You should sweat that, but like I said, not today."

"Good. So, how did someone so young, a woman no less, score the job of head trainer for a men's professional sports team?" She really was curious. The question had been on her mind since she met the woman.

"Well," Tamsin sat back in her chair, throwing her free arm over the chair beside her. "I always love to work out. I played hockey competitively growing up, so training was ingrained in me. I went to undergrad at U of M and while I was studying exercise phys, I got certified as a personal trainer. I was a hard ass and the clients loved the results. Plus, I really did enjoy the work, watching people transform their bodies, or reach a goal they thought they never would. I branched out into other certifications. Beach Body, crossfit, HIIT, anything I could find. One of my friends was on the track team. He was graduating and wanted to train for the Olympic Trials in decathalon. He didn't have much money, so I trained him for free. He killed it and ended up winning a silver medal. Turns out, he knew a guy on the Marlins and when their old trainer retired, he insisted they give me a look and the rest is history."

Reyna observed Tamsin carefully, getting lost in her passion and loving the carefree air about her. "Wow. Its important to be great at what you do, but it always comes down to who you know."

"Hell yeah! It wasn't a goal of mine, but I am loving the hell out of it."

"That's great. Its always so weird to me to hear people playing hockey in Florida. Don't get me wrong, I actually love the sport. There's really nothing else like it, but...you know."

Tamsin chuckled and nodded. "I know. I grew up in New York though and moved here when I was twelve. The competition was different down here, for sure, but it's growing. Glad to know you like hockey. I guess we can be friends now." With a sly grin she looked away, then took another sip of her drink. "So, do you think this plan will work. I mean, really?"

"Absolutely," Reyna answered without pause. Her and Lauren really were good at their job. "But just remember, it's important that Bo treats you right as well. Getting her to notice you is one thing, but don't settle for anything less than what you deserve just because you finally got the attention. You get what I'm saying?"

After a moment of contemplation, Tamsin nodded and resumed eating dinner.

Yes, it was something they warned all their clients about before the first meeting, but Reyna could admit, she had a bit more interest in this one than she should. Anxious to get herself back on track, she focused on the job once again. "Tell me more about what Bo likes." She got comfortable in her seat as Tamsin's smile grew wide while going on about hair bands, Italian food, American muscle cars and more, all the while wondering if anyone would ever be as excited about her.

 **XXX**

 **Later that night- Lauren's house**

The persistent knock on the door was unwelcome and Lauren hoped whoever was on the other side would just leave, but no such luck. The pounding got a little louder. That meant it was Reyna. The other clue that it was most likely her best friend was the twenty texts she had sent that Lauren had ignored since they'd left the office. Some of them were about the dress, but mostly, Rey was pushing for their little talk and Lauren was in no mood for one.

Four more knocks sent Lauren grumbling and turning face down on the sofa, where she'd crashed minutes after kicking off her heels and peeling off her blazer. That was four hours ago.

"Go away!" she growled out loud.

 _"Lauren, cut the shit and open the damned door already. You know I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me."_

"I don't want to talk tonight. Can't we do this another day? Please?"

Her request was met with silence. She sighed and sank back into the cushions in relief, until the ringing of her phone returned every muscle to tension. The screen flashed Rey's name and photo, causing her teeth the grit. "You couldn't just do this one thing for me?"

 _"Not that one thing. Please Lauren, let me in. I promise you'll feel better letting it out. Remember your therapist sa-"_

Before she could finish her sentence, the blonde ripped the door open and walked back to the couch, leaving her friend to let herself in.

"Thank you." Rey smiled softly and shut the door behind her. Slipping off her heels and setting her purse on the table, she made her way toward the living room to try to help her old friend. They'd been through bouts like this before where Lauren would fall into a depression over Nadia, but something about this felt different. The way she had checked out after seeing the picture of Bo and the other night, her mood had shifted on a dime. It had been ten years, but Lauren just couldn't seem to get on with her life and it was worrisome. She deserved to be happy again.

Rey had seen her best friend at her very lowest, but she was not at all experienced with this look. The blonde had a haunted expression, hre eyes staring blankly, yet red and puffy from crying. All kinds of alarms were going off. For a moment she considered calling the therapist, then reconsidered. First, she would see if she could get her to talk. "Hey," she greeted softly and stooped down on a knee beside her.

Lauren continued to stare straight ahead, almost catatonic.

Taking both hands in her own, she angled to catch Lauren's eyes. "Please talk to me. Let me help you. What happened?"

"Rey-"

"Lauren, I'm hear for you. I love you and I'm not leaving you like this. If you won't talk to me, let me call Liz."

"I don't want a therapy session."

"Okay. Then how about we start with the other night. You ran out on me. You should've been celebrating, but instead, you were upset. What happened?"

"Nothing happened per se."

"But something spooked you."

She nodded. "I saw a woman in the bar. She was beautiful. She turned and... I don't know... She struck me a way I hadn't been in a very long time. It hurt. More so than I could have ever imagined."

"I can understand that." Rey sat quiet for a moment, analyzing what wasn't being said. "So what happened today when you saw the photo?"

"Bo looked familiar, a bit like the woman at the bar. It was like de ja vu or something and I was still reeling from last night."

"Oookay..." She wasn't buying it. "Was this good deja vu or bad?"

"Good. Or at least it used to be. Now it broke my heart to experience it again."

"Were you interested in her? Did you feel something?"

"No. Nothing. like that."

Reyna narrowed her eyes.

"No, there will only ever be Nadia."

 **XXX**

 **Saturday night- Gallery**

 _-We're here. I'll keep you in the loop_

Reyna pressed the send button, then slid her phone into her clutch. She looked up at Tamsin. "You ready to get your girl?" The blonde looked shell shocked. This had to be nerve wracking as hell. She couldn't imagine what Tamsin was going through trying to woo the woman she'd loved for ten years, but she did know one thing, Tamsin was a catch and Bo would be a fool to not give her a chance.

Reaching across the gap between them, Rey placed her hand on Tamsin's in support. She reveled in the soft skin beneath her fingers. Her heart skipped when Tamsin's eyes met hers and the woman relaxed slightly. A smile pulled at the full lips that had been pulled taut in contemplation of what lie ahead. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just nervous, ya know?"

"I'm sure you are, but this is your moment. The one you've been waiting for. Be confident. You look amazing and you already have an in since you know one another. Just follow the plan. I'm here if you need me."

Tamsin nodded and then they both exited the vehicle.

Once inside, it didn't take Reyna long to spot Bo from the top of the stairs. She paused, waving Tamsin along to make a slow entrance alone in hopes Bo would notice her. The tall, beautiful blonde was certainly a sight as she made her way down the steps. Heads turned at the high slit that traveled the length of her long, curvy legs. The gentleman Bo was speaking to fell silent as his eyes locked on Tamsin. Bo turned to see what the reaction was for, only to fall victim to the same spell. She took in the sight of her friend in a long black, off the shoulder gown with gold accents and matching heels.

Reyna smiled wide and concealed a fist pump before pulling out her phone and sending a text to Lauren.

 _The dress was a winner. We have contact._

"Tamsin?" Bo whispered questioningly to herself. She couldn't believe that the woman would be at an event such as this, much less looking that amazing. She excused herself from the guest and made her way to the blonde, meeting her at the bottom with a broad smile.

"Bo? What are you doing here?" Tamsin asked in her best mock surprise, squeezing her clutch tight to hide her nerves. Her poor heart was thundering like a field of thoroughbreds in the Kentucky Derby.

"Me? What on earth are you doing here? I don't believe there's a game playing," Bo teased.

"No. No there's not." Tamisn laughed. An easy silence fell between them., relaxing the nervous blonde. "A friend of mine's date bailed and asked me. I had never been to one and it sounded like it could be fun. And look, you're here, so I was right."

"I have to be here. Gotta make appearances and hob nob if I'm going to fit in with the other suits," she rolled her eyes and groaned, then shifted back into a wide grin. "I'm very happy that you're here though. A familiar face that doesn't have a stick up their ass is a very welcomed sight."

Tamsin beamed. "Nope, no sticks."

Bo placed her hand on Tamsin's arm and gushed, "You look amazing, by the way. I've never seen you in formal wear. Wow."

Tamsin's skin flushed under Bo's touch and the approval made her heart race. She swallowed hard and dug deep to remain confident before her long time crush. "Thank you. I will say the same for you. That burgundy is stunning on you."

"Thank you," Bo said with a beaming smile as she ran her hands down the long satin gown. She surveyed the room before returning to meet Tamsin's eyes, "What do you say we make the boys drool?"

"Absolutely." They moved toward the exhibit, each grabbing a flute of champagne as they passed the waiter. "Have you seen any of the exhibit yet?"

"No. I was about to start. Were you waiting on your friend or would you like to walk through now?"

"She's off mingling. Let's go. Do you know much about art?"

"Not a damned thing," Bo revealed with a laugh. "You?"

"Absolutely nothing, other than I know what I like when I see it."

Bo smirked. "Spoken like a wise woman. I'm the same way."

as Bo and Tamsin disappeared into the gallery, Rey sent off another text to Lauren.

 _-We have liftoff_

 _-You should've seen Bo's face :D_

 _-I'll catch up with you tomorrow. Let's do brunch_

 **XXX**

 **O'Malley's Pub**

Lauren's phone beeped again. She'd been doing her best to ignore it since Reyna would give her a full play by play later. For now, she struggled to focus on the tennis game showing overhead. Taking a long sip of her Guinness pint, she finally gave in when her phone signaled yet another message. Her lips pulled tight as she read the words. She was happy for Tamsin and that her planned had worked, but it only made the squeezing in her chest increase.

She tapped the bar top, drawing the attention of the long time manager, Smitty. "Ready for another, Lauren?"

"Something a little stronger I think. Some Jameson, neat, please."

He gave her the once over. She definitely wasn't the usual smiling Lauren he was used to seeing over the years, but every now and then she'd come in with this haunted look upon her face. She never talked about it, refusing to take him up on the traditional "spill your guts to the bartender" and instead diverting conversations to work or television. "One of those days, huh?" He sympathized. "Comin right up my dear."

Lauren's mind drifted to the brunette she'd never met, yet again. What was she wearing tonight? No doubt she would be the most beautiful woman in the room. And that smile? What she wouldn't give to have her smile at her that way. No wonder Tamsin had loved her for so long.

Tamsin.

Lauren had to stop this madness.

Starting with a drink.

 **XXX**

As the night came to an end, Tamsin revealed that her friend had left early and Bo offered a ride home in the company limo she had taken to the event. The blonde was giddy from spending several hours alone with Bo. She felt the night had been a success and now she needed to segue into a sequel.

Bo was all smiles as well and turned with sparkling eyes to her friend. "I had a great time tonight. I'm so glad you were there. It would've been a long, boring night otherwise."

"I had fun too. Glad we ran into one another. Maybe we can get together again sometime." Tamsin was trying desperately to psyche herself up to ask Bo to the Hair Band concert Lauren had given her tickets to, but before she mustered the courage, Bo broke in.

"Yeah? I'd like that too...Actually, if you want...I was given two box tickets to the Panthers game Tuesday night..." the brunette trailed off, almost seeming shy.

Tamsin had to contain her excitement, not wanting to jump the gun, but she was sure what was coming next. She thought her heart might explode, instead it merely lept into her throat. She loved hockey, so hockey with Bo would be a dream come true.

"Anyway, I don't understand hockey, but I remember that you used to play. Want to go with?"

"Are you kidding? I'd love to!"

"Fantastic. I didn't want to turn the tickets down, but I wasn't looking forward to sitting through it with the guys, but maybe you can teach me enough to make it enjoyable."

"Bo, by the time we're done, you'll be schooling those office stiffs. Hockey is awesome. Where else do you get to settle your arguments the old fashioned way without going to jail?"

Bo laughs. "When you put it that way..."

The sexy brunette's smile made Tamsin melt and it was all she could do to keep from lunging across the seat and kissing her like she has always longed to do. Mustering all her strength, she smiled wide. "Thank you, Bo...for the ride and the company. I look forward to Tuesday."

"Me too." Bo paused awkwardly, her smile fading as if pondering something, before she smiled again and said, "Goodnight, Tamsin."

The moment Tamsin walked through her door, she yanked out her phone and sent a text to Rey. She was walking on clouds and couldn't wait to share her news _\- It worked! Going to a hockey game Tuesday night_

 **XXX**

Moments later, Rey returned Tamsin's text - _Score! Meet us before then to discuss your course of action_

Tamsin- _Will do and thanks. You two are amazing._

Reyna- _We are happy to help. See you soon. Have a good night_

Tamsin- _You too, and thank Lauren for me._

Reyna - _:D_

She dropped her phone on the sofa and sipped her wine. Sure, she was happy for Tamsin and that the plan was a success, but she couldn't help feeling sad for herself. Why couldn't she find someone like that? Of course, she believed whole-heartedly, like Lauren, in instant chemistry. There was no way Rey would be able to harbor feelings for another woman that long that was not returned. But then again, sometimes people just needed their eyes opened to what was in front of them. Maybe this would all work out in the end for their client. Not everyone had that thunderclap moment like Lauren and Nadia. Still, something deep inside told her that if Bo and Tamsin truly had anything like that kind of connection, there was no way they wouldn't have already been together.

She ruffled the fur atop her cats head, making him purr louder and press into her lap. "Guess we're gonna find out, huh Georgie?"

 **XXX**

 **So there's that. Sorry for taking so long, life has been crazy. I am headed off on vacation next week, so there won't be another update for at least two weeks. I will try to jot down some notes so I can crank it out when I get back. Be sure to let me know what you think. I'm still up in the air on a few key points in this one.**

 **Thank you all for reading. Be back soon!**

 **PS- if you wanted a signed book and messaged me, but haven't heard back, please send me a reminder. I had a little tech glitch where I accidentally deleted things the other week, so I apologize if any of you were left hanging.**

 **SW**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Not sure how this turned out, but I hope you enjoy a little Sunday reading anyway.**_

 _ **"True love is like ghosts, which everyone talks about and few have seen." -Francois de la Rochefoucauld**_

 **Chapter 4**

 **Sunday Morning**

"So, how boring was the art show? Did you' hob' all the 'nobs' you wanted?" Kenzi snorted at her own joke.

Bo rolled her eyes, but couldn't contain her laugh at the ridiculous innuendo. "No you noob, there were no 'nobs' involved in anyway, shape or form, but yes, I did mingle with the bosses and then had a surprisingly enjoyable evening with Tamsin."

"Come again? Tamsin?" Carefully mixing the tomato juice and vodka, she laughed and shook her head before adding the rest of the ingredients for their Bloody Mary's. "Tamsin doesn't do culture."

"I know right?" Bo stirred the pancake mix as she remembered her evening. "But she was there, something about someone at work's date bailed...I don't know, but she looked unbelievable in her gown and..."

Kenzi stared at her big sis, who zoned out mid sentence. "And?"

"Hmm?" Bo snapped from her daze, confused about where her mind had gone.

"And what?" Her little sister narrowed her eyes, clearly trying to get a read on the situation.

"Oh, sorry. Well, we both know nothing about art, but we had a great time. She's funny. We pretended to be uppity art dealers explaining the works to one another. It was completely ridiculous and hilarious. The night probably would have been agonizing otherwise."

"That's great. Tamsin is a good egg and of course she's fun, duh. She's my bestie! Even though you've known her all these years, you don't really know her. Weird huh?"

"Yeah. True." Bo frowned and drifted off again until she received a very small, very pointy elbow to the ribs. "Ouch!"

"Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Zoning out on me. You only do that when you're... uh uh. Oh no."

"What? I don't..." Bo asked confused. She was at a loss for where her sister was headed.

Kenzi faced her fully and set her hands on her hips aggressively. "Do you have a thing for Tamsin?"

"Wh...what?" Bo stammered. She really hadn't thought that much about it yet, but she did see Tamsin in a whole new light that offered possibilities she had never considered.

"Do you wanna get with my bestie?" Kenzi pressed harder. She may have been small in stature but she was big in intimidation.

"No! Kenzi, its not like that." She frowned, suddenly realizing the thought had actually crossed her mind. The sizzle of the griddle reminded her to pour on the batter, helping her ignore her sister's stern glare.

"Really?"

"Really. We had a great time. She's beautiful, yes, and fun... I guess I was just surprised. I'd never seen her quite like that before."

"Like what?"

"Like a grown woman. She's definitely not that scrawny little girl that asked me to prom anymore."

"No, she's not. She hasn't been for a long time, but Bo, please be careful there. She used to crush on you, hard."

"She did?" How had she missed the signs?

"Duh. Oblivious much?"

Regardless of the past, Bo was thinking future now and settling down. Would she really consider that with Tamsin? It was too soon to tell, but how would her sister feel about them getting together? "Well, I mean...would it be so bad if we... I don't know..."

"Ugh." Kenzi dropped her hands and wrapped Bo into a tight hug. "I love you both and want you both to be happy." she stepped back and met Bo's brown eyes with her blue ones shining with honesty. "But I don't want to lose my best friend and Bo, I know you said you were ready to settle down and all, but you tend to drift around a lot..."

Bo's forehead crunched as she tried to read between the lines. Deciding it was best not to be left to interpretation, she asked, "What's that mean exactly?"

"Nothing. I just don't want her to be a fling for you. It would probably be really easy for her to fall for you again and that would be really shitty." Kenzi stepped back and returned to the drinks, pouring a glass for each of them.

"Okay, I get it. So, I should tell you then that she's coming to the hockey game with me Tuesday night."

Kenzi's brow shot up accusingly.

"But." Bo threw her hands up in innocence. "I'll be careful. I promise."

"Good. And just remember your little sis, when you get some of that good swag like concerts and celebs." She handed over a glass and they touched them together in their usual Sunday brunch salute.

"Oh believe me, I know. I also know you can't stand hockey, even though the allure of expensive liquor and all you can eat fancy foods would be tempting." Bo smiled and then took a long, slow sip. "Damn, you get better and better at making these Kenz. Bravo."

"Thank you." She did a little curtsy and smiled wide. "And You do know me well. Tam loves hockey though. Like crazy loves it. She used to play, ya know?"

"Yeah, I remember. Maybe she can help me understand it."

"I don't know why anyone would want to, but sure, you two have fun. We should meet up after somewhere."

"Sounds good. I'll text you before it's over."

"Perfect." She slapped Bo on the back and tossed a thumb over her shoulder at the griddle. "Now get to flippin, sweet cheeks. You know mamma don't like burnt cakes."

"Yes ma'am."

 **XXX**

Lauren groaned and rolled over to escape the persistent rays of late morning sun. Rapidly blinking away the sleep, hazy brown eyes soon found their focus. She felt good. A pleasant, yet complete surprise, given her solemn mood the last few days. Perhaps she was finally through that rough patch. There would undoubtedly be more moments in life where she'd spiral downward, but it was good to know that she could find the light again. Life was good. She was healthy and happy and she'd found a rewarding career. Most importantly, she'd made peace with losing the love of her life and recognized there was so much life left to live. Why waste another day?

She jumped from bed with a new start, stretching her limbs and striding with purpose to grab a cup of coffee. Few things were better in life than a coffeemaker with a timer. With mug in hand, she grabbed her tablet and moved onto the balcony. It was a prefect Miami morning. The sea breeze kissed her skin as she sipped from her cup and read the morning news, glancing up now and then admire the sun sitting just above the tops of the palms. She could just make out the glare of the ocean from her apartment. One of theses days she'd move closer, or higher. The beach had always soothed her soul and whether it was walking, laying out or just sitting her staring at it, she always found peace.

Looking at the time, eleven a.m., the beach would undoubtedly already be packed, but what the heck? Today would be a great beach day. She picked up her phone and sent off a quick text to Reyna. In a matter of seconds, she received an enthusiastic response, smiling at the fact her friend was already at the beach and had room for another.

Thirty minutes later, Lauren stood at the edge where the street met the crushed shell of Miami Beach, instantly spotting Rey's bright green over-sized umbrella across the way. With a smile and some pep, she approached with beach gear and cooler in hand, ready to relax the day away in the sand and surf. As she grew closer, she spotted her best friend's lengthy caramel legs that stuck out from the shade, but her steps slowed at the sight of a second pair of long, toned, fair skinned legs beside her. Reyna never had anyone else with her, so who could it be?

She rounded the umbrella and stood slack jawed as she stared at the pair lying side by side. "Tamsin?" She glanced questioningly at her best friend whose shoulders rose to her ears as she smiled cautiously.

"Hi Lauren." Tamsin waved with a smile, seemingly unaware of the awkwardness between Lauren and Reyna. "It's a gorgeous day, isn't it? I love Miami."

"Yes... it is. I love it too." Lauren set her bag down beside Reyna, but couldn't take her eyes off the sculpted abs and lean form of their client in a white bikini. She always thought that Reyna was stunning, but Tamsin was definitely akin to the Norse goddesses she'd seen in books. "Good to see you."

"Hey," Reyna offered softly, obviously treading lightly since they'd had the discussion of "rules" already. "Tamsin had called about meeting before her next date. We got to talking and found out she was just down the beach from me, so I invited her over. I hope you don't mind?"

Lauren didn't like being put on the spot. Could she really say, "Yes, in fact I do mind. Please leave?" Of course not, even if she did mind very much. But really, it wasn't the fact that Tamsin was here necessarily. She did like the woman. It was more the fact that Rey didn't give her a heads up and that they had never met with clients outside of specific work related meetings. It made her wonder how many other times Rey had blurred the lines.

"Of course not," she finally replied after rolling out her towel. "I hear things have been going well." Lauren kicked off her flip flops and undid her cover up to reveal her teal bikini, before she sat down facing the two women.

"So good!" Tamsin rolled over on an elbow and tipped her glasses atop her head. "You two are amazing." Her smile beamed like the sun and her green eyes dazzled, sparkling a little extra when they shifted from Lauren to Rey. "Thank you both."

Rey swallowed uncomfortably, but forced an appreciative grin in return. "That's what we're here for, right, Lauren?"

"Yes it is," she replied while quirking a brow at her friend. "I'm glad to hear it. So when's the game?"

"Tuesday night. I love hockey."

"Tamsin used to play hockey. She was really good, too."

"Oh yeah?" Lauren was shocked to learn the new fact, but even more so that Rey knew.

"Yeah, I lived in New York a while. It was kind of a big deal there. I did well, but down here, it just wasn't the same. I still love it though. I'm a Rangers girl at heart, but I root for the home team, too. But Bo doesn't really, so I'm hoping to get her to see it in a new light."

"I'm sure you will, Tamsin. Don't forget the tickets I gave you."

"Oh, I won't. Bo loves hair bands, too, so I bet it will be a big hit."

"I miss the eighties," Reyna lamented.

"You were four when they ended," Lauren laughed and Tamsin chuckled along with her.

"So what, old lady, I can appreciate the classics."

"I'm only five years older than you, but I will agree that you love classics. I think everyone loves the eighties."

"Right?" Tamisn chimed in with exuberance. "Everything about it had such a fun vibe. It still brightens my day to hear those songs. In fact, we should listen to them now." She turned grabbed her phone and searched out her Pandora eighties channel.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Now, we just need mimosas," Rey added, frowning slightly that she didn't think to bring them herself.

"Gotcha covered," Lauren winked and opened her cooler.

"Oh man, you ladies know how to do the beach up right." Tamsin reached across and high-fived both ladies.

Lauren laughed out loud. Tamsin definitely had an energy about her that was so free and easy. It was enviable in many ways and something she hoped the woman could hang onto if the relationship with Bo went south.

 **XXX**

 **Tuesday night -Hockey game**

Bo rushed around her office finishing the last of her work so she could pick up Tamsin. After talking yesterday, it was decided that it was just easier for Bo to swing past Tamsin's apartment and pick her up, than to have her fight traffic across town, only to go back that way to the game. As the time ticked closer to leaving, Bo was a little nervous.

 _Was this a date? I don't think it's a date, but does Tamsin think it's a date? Do I need to bring it up? What if it was a date? Would that be a bad thing? We had a good time the other night. If tonight went well, should I see about going out somewhere again? Ugh, too much thinking, Bo._

She threw her folder onto the desk and blew out a hard breath. This was all Kenzi's fault.

 _Just relax. She's your friend. You've known her for years. There will be other people from work there. There will be no expectations. Just go and have fun._

With a glance at the clock, she quickly changed into some jeans and her trademark tank top. The boss had assured her that it was casual wear and that many would probably wear jerseys and such. This was one of those days she wished she kept a bottle of liquor in her cabinet like the guys did. A shot sure sounded good right now. Out of luck, she grabbed her jacket and keys and headed to her car.

Twenty minutes later, she pulled up to Tamsin's apartment and before she could turn off the car, the blonde bounded out her door with a bag in hand and wearing a Panther's jersey, jeans and a gigantic smile plastered on her face. Suddenly, Bo felt lighter. It was nice to have someone that happy to see you.

Tamsin pulled the door opened and leaned inside. "Hey, Bo."

"Hey. You sure are happy to go to a hockey game aren't you?"

"Hell yeah, but I'm also excited for the company."

Bo blushed slightly at her friend's unabashed enthusiasm for hanging out with her. "Well, get on in here so we can catch warm ups."

"Great. Oh, I got you a little something."

"Me?" Bo was shocked and couldn't imagine what it could be.

"Yeah. I figured you didn't have one since you don't like hockey, so here." She pulled a jersey from the bag and handed it to Bo.

"Wow. Cool. I've never had any jersey before. Thanks, Tamsin."

"You're welcome. Thanks for inviting me to the game. I promise, by the time we are done, you'll have a whole new love for the game."

"We'll see about that." Bo smiled, undid her seat belt and pulled the jersey over her head.

Traffic was worse than expected, but they made it with half of the warm up time still left. As the pair entered the corporate box seats, Tamsin went right to the front to check out the view. Bo didn't miss a few of her co-workers checking out her date...er, her friend. It was no secret that she preferred the ladies, so a few even offered her a wink and a thumbs up of approval, to which she merely rolled her eyes. Deep down though, it felt good to have someone with her that was beautiful and could hold her own, not like her usual conquests of beauty, but not brains.

Before the office slime ball, Drake, could make his way to Tamsin, Bo intervened with a light touch on her back and an offer of a drink.

Tamsin smiled and nodded, before turning her attention back to the ice.

As the game wore on, Tamsin explained more and more parts of the game, including rules and strategies. It wasn't until the second intermission that Bo realized how close they were sitting and all the casual touches. It didn't feel uncomfortable, though. Not like she thought it might. They actually fit pretty well, all things considered. There was no "sparkage" as Kenzi liked to call it, but it had a natural feel to it, something she found she was rather enjoying.

Tamsin returned from the ladies room with two beers in hand, offering one to Bo. "How ya doin'? Am I boring you with all the hockey talk? I get a bit overly enthusiastic about the sport. Well, most sports, actually."

"No, not at all. I've learned a lot and honestly, I do love the fights," Bo replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah, the people do love the fights."

"So, did you get into fights when you played?" Bo was curious now. Tamsin was always tall and would probably be an intimidating presence in pads, despite her soft, shy nature.

"I'd been in a few, but then I became a goalie and that was that."

"I see. You kept playing hockey down here, too right?"

"I did, but it wasn't as competitive and it was weird with all the hot weather. I turned to other activities."

"Like what?"

"Dance and basketball, but I wasn't any good at basketball." She rolled her eyes. "There's not a word for how bad I was," she reiterated with a giggle.

Bo smiled, enjoying learning about Tamsin's past. Sad to believe she didn't know much at all about the woman after all these years. "Were you good at dance?"

"Actually, yes. I did ballet and some modern dance. I really preferred competitive sports though."

"I get that," Bo agreed, staring at the blonde smiling brightly back at her.

The third period started and drew Tamsin's attention once again. Bo watched and listened and absorbed as much as she could, slowly finding she had found some affinity for the game and the woman she was sitting beside.

 **XXX**

 **Later that night- O'Malley's**

Following a long work day of quarterly taxes, preparing a new five year plan and meeting with a new client, Lauren and Reyna decompressed at their favorite bar. They lucked out finding Lauren's favorite seat at the end of the bar beside the patio. This was the best spot in O'Malley's, because you could enjoy the sea breeze, make an easy exit and still see all the televisions, though Lauren avoided the one with the Panther's game. Instead, she used a familiar distraction, a game they used to play years ago. The duo spent the evening analyzing the single people and how they'd help them get a date, while chatting up Tony, their favorite bar tender, and indulging in some new craft beers.

Tamsin had sent several text updates from the hockey game, one saying that Bo had accepted her offer to the Hair Band reunion concert that Lauren had given her tickets for. It really did seem that she had broken through the barrier with Bo. Good for her. Now, it was just a matter of time to see whether or not their relationship could progress as desired.

As the evening grew late, Rey excused herself, but Lauren decided to stay for one last drink. Even though she was feeling good today, she wasn't ready to go home to her empty apartment yet. Her eyes

"Tony, I'm gonna settle up my tab. I think it's time to call it a night."

"Sure thing, Lauren." The bartender slid a bill over and moved on to the next patron.

She pulled the cash from her wallet, including a healthy tip, as always, and set it on the bar before returning to the last of her beer. With one last, long swig, she emptied the icy mug with a satisfied sigh falling from her lips. As she lowered the glass, all air was ripped from her lungs by the sight of the brunette who'd been haunting her dreams.

"Bo." The name escaped the prison of her lips on its own accord. As if she had whispered it directly into the woman's ear, dark brown eyes made contact with her own, staring right into her soul. Lauren's nails dug into the bar top, her spine stiffened and her stomach fluttered. No, not fluttered, tumbled like a washer with an uneven load would be more accurate, but even in her stunned state, a soft, involuntary grin slowly widened until it stretched to the far reaches of her face.

Whatever Bo had been doing, whomever she had been searching out, nothing else mattered now. Her focus was solely on Lauren. Even across the crowded room, Bo's eyes sparkled like stars on the surface of a glassy lake. Her lips rolled up in return, revealing a warm, beaming smile that made Lauren's heart stutter until she was dizzy, forcing the blonde to brace herself against the bar to keep her body from falling. Her heart, however, was other thing all together. The moment was magic, pure and simple, until it was lost.

"Bo!" A small dark haired girl in crazy, high boots yelled above the loud hum of the crowded room, breaking the connection as Bo's head whipped around.

That's when Lauren saw her. Tamsin strode on a beeline from the ladies room to the brunette. The Nordic beauty was breathtaking. Her smile was a mile wide and she carried herself with an ease that hadn't been present before. One that spoke of the relief and utter joy of finally being seen by the woman she'd loved for so long.

There was a moment of pride. _I did that. I made that happen._ She smiled briefly at the gentle touch Tamsin placed upon Bo's arm. Such adoration.

Bo turned her focus to her friend, offering a kind smile in return. She seemed happy.

Just like that, Lauren knew that whatever uncanny hold Bo had on her, could never amount to anything. She would never interfere, never put herself above a client.

Lauren admired her handiwork for another brief second before her heart reminded her how much it hurt to see the pair together. _I gotta get out of here._ Lauren grabbed her bag and rushed out the door, stopping just outside to reel in her emotions. She dared a peek back through the window, expecting to see them carrying on famously. Instead, she found a flustered Bo scanning the room for her, while being dragged along by the two other women. What did that mean? Did Bo, a complete stranger who she'd never even spoken to, feel the same thing? Was it really possible?

Nadia had admitted to an instant connection, but it wasn't the "my world stopped from across a crowded room" kind. No, they had actually been introduced at a party, and even though the sparks were instant, they had actually held a conversation and enjoyed an evening that solidified the attraction. From then on, everything was fairy tale, happily ever after, until their story ended much too soon.

Their friends had always pined about wanting to find a love like their's, how love that struck like lightning was one of a kind and was a blessing bestowed to just a lucky few. As time went on, Lauren truly came to believe the notion. She was lucky. Lucky and completely loved and she loved Nadia completely in return. She knew there would never be another like her wife. That brilliant smile. Those dancing brown eyes that made all her worries disappear. The way she felt truly alive in her presence. She didn't expect, nor want, to ever love again. Not like she loved Nadia.

But then, along came this woman named Bo, stopping her heart and stealing her breath with a ferocity she'd never experienced. Lauren could play off her earlier reactions all she wanted, but she knew exactly what had just happened. Lightning had just struck for the second time in her life. She didn't know what she had done to deserve it, but this "blessing" had all the makings of a horrible curse.

 **XXX**

 **Another one in the books. Probably two more left, possibly three...but R &R to let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks for reading :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for all the feedback. I know this one has rolled a bit slow, but as I've been writing, I realized I couldn't do quite what I had planned without short cutting the characters. Also, my updates have been shorter because I'm so busy, but I promise there will be adequate BoLo time. Even if it takes me more than two chapters. I realize now that I should never say how much is left, because I suck at planning, so let's just see where the story goes. Happy reading!**_

 _ **"Important encounters are planned by the souls long before the bodies see each other." -Paulo Coelho**_

 **Chapter 5**

 **3 A.M. The Next Morning**

"Bo, what the hell is going on with you? You've been weird since the bar? Did something happen with Tamsin?" Kenzi slammed the door of the restored, classic, yellow Camaro and eyed her older sister suspiciously.

"No, no, nothing with Tamsin." With a casual wave of the hand, Bo dismissed her worries. "We had a great time at the game. We're going to a concert Saturday."

"So, what am I missing here? Sounds like you two are doing okay with whatever it is you're doing."

Always the sleuth, Kenzi possessed a keen eye and a sense for bullshit, so she kept digging, much to Bo's displeasure. "We are. I guess. I don't know what we're doing yet."

"Okay... is that why you're all bagigitity? That wouldn't make sense. You were cool as a cucumber when we spoke on the phone."

"There was this woman at the bar-"

"What? When? We were with you all night."

"When Tamsin went to the bathroom and you hadn't arrived yet, I-"

"Wait, you found another woman when Tamsin went to the bathroom after your date? Seriously? That's cold, Bo."

"What? I-"

Kenzi's blue eyes burned bright with anger as she cut Bo off, "I knew you weren't serious about settling down. I can't believe you would-"

Bo threw her hands up, interrupting what was sure to be a massive ass chewing. She couldn't believe what she was being accused of. What the hell kind of person did Kenzi think she was? "What? No! No, nothing like that, god. I would never...I swear, Kenz. And it wasn't a date."

"Fine." The word came out in a huff and her nostrils flared, though she did her best to be patient. "So tell me all about this mystery woman you didn't meet while my bestie, who _YOU_ took to a hockey game, was in the bathroom." Disapproving eyes bored through her head like drills, making Bo fidget despite having done nothing wrong.

"I uh..we um..I just saw her across the room. That was all."

"Pfft that's all? What's the big deal? You see women everywhere."

"I don't know. I can't explain it really, but her eyes met mine and I swear the world stopped. It was like nothing I'd ever experienced in my life. Stupid right?"

Kenzi crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Then what?"

"Then, nothing. You called my name and when I turned away from her, all of a sudden the room was at full speed again. I don't know how long we stared at one another. Hell, I couldn't even move or breath until you called my name. When I looked back, she was gone."

"Hmm."

"It was weird, yet electrifying, and I can't get her out of my head. Like when you stare at the sun for too long and every time you blink, its there for just a second. Not long enough to focus on it, but just enough for you to know you really saw it, ya know?"

"That's sparkage. Like crazy, serious sparkage, sis. So, who is she? Did you recognize her?"

"I have no idea. I'd never seen her before. Maybe never will again and to tell you the truth, the idea kinda makes my chest hurt."

"Wow! All right, so we gotta find out who this woman is for you. You know I love a good mystery...wait, where does that leave Tamsin?"

"I don't know. I mean, I enjoy being with her. She makes me feel...something, but oh my god Kenz, I can't love someone I've never met, but this woman...just one look left me breathless. If that's what they write about in all those stupid romance movies we watch, then I totally get it now."

"Whoa, slow your roll there, Bo Bo. First things first, you have to make sure you are clear with Tamsin. I won't have you stringing my best friend along while you go searching for "Little Miss Leaves Me Breathless." In the meantime, why don't you tell me about her and I will see what I can find out."

"I promise to be straight up with Tamsin. She's a good person. I really have fun with her and I'd like to keep her as a friend."

"Good. So, tell me more about this woman."

 **XXX**

 **Wednesday Afternoon**

Lucky to score a parking spot so close to the beach, Tamsin eased her new ruby red metallic Mustang GT convertible between the lines. She pulled a box from the trunk and strode confidently up to Reyna at the edge of the sand. She couldn't resist drinking in the sight of the woman in black Nike training capris that made her already long legs appear endless and a red sports bra that showed off sculpted arms and flat abs. A burst of want soared through her, catching her by surprise, but she shoved it back down. The woman was beautiful, what other response could she expect to have? This was no different than the day at the beach.

Tamisn's swagger faltered slightly as she recalled their day in the sun and the small, incidental touches that still warmed her skin at the memory. It wasn't helping any that it was impossible to miss the blatant appraisal by Rey of her own body as she approached in baby blue lycra shorts and matching skin tight tank. But training people was her turf, her passion. This was where she ruled so fiercely, so her confidence returned. She had surprised by Reyna's request for personal training sessions while they were hanging at the beach last Saturday, but she had to admit she was excited to see what the long, toned body of her new friend could handle. "Are you ready?"

"Are you kidding? I've been waiting all week for you to get your hands on me!" Tamsin blushed furiously as Rey quickly backtracked, "I meant, you know, figuratively, like to work me hard. Umm...exercise," she mumbled and stooped down for her bag. "Sorry."

Tamsin let out a genuine laugh, her eyes sparkling at the sight of the flustered woman. It was the first time she had ever seen Reyna flounder and it was endearing, making her more real to know the model-esq woman wasn't always so poised. "It's fine," she said and placed a hand on Rey's arm. The touch was surprisingly comfortable and natural, rattling her thought process yet again for the briefest of seconds before she remembered their purpose today. "Okay, so we will start with an easy jog in the sand, then progress to some intervals, plyo and I've got a nifty ten pound ball to do some core and upper body work with. So, you ready to get your ass kicked?"

"Let's get it on!" Rey's face flushed red and she shook her head. "Sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me today."

Tamsin laughed loudly, finding that she rather enjoyed the exchange. Rather than embarrass her more with a flirtatious retort, she aimed to set her at ease. "Relax. I think it's cute."

"Damn, I'd rather be sexy," Rey returned with pouty lips, her confidence taking rein once again.

 _Sexy and sweet._ Tamisn's belly gave a flutter at the sight before her. "That's never a problem for you," Tamsin returned with a smile before she realized what she'd said and cleared her throat. It was unbelievably easy to be with the woman and she found it as exhilarating as she did unsettling.

An hour later, Reyna collapsed on the sand groaning "Uncle."

"That's all you got?" Tamsin teased as she trotted up, barely out of breath. "Weak."

Rey rolled over with a breathless huff. "Yeah well, you get paid to work out."

"No, people pay me to work them out. Hard core."

"Was this hardcore?"

"Actually..." Tamsin reached down and helped her to her feet. "You did really well. That was middle of the road. I'm impressed."

"Good. That's what I was aiming for," she replied with a laugh, then leaned her hands on her knees in exhaustion.

"Keep moving, it's not good to let the blood pool. Come on." She took Rey by the elbow and urged her forward.

"I don't think I can walk. My legs are jello."

"You got this. You're beautiful and badass." Tamsin cringed at her remark and quickly pulled her hand away, but the tingle rippling across her skin refused to quiet.

Rey stopped and smirked. "You think I'm beautiful?"

 _Stupid._ "Umm, come on, you know you are."

"Regardless, it's nice to hear it spoken sincerely. Thank you."

Tamsin gave an awkward smile, unsure why she'd been so affected by Rey. The effects seem to grow more and more with each exposure. "You're welcome." She bent down and began collecting her gear. "Same time next week?"

"Absolutely. If my legs recover by then." Rey stretched, releasing yet another groan.

"I have faith. Just do the rest of the workouts I gave you and you'll see how much easier week will be."

"Yeah, easy sure." She laughed. "Thanks again, although I may hate you tomorrow."

"They always do, but they love me in the end." Tamsin winked and headed to her car.

"There's a lot to love," Reyna muttered to herself as she watched her go. Hell, it was a better view than the ocean and she would take what she could get. Bo was a lucky girl. What she wouldn't give to have Tamsin feel that way about her. "Stupid rules." With a swift kick in the sand, she swooped up her bag and headed home.

 **XXX**

 **Friday**

"Damn this has been a busy week!" Reyna fell back into the plush leather sofa and kicked her feet up on the coffee table, her legs still sore from the workout with Tamsin. "Three new clients. That word of mouth is traveling like wild fire."

"Tell me about it. Matching Dyson and Alicia was like hitting the gold mine. I'm not so sure Mark's case is going to work out so well though."

"Me neither. He seems nice and all, but his reasons don't seem legit. Maybe he's a stalker. Plus he's kinda got one of those faces you just want to punch."

Lauren laughed. "I don't think he's a stalker, just young and immature and scattered. Plus, he checked you out every chance he got, so I doubt he's ready to settle down."

"Yeah, I caught on to that, so I couldn't help flaunting it a little bit."

"You didn't! You're so bad."

"I'm bad, but in all the good ways." She released a dubious laugh. "Did you talk to Tamsin?"

"I did. I told her to keep working on growing the relationship and not push anything, but I outlined some appropriate touches and gestures that would steer toward wanting more than friendship."

"So, in other words, you told her not to pounce on Bo. Sounds like a plan. You ready to call it a week? I'm exhausted, sick of paperwork and desperately in need of a martini."

"Definitely! Give me a minute and we'll head out."

"O'Malley's?"

Lauren paused, considering the possibility of seeing Bo there again. That wasn't a risk she wanted to take. "How about something different. You up for dancing?"

"Now you're talking. Let's tear this town up!"

 **XXX**

 **Saturday**

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Bo sifts through her possible clothing options for the concert. She had three hours to decide, but who was she kidding, it would be black jeans, boots and a black tank top. The real decision would be which tank? The original Poison one she got from a concert years back? The retro Def Leppard one she got at the store? Plain black?

She fell back on her bed with arms out and released an exasperated sigh. It wasn't really about the shirts. It was about the blonde. Well, both blondes. How should she handle this thing with Tamsin? The woman hadn't actually pressed for anything more than friendship, although, there had been an undercurrent of innuendo between them. She definitely didn't want to hurt her, but what if she really just needed to open herself up to the idea and see what happened?

No, that may have been an option before, but after the blonde at O'Malley's, who's name she learned was Lauren after Kenzi bribed the bartender, Bo couldn't see anything besides meeting her. She groaned and rubbed at her eyes before flopping her arms back down. Kenzi had tried like hell, but Tony said that was all he knew. Lauren was pretty regular there and they'd talk sports and random subjects, but never anything too personal. If he did know anything else, he wasn't saying. Still, it was more than she had a few days ago.

"Lauren." The name rolled off her tongue, leaving behind a flavor like the finest bourbon she'd ever tasted. What was it about this one woman that had enraptured her like no one else in all her twenty-nine years? So much so, that she had kind of, sorta, maybe stalked the bar all week. Unfortunately, no Lauren. Maybe she was avoiding the place, avoiding Bo.

But why? Bo was sure the blonde felt everything she did. It was in her eyes and the way her chest rose, but never fell, indicating that she too had been left breathless by the encounter. Maybe she was scared. Maybe she had just been busy all week. Maybe...

Bo's chest ached at the idea. The mere thought left her feeling as if her very life essence had been drained.

Maybe, she was already taken.

 _I can't think that way. I'll see her again. A moment like that has to be destiny or something, right? Right. Now get up and get ready for the concert._

 **XXX**

Bo looked good in her black Poison tank, but then, when didn't she look good? Bo Dennis had been the woman of Tamsin's dreams, pretty much since puberty, and now here she was at a rock concert, dancing and singing with her. Lauren's words kept playing in Tamisn's head. The message urging her to take it slow bounced around between the beats and lyrics of "Cherry Pie" and "Rock of Ages." So far, she had followed the plan, but dammit if Bo wasn't making it impossibly hard to wait. Bo, with her dimpled smile and curves to die for who's perfect breasts were bouncing as she jumped up and down to the music beside her. Dammit if she didn't want to kiss the woman stupid right now. Those lips... Tamsin had been waiting her entire adult life to feel those full, luscious lips. There was no telling how many different ways she fantasized they would taste, feel, move against her own, and now she was dying to find out if the real thing was as good as her fantasy.

 _Patience. Build the relationship._

Things had been going well between them despite Bo giving her mixed signals this last week, but overall, she seemed receptive. In all the many dreams Tamsin had ever had about Bo over the years, there had always been that "aha" moment where they knew they were meant to be. She hadn't felt that yet. In fact, there had been more of a spark with Reyna than Bo, much to her dismay, but a kiss...a kiss would say it all. She believed that wholeheartedly.

 _Patience._

She needed patience, but beer wasn't helping the situation one bit. Maybe patience was over rated. Maybe it was time to go all in.

Never one to expect the worst, especially for something she'd had her heart set on for so long, she had prepared herself for the worst anyway, in the event that Bo didn't return her feelings. But the waiting was the hardest part. Agonizing really. And it had been years. She was exhausted, phyically and mentally. Tonight she would give their connection the ultimate test. Would the electricity between her and Bo get cranked to eleven, or short out like a bad fuse?

For so many years, she knew without a doubt which one she wanted to have happen. She wanted Bo and fireworks and choirs singing and all that crap. The weird thing now, was the fact that fizzling out didn't seem like the end of the world anymore, even if the idea of it did still crush her to the core.

What did that mean?

 **XXX**

An hour and a half later, they finally made it back to the car. They had sung and danced their asses off and enjoyed an easy banter back and forth. It was a perfect evening, whether it counted as a date or not. The crowd had thinned since they'd taken their time and now they had the pleasure of silence, a full moon and dim parking lights...well, not everyone's fairy tale started off the same way. The important thing was for it to start.

 _Here goes nothing._

Bo turned and leaned back against the door of her Camaro. "Thanks for the invite. I had a great time tonight, Tamsin."

Tamsin smiled an tentative smile and shoved her hands into her back pockets. "Yeah, me too." She glanced down and then back up at Bo through her lashes. "I'm glad you came with me. I've really enjoyed these last few weeks with you, Bo."

Bo shifted her weight and cleared her throat. "Me too. Umm...about that..." Her eyes fell to the ground, her hands couldn't find a comfortable place to rest.

Tamsin's stomach hit the ground like a cement block from a ten story building. Her gut told her that it was now or never. Whatever words were about to come out of Bo's mouth would change everything and she had a feeling they weren't in her favor. Not unless this kiss would be everything she ever imagined.

Before Bo could speak another word, Tamsin lunged forward, her hands clasping the sides of Bo's face and pulling her in for a desperate kiss. Despite the aggressive move, it wasn't a bruising kiss. She immediately softened, her lips moving across a paralyzed Bo's, struggling to convey all the words she could never speak and begging for just one chance to be heard.

Her back pressed hard against the metal door frame, Bo's body stood rigid as her mind raced to catch up with the moment. Tamisn's mouth was pressed to hers. Soft lips carried the lingering fruity taste of Skittles that she'd eaten on the way out. The woman was strong, yet soft, bold, yet fragile, oh so passionate about her and yet, not the woman she wanted. There were no sparks. The world didn't stop spinning. Even as she finally relaxed and allowed herself to indulge for just a second, there was nothing. No breathlessness. She knew Tamsin would be hurt, but she couldn't allow this to go on any longer.

Bo placed her hands on Tamisn's chest and eased her away. The look in her eyes hurt more than Bo anticipated, the flicker of hope through the despair of already knowing the answer without hearing the words. "Tamisn."

Without a word, Tamsin leaned in again, refusing to accept no for an answer.

Bo turned her head, avoiding the kiss as she evaded the second advance. "Tamsin!" Shaking her head she continued, "I-"

"Don't!" she growled louder than intended. "Just don't say it, okay? I know." Her shoulders slumped and she turned away. The last thing she wanted was to cry in front of Bo, but she was out of luck, in more ways than one. Tamisn leaned against the car beside Bo with arms crossing her chest tightly as if to protect her heart from further damage. Tears began a slow trek down her cheeks as her head dropped. So many years of hoping had come down to one chance, one moment, and then it had passed without reward, leaving her with nothing but the emptiness that accompanies a cheap shot to the stomach.

Overcome with emotion, Bo spun to console her, but Tamsin shrugged her off. She couldn't have Bo's hands on her right now. "I'm so sorry, Tamsin."

"Don't be sorry," she heaved between sobs. "You're being honest. It sucks like a son of a bitch, but what can I do?" With a self-deprecating, laugh she wiped her eyes and sucked in a breath. "It was never going to be me, was it? I've been such a fool."

"You're not a fool. You're allowed to have feelings, but sometimes... things just aren't meant to be."

"But I truly believed we were."

"I know." Bo didn't know what else to say. When in doubt, she usually took a hint from her quirky little sister. "I think Kenzi would tell us we lacked sparkage."

"Sparkage?"

"Yeah," Bo sputtered through a laugh. "Its one of her things she believes in, big time."

Silence fell between the pair as they both stared at the line of traffic headed out of the venue.

"Tamsin?"

"Yeah."

"I really did enjoy spending time with you. Do you think, one day, we can move past this? Maybe be friends?"

"I need some time, Bo."

"I understand." Bo fell quiet once again. The truthful words were stunning despite the warnings from her sister causing her to fully realize the depth of the woman's feelings.

"But," Tamsin added, "I did have fun with you too."

A warm smile crossed Bo's face. In time, they would be fine. She just needed to respect Tamsin's space. "Kenzi is bar hopping beach side, you want to join her for a bit, or would you like me to drop you home?"

"Beach side sounds perfect. I could use a stiff drink." She sighed and rolled her shoulders. "You know Kenzi is going to have to know about this, right?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. We can leave out the details."

"You mean the one where I practically threw you against the car and desperately tried to make out with you?" A half-hearted smile followed her words.

"Yeah, that's the one," Bo answered with a laugh. "But It wasn't like that, Tam. Don't for a minute think that I any hard feelings about tonight."

"Good to know." Tamsin couldn't take much more. Time for a change of topic. "Now, I think I've hit my quota for heart to hearts. Let's go find that crazy sister of yours." She wiped her tears one last time and got into the car.

 **XXX**

Lauren parked her car and headed toward the boardwalk. It was a perfect night for a walk on the beach. The silence was a godsend for her overactive mind on many occasion, but tonight, she just wanted to relax.

A frustrated groan rolled from her throat when her phone chirped for an incoming message. She pulled it from her pocket and set it to silent before checking the text from Rey.

 _-Tamisn messaged me. She thanked us for our hard work, but said it's over. She and Bo would never work out._

Lauren's heart skipped despite her shock. What did this mean? What if she ran into Bo again? More importantly, what went wrong?

-What happened?

 _-After the concert, she went in for a kiss. Bo wasn't game. Said they weren't meant to be. She's off drinking away her sorrows._

-I'm sorry to hear that. She was in a tough spot. She's a sweet heart, but a strong woman. She will be okay. Let her know we are still here for her.

 _-Already did. You at the beach?_

-Yes. How did you know?

\- Lucky guess. Nadia loved those clear nights on the ocean.

Lauren swallowed hard.

-Yes she did.

- _You have a good night, Doc._

-You usually only call me Doc when we're successful.

 _-I believe we were. We helped release her from that prison she'd been living in. Now her heart will be free to find love._

-I never thought of it that way. Have a good one. ttyl

Lauren slipped the phone into her back pocket and started to walk toward the sand. Maybe it was time she set her heart free, but that was easier said than done.

 **XXX**

"One more shot," Kenzi queried, frowning when Bo shook her head.

"No thanks. I'm done. Actually, I think I'm gonna walk off my buzz on the beach. You know how I can't resist a clear night like this."

"Aww come on now big sis, Bo-ster, Bodacious. Don't leave me hangin' here," Kenzi protested.

"Sorry, but you've got Tamsin. You two have fun. I'm tapping out."

Tamisn tipped her head to catch Bo's eyes, checking to see that she was all right.

"I'm fine Tamsin, really. I had a great night. Thank you again. I'm sure I'll see you again soon."

"I hope so, Bo. Be careful getting home."

"I will." Bo left the money for her drinks and walked out toward the beach side.

Tamisn stared until she was out of sight. When she turned back to the bar, she was met with her best friend's inquisitive stare. "What?"

"So...how did it go?"

"Fine. We had fun."

"Just fine? I'm sensing some gloom. There was a mood between you two. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"I see. And that's the problem isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Tam, I know you were hoping things would finally work out with Bo. I could see it in your eyes after that hockey game. For the longest time I'd thought you were over her, but that flame reignited in a hurry."

"That flame never went out."

"Seriously? Damn girl. I feel for ya. So... what then? Is there a chance? Unfortunately, I don't think so, Kenz. I really wanted it, you know? For all those years, even with the girls I dated, my heart always planned on ending up with Bo. So its hard to think of being with anyone else, but as much as it sucks hard core to admit it, we just didn't click. Never did. God, that hurts to say aloud." Tamsin fell onto the stool beside her, a single tear tumbled down her cheek.

Kenzi's heart broke for her old friend. She knew Bo had waffled back and forth on a relationship with Tamsin and secretly, she was rooting for it to happen for this very reason, but in all those years, she never saw sparkage with them. Still, it seemed to be going well until Bo's encounter. She had never seen her sister so hung up and she hadn't even met the woman in the bar. That told her all she needed to know and that's why she wanted Bo to be sure and clear things up with Tam. The fallout would have been far worse if she had let it linger and she couldn't allow that to happen to either of them.

Kenzi wrapped Tamsin into a warm hug, her arms surprisingly strong for such a small woman.

"Tam, I love you and I want you to be happy, but you and Bo just never had sparkage."

"Sparkage." Tamsin laughed and shook her head. Bo wasn't kidding earlier.

"Yeah. You know," Kenzi continued, ignoring Tamsin's look of disbelief. "When you meet that one person that lights you up like the sun. The one that makes it impossible for you to see anything else when they're in the room."

Tamisn pondered her words. She may not have believed what Kenzi believed when it came to finding your true love, but she was certain that the description fit her feelings for Bo. The idea she had in her head with the 'aha moment' was more of a feeling of absolute positivity that they were meant to be and not all that made for tv fluff. Just as she moved to protest, she was cut short.

"Let me clarify, that you, my dear bestie, definitely had eyes for Bo and only Bo. I get that, but this is different. I can't explain it. You just have to feel it. Tingles all over, heart pounding like crazy. Like that one final piece of the puzzle had been found. Its all consuming. What you had was a crsuh, a crazy hard crush and let's face it, Bo is all kinds of awesome, so its easy to do, but I know there's someone else out there sill make your heart and stomach flip like a bad carnival ride, exciting you and making you nauseous at the same time."

"That doesn't sound pleasant." Feeling sick to her stomach wasn't something she associated with being in love and it was certainly not anything she had experienced with Bo, other than extreme nervousness when she asked her to prom. That was mildly nauseous. If she was being honest, her stomach did flutter whenever she was with Reyna, but she brushed it off to the fact the woman looked like a supermodel.

"Oh, but it is. Trust me."

"How do you know all this? Have you ever experienced it?"

"Our mom swears by it. Says that's how she and dad met and they both knew it right on the spot. Bo always brushed it off, but then she was always set on finding out things the hard way. But me? I'm a believer. I see how in love they are and its impossible to believe that it could be any other way, at least to me."

Tamsin nodded and took the offered shot. There were a million things running through her mind. This day had been exhausting, but one thing was for sure, she no longer needed to spend her energy and focus on finding a way to make Bo love her and in some ways, it felt like a whole new world had just opened up to her.

 **XXX**

Strolling along the shoreline, Bo let the waves wash over her toes. Leaving her boots in the car was a great idea. There was nothing like the sand in her toes. Good thing she always kept a pair of flip flops handy just in case she had a last minute urge to hit the water. She stared at the white foam that was left in the wake, leaving a line along the sand until the next wave came along. It had been an eventful day, but the only thing on her mind tonight was the blonde from the bar. When would she see her again? What would she say? Would the second meeting be as intense as the first?

She closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath of sea air. Somehow the scent always soothed her. There was just something about the ocean that called to her whenever life was chaotic. Maybe it was the slow, reliable roll of the waves that spoke of the way she should roll with whatever life threw at her.

As she blew the air out of her lungs, she opened her eyes, coming to rest on an pair of feet planted in the sand before her and bringing her to an abrupt halt. Her eyes rose up to meet the stranger, ready to offer a polite 'pardon me,' but instead found her voice muted as she stood face to face with _Her_.

There she was, the blonde from the bar, Lauren, standing there in all her glory like some kind of heavenly dream. Moonlight danced in her eyes and a hint of an amused smile pulled at the corner of her mouth, even though she appeared every bit as dumbfounded as Bo.

"Hi."

Her voice was soft and smooth as honey. The sound of it, combined with the shimmer in her eyes, caused Bo's legs to quiver. Suddenly, she felt vulnerable and child-like, unsure of what to do or say. "Hi," was all she could manage. The single word held a tremble and she scolded herself for sounding so fragile. "It's you. You're here."

"I am," Lauren replied with a bounce of humor. She lip quirked up slightly as she continued to pull Bo in with her eyes.

"I've uh... been looking for you." _Was this a dream?_

"Have you?"

"God, yes," Bo let out in a chuckle, uncaring how crazy she sounded. The energy crackling between them erased her fears of scaring the woman away.

Silence. Only the sound of the waves traveled between them, though their eyes did plenty of talking.

Lauren smiled wider. "Looks like you found me."

Bo smiled back, finally regaining the ability to breathe, she relaxed and took a step closer, getting a better look at the blonde. She fought through the hitch of her breath to reply, "Seems I have."

Comfortable silence.

"What are you doing out here?" Bo's confidence seeped back in.

"I like to walk the beach at night. It soothes the soul. What about you?"

"I enjoy it too. Something about the peace of darkness and the sound of the waves."

Lauren nodded, their gazes unwavering.

Bo extended her hand, anxious to make a physical connection and hoping it would somehow ground her in reality. "I'm Bo."

Lauren froze momentarily. When she had happened upon Bo, she had considered side stepping and passing without a word, but something inside refused to allow it. She was entranced, pulled in as if the woman possessed a tractor beam and it excited her to the extreme depths of her being. In that moment, there had been no other option than Bo.

Now, however, her heart pounded with possibilities while her mind careened with indecision. A conflicting storm of work responsibilities and love for her wife swirled, leaving her fearful, tentative. But the mystifyingly profound pull to be near Bo, now that the woman was standing before her, seemed to transcend everything.

Her left hand drifted to her back pocket, nimble fingers running over her phone. In black and white, the message locked inside flashed in her mind. _"They would never work out. They weren't meant to be._ Even if her mind had dared an attempt to sway her, Lauren's feet would never have obeyed. Cemented in soft sand, Lauren felt a new resolve.

Allowing her hand to meet Bo's, she embraced the warmth and soothing buzz that accompanied the touch, erasing the turmoil that ruled her just seconds ago."Hello, Bo. I'm Lauren. Would you care to join me for a walk?"

The smile that erupted brightened the night sky with pearly whites and a dimple that stole Lauren's heart, leaving her vowing to make it appear as often as possible.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

 **XXX**

 **There it is, the big meeting! What did you think? I'll continue the walk next update and there will be plenty more BoLo time to come. Thanks for reading. R &R please :D**


	6. Chapter 6

_**All BoLo this chapter. Not sure it came out the way I had in my head, but I hope you like it.**_

 **Chapter 6**

 **"I have learned this along my journey: letting go does not mean loving less."- Alex Elle**

 **XXX**

Low tide waves rolled gently upon the shore, ending just inches from bare feet. For nearly a quarter mile, the pair walked exchanging only soft smiles and stolen glances until Lauren's curiosity finally won out. "You were looking for me, huh?"

"Yeah." Bo kicked at the sand. "I may, or may not, have spent my evenings at O'Malley's hoping you would come back in."

Lauren grinned wide, feeling a sensation of ease wash over her that was uncanny. She was usually so guarded at first. "If we're doing confessions, then I have one too."

The brunette's eyes grew wide, her smile following suit. "Ohh, do tell."

"That wasn't the first time I'd seen you."

"No?"

"Nope." Lauren shook her head and chewed the inside of her cheek. A sudden irrational fear of following through on her reveal swept through her, but it was too late to go back now. Besides, seeing Bo's smile was already worth it. "It was a week or two before that, at Rafael's."

"Really?" If it were possible for Bo's smile to get any bigger, this would be it. "I wish you would have come over."

"You were with someone. Besides, by the time I'd caught my breath, you were gone."

"It's like destinies intertwine or something."

"Could be." The two stared at one another for a beat and then Lauren asked, "So Bo, what do you do when you're not stalking women at O'Malley's or walking the beach?"

Bo's laugh was a melodious one, a sound Lauren found made her heart sing like a spring bird.

"Well Lauren," she began in her best game show voice, "Aside from long walks on the beach, I enjoy picnics, sappy romantic movies, hair bands and dancing in the rain."

It was Lauren's turn to laugh. With her bottom lip pinched between her teeth, she tipped tipped toward Bo, peered up through a sideways glance and hummed in amusement. "Do you now?"

Bo's gaze fell to her feet, her lips fighting a losing battle against a shy smile. The child like vulnerability was endearing and adorable, a stark contrast to the confident woman at the bar that had oozed sex appeal. "Maybe. Maybe not." With a smirk, her eyes rejoined Lauren's. "You'll have to get to know me to find out." Just like that, Bo was back to sexy and confident as she threw a wink at the blonde. "What about you?"

Lauren cleared her throat and played along, "I enjoy candlelit dinners, slow dancing a good book and watching the sunset." A pearly smile perched upon her lips as the pair came to a stop and faced one another.

Taking in the sight of the blonde under moonlight with slightly mussed hair from the breeze, Bo hesitated before she took a deep breath and went for it. "Might I persuade you to join me for one of those candlelit dinners? I would really love it if you would say yes."

Lauren stiffened. It had all been fun and games up to that second, but now Bo was asking her out for real. Still, she couldn't bring herself to say no. Everything about being around the woman screamed "yes" all the way to the depths of her soul. Seemed she had no real control over her decisions around Bo. She was at her mercy. "I would like that."

Bo let out a breath of relief. "Great. That's great. Whew!" She chuckled.

Lauren laughed, once again baffled by the woman's ability to go from sexy to adorable and back again in the blink of an eye.

"Is tomorrow too soon?" Bo asked, trying not to be too pushy, but obviously anxious to spend more time together.

"Tomorrow would be fine, Bo." Lauren's body was abuzz at the prospect of a date with this woman who seemed to have fallen from the sky and landed in her lap. "How about six o'clock?"

"Six is perfect. Should I pick you up, or would you like to meet somewhere?"

"Let's meet, if that's all right with you?"

"Whatever you're comfortable with, Lauren. Where would you like to go?"

"I'll let you choose, but it doesn't have to be candlelight. Anything is fine, as long as there is good food and we can talk without yelling."

"No yelling. Got it. One more question, sushi or Italian?"

"Ohh, I love both, but I haven't had sushi in forever. Let's do that."

"Great. You and me tomorrow at six, dinner at Yo Mi's. Yes?"

"Definitely."

"Great. It's a date."

Every time Lauren thought Bo couldn't possibly be any more radiant, she turned it up a notch. Now, she was blinding. The sight of her under the pale moonlight with her Mona Lisa smile, was a living work of art bathed in soft white and the black of night. Helpless to withstand the force between them, she gravitated closer until Bo's lips were pressing against her own.

Who kissed who was was irrelevant. All that mattered was Lauren's senses had fallen victim to the woman in her arms the same way the shore succumbs to a tidal wave. Engulfed by the invigorating smell of lavender mint shampoo, Bo's lips tasted of the sweetest delicacy money could buy and her fingers scorched the skin upon Lauren's cheeks as they pulled the blonde closer. Bo's arms had quickly become a safe harbor for a soul that had been tossed about relentlessly since the day she had said goodbye to Nadia.

Nadia.

Lauren pulled back abruptly, ripping her mouth from Bo's with a cry, both from the loss of Bo's lips and the fact that those lips did not belong to her wife. The depth of the kiss was earth shattering, more so than she could have ever prepared for. She'd kissed other women the last few years, even indulged in pleasures of the flesh, but not a one so much as managed a flicker.

This woman, Bo, however...she was a force to be reckoned with, causing a magnitude ten quake throughout her body and an eruption of emotions she'd thought long extinct. With everything she had believed about herself now lying in ruins by the work of some unbelievably soft lips, Lauren did the only thing that made sense to her at the moment. She ran.

Fast as her unsteady legs would take her, choking back her sobs of confusion and sorrow, she ran away, leaving Bo alone in the wake, calling out her name to no avail.

 **XXX**

"Lauren!" Bo screamed out for a third time, her pleading falling on deaf ears once again. The woman was gone, disappearing into the night fast as a meteorite across the sky. "Shit. I didn't even get her number." A pain in her chest nearly sent her to her knees. Everything had felt so right. What went wrong?

Her fingers ghosted across her lips, the electricity still sending ripples throughout her body. Lauren was something else. Something extraordinary. Something she really, really wanted to explore further, but now, she wasn't sure when she would see her again. There was no denying the feeling had been mutual, right? What if it wasn't? What if she had been fooling herself? Would Lauren show up for their date? What if she didn't?

 _I would spend every evening at O'Malley's for the rest of my life to find her._

A ragged breath escaped and the pain eased as Bo filled herself with a renewed determination. She hated the way their evening had ended, but she wouldn't be deterred. No one had ever captured her so completely and she'd be dammed if she'd give up easily. A wide smile returned as the memory of their kiss commandeered her mind. She stared up at the moon somehow knowing without a doubt that she would find Lauren again. Something about the blonde seemed inevitable to her.

 **XXX**

Lauren awoke the next morning feeling every bit of that bottle of Malbec she'd used to douse the flames inside after fleeing the sanctuary of Bo's arms. Last night she was distraught, overwhelmed with sensations whose nerve endings had long since been severed. Or so she thought. By the time she'd gotten home, all she wanted was to be numb. To stop her mind from jumping from...

As she lay there in bed with sunlight peaking past the sides of curtains if an otherwise dark room, the lingering question remained. Why does it still hurt so much?

During the course of drowning her misery, Lauren had come to accept certain truths. One: There was no way she could not see Bo again. Two: This whole Tamsin and Bo thing would probably get messy. And three: No matter how much she had loved Nadia, the mind boggling power of the connection to Bo far overshadowed what she had felt with her wife.

And that hurt. Hurt more than the piercing pain through her chest when she ripped herself from Bo's lips and ran. More than when she'd lost Nadia. Why? How? It didn't make sense to her muddled mind, but her heart seemed content to not overthink. If only she could shut off her brain, her conscience.

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

 _"Lauren?"_

"Rey?"

 _"Yes, please open up."_

Rolling out of bed, she stooped with hands on knees as she gathered her senses. The hangover wasn't nearly as bad as expected. She cursed the fact she had to get up at all until she noticed the chain over the door. Reyna couldn't let herself in, though it was certain she had tried.

Unlatching the door and opening it wide, she allowed her friend to enter with bag in hand, ignoring the worrisome eyes taking in every detail of her ragged appearance.

"Are you okay? You didn't meet me for brunch and you didn't answer your phone. Christ Lauren, I was worried to death."

"I'm sorry. I'm fine. I guess I overslept. I really could have used brunch too."

"Well, you're in luck since I had ordered your favorite. I took them both to go when I realized you had gone missing."

"I'm not missing."

"I see that, but you're not off the hook." Rey patted the stool at the island for Lauren as she pulled out two styrofoam containers filled with food. "It makes it easy since you only ever order one meal there. Such a creature of habit." She laughed, then took a bite of her strawberry crepe, her eyes rolling back in her head. "God, I've been craving these all week."

Lauren's inhaled the savory aroma of the turkey hash smothered with cheese homemade rosemary potatoes and eggs. It looked like a heart attack on a plate but it was addictive and only Melba's Diner made it.

Good thing it was only available one time a week.

Silence filled the room except for the satisfied groans that accompanied an amazing meal.

When Reyna had finished her last bite, she washed it down with her orange juice and then leaned back in her chair to observe her best friend. "something is different about you. What happened?"

"So many things Rey."

"Whoa, whoa, easy. Come here." She wraps Lauren into a big hug and walks her to the sofa. "Just start from the beginning."

"I thought I had it all figured out."

"What's that?"

"This life as a widow thing. Going on in life after her loss. I did hour upon hour of therapy, meditation, talking to her and every other thing my therapist had told me or I read in books. All anyone could say was that it was a process. It was a long fucking process."

"It was a rough road," Rey agreed, squeezing her friend tighter for strength.

"I thought I'd finally made it through."

"But?"

"But then she comes along and it's all new, but different. Intense. Confusing. Amazing. Painful."

"She?"

"And when she kissed me," Lauren continued, ignoring Rey's confusion. She just needed to get this out. She needed to process. "It was a million things I don't even have words for, but it was as powerful as a rocket launch as ten times as bright. And it hurt. It hurt so much that I ran."

Still holding onto her friend, Reyna's brows knitted as she sifted through the debris, filtering out the needed information. Lauren had met someone, kissed her and liked it. Then freaked. "Shhhh, " she soothed, "it's okay." As Lauren calmed, she saw an opening to push forward. "Why was it painful?"

"Because..." she drew in a deep breath. "Because, it was more profound than I'd felt with Nadia and I feel guilty for enjoying it so much. For wanting more of it, more of her, in a way I can't even begin to explain." Nadia had always felt comfortable and warm. She loved her without question, but Bo... felt like home. A silly analogy that made no sense except that she felt safe, free, the way you do at home that lets you dance naked and sing badly at the top of your lungs. And Bo was familiar in the best of ways, like snuggling into your favorite comforter at the end of a long day. How this could happen when she barely knew the woman, made zero sense at all. It defied everything she had believed and it only made her feel worse.

"Wow. That is intense, but you shouldn't feel guilty, Lauren. You should not for one second feel guilty for finding someone who makes you happy. You are allowed to move on. Nadia would hate that you are living your life in a shell."

"I am happy."

"No you're not. Not really. You haven't been since she died and I get it. I totally get it, Lauren, but if you've finally found another person to enjoy your life with, you should be ecstatic and jump on it. That's the dream. It can't all be work and shutting yourself out. What if you live to be one hundred?"

"Be realistic, Rey."

"What? People live that long, but fine, how about eighty? Do you really want to live almost another fifty years alone?"

Lauren fell silent, her mind churning over the question. She'd never truly contemplated her future, just went day by day until they were all a blur of wake, sleep, repeat, a far cry from her life before Nadia died. "But you only get one true love. What if I can't her what she needs or deserves? That's not fair to her, or anyone for that matter."

"Who says you only get one? I don't believe there's a rule book on love or soul mates. Look, I may not believe in many things, but I believe this, people come into our lives for various reasons. Sometimes its something we need, sometimes its something they need. Fate, destiny, god, whatever you believe in, has a plan for each of us and has a funny way of delivering. You said this woman shook you to your core, more than anything you'd experienced with Nadia. That doesn't have to mean you loved your wife any less, or that you will love the next woman any more. What if the fates, knowing that Nadia had little time here, granted her the gift of your love? And what if your gift is now another chance at true happiness? You gave selflessly and suffered greatly. The fates are in your favor Lauren."

"You've been watching too much Hunger Games. Fates, destiny, I don't believe in them. And if they are there, then they can piss off for putting me through such a thing."

"Look, you know that bad things happen to good people. We don't all get to grow old, but we should be grateful for the things we are given along the way. Those things that make life worthwhile, hang onto them with everything you've got so that when it's your time to go, you can say your journey here was a good one. It sounds like you've been given another opportunity, Lauren. I suggest you grab it with both hands and see where it goes. Maybe its nothing. Maybe she's just a hot piece of ass and your libido has finally crawled out of retirement. Or maybe, she's the one. Don't weigh them against one another, just be present. Enjoy it."

There was no retort this time. Lauren merely took it all in. Could Rey be right? The way she felt with Bo echoed many of her sentiments. This was something she would need to process, but she would have to do it fast. In a few hours she was supposed to meet Bo for dinner and as many questions as she still had, Lauren knew without a doubt that she'd never be able to make herself skip that date.

"So, do I get to know this mystery woman's name?"

There was no way Lauren could handle that right now. She still needed a plan to deal with Tamsin. She smiled tightly and shook her head. "Not yet, if it's okay, I just want to keep it to myself for a bit?"

"Gawd woman! You're killin' me! But fine. For now, anyway. If I have to pull out the big guns for another heart to heart like this though, you are giving me all the details. Got it missy?"

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you."

"Damn, I should've bought a second set of crepes. I just can't get enough of the damn things. I'm gonna have to work out extra hard this week."

And just like that, the topic had shifted. Lauren let out a relieved breath and tuned out her friend. Her mind only had focus for one thing, an extremely charismatic, beautiful, brunette that she couldn't wait to see again.

 **XXX**

Six twenty. Bo groaned as she glanced at her watch for the hundredth time since she'd been seated, fingers picking at the hangnail on her left pinky and legs jumping as if she were hyped up on meth. She glanced around the room, feeling self conscious that all eyes were on her and her sketchy behavior, but no one paid her any even one of pity for being stood up.

Six twenty-one. The acid in her stomach churned once more, making her nauseous as the reality set in. Lauren wasn't going to show. It was time to throw in the towel, call a spade a spade. Maybe the woman had issues and she'd dodged a bullet. She should probably reconsider her previous idea of staking out O'Malley's again, but she could dwell on that later, most likely over a whiskey sour at O'Malley's.

Bo sighed and scolded herself for falling so easily for a total stranger. Was she that desperate to find Mrs. Right that she went all in on the first pretty face that caught her attention?

No, that wasn't it, or else she would have tried to make things work with Tamsin. But they just didn't click. Lauren clicked, big time.

Six twenty-two. That's it. She was tired of being pathetic. Time to get out while she could still save some face. Scanning the room one last time before making her exit, Bo's world came to a screeching halt when she landed on the face she'd longed to see again.

 **XXX**

Walking into the restaurant twenty minutes late, Lauren had been warring with herself for the last hour over whether or not to attend. Yes, she couldn't wait to see Bo again. It was oddly painful to be away from the woman who was virtually a stranger. She still had her concerns and a small tugging at her conscience, but Rey was right, she needed to try. It's not like her heart would let her ignore this unearthly pull anyway and that had to count for something. When she stepped into the dining area and spotted Bo, all concerns faded into the background.

Bo was beautiful in her open back black dress with her hair down and pulled back from her face. Her knee bounced a mile a minute, a frown hardening her face as she checked her phone for the third time since Lauren had been staring at her.

Lauren instantly regretted putting her in that position. Their connection was intense, beyond magnetic, more like gravitational. Magnetic inferred that one could be repelled as easily as attracted. Gravity, on the other hand, while not the strongest on the scale in physics, was persistent. Gravity always won out and it was always attraction. She had gravitated toward Bo since the first time she'd laid eyes on her and their meeting felt inevitable.

Smoothing down her gray halter top dress, Lauren took a deep breath and walked with purpose toward her date. Seeing the woman in full color under the lights sucked the air from her lungs. "So beautiful," she whispered to herself, stopping mid-stride as Bo's eyes found her.

The fear in those chocolate browns instantly melted into relief at the sight of the blonde. "Thank god." Bo jumped from her seat, anxious to reach out, but pulled back. She didn't want to rush thing twice, she might never get another chance. "I didn't have your number and I was starting to think you weren't going to come."

"I considered it. I'm horribly embarrassed by the way I left, but I couldn't not see you again." She smiled and gingerly scooted around to her chair across the table. She settled in as Bo did the same. "I'm so, so sorry, Bo. Sorry for my reaction and for upsetting you."

"What happened? I thought, ya know, that you were feeling it too. But I'm sorry if I-"

"Don't. It wasn't you."

"The old 'It wasn't you, it's me' isn't the best way to start a date, Lauren."

Lauren chuckled and rolled her eyes. "True." Slender fingers trailed nervously through blonde hair. "I did feel it. All ten tons of the truck named Bo that hit me square in the heart."

Bo smiled and blushed, until her face contorted into confusion. "Then, why did you run?"

"I uh... I don't think it's really first date material."

"That's okay, I consider this our second date," she amended with a wink.

"I see." Lauren shifted in her seat, uncomfortable with getting into her past so quickly.

"Lauren, I know we know nothing bout one another, but what I felt, what I feel, I have every intention of seeing this through to wherever this goes and that may sound like a line, but just ask my sister, for me to say it...well, I've never said it. So I'm dead serious, but I don't want to push you away by being too eager."

"Fair enough. And I don't want to push you away."

"Good. That's good. So, what did I do wrong?"

"Like I said, Bo. It wasn't you. I mean, yes, the kiss caught me by complete surprise, but it was...wow! It was an amazing kiss."

"Tell me about it."

"It was too good and it hurt."

A crease of confusion settled across Bo's forehead. "I don't understand."

"It's a long story that I am still struggling to comprehend and I will share it, but first, why don't we enjoy our dinner and see how the night goes? We have plenty of time to get to know one another."

"I'd like that, I just don't want to do anything else that would make you uncomfortable."

Lauren reached across the table, pulling Bo's hand into her own. "You won't," she said, an honest smile finding a home upon her lips.

Covering their joined hands with her free one, the worry lines fell away from Bo's face, replaced by a bright white smile and dimple. "Great, so lets start over." She sat up straighter and cleared her throat. "Lauren, I'm so happy we're doing this. I was looking forward to seeing you all day."

Pink cheeks were barely hidden by the tilt of the head, sending blonde locks to disguise. Lauren smiled wider, unable to help herself. "I've been looking forward to seeing you too."

"Good."

The smirk on Bo's lips made Lauren's heart race. The woman was a deadly combination of sexy and sweet, sometimes making her head spin at the quickness she could shift from one to the other. But it was all so honest and spontaneous. Not a single response felt forced or rehearsed. Never had Lauren ever met anyone remotely close to the woman sitting across from her and she found herself wanting to know every little thing about her. All her quirks, nuances, expressions, favorite things and pet peeves. Everything.

"Hello ladies. What can I get you to drink tonight?" The twenty-something, Asian, waitress asked with a smile. With tattoos and pink streaked hair, she looked more like she would be working at a club instead of a trendy sushi restaurant.

Bo responded with the house Saki, to which Lauren quickly agreed and in a flash, they were alone again.

"So, Lauren. What do you do for a living?"

Every muscled tensed at what had been an expected question, but her body was still on alert. Lauren had planned her response, hoping to skip past it quickly until a later time. There was still much to be dealt with in that arena. "I'm a consultant," she replied tight lipped.

"That's so very vague. Like a spy cover story or something." Bo let out a little laugh.

Lauren relaxed, allowing her smile to return. "To be honest, I am a retired doctor. I worked in chemistry labs and pharmaceutical development more than patient care, but it still helped change lives. But I needed a change, so I went out on my own, actually with my best friend, and started our own business."

Bo opened her mouth, ready to dig deeper, but was interrupted by the waitress delivering their drinks. The moment she left, Bo was right back on point. "Consulting on pharmaceuticals?"

"Not exactly, but there is still chemistry involved." Lauren lifted her glass in toast, spurring Bo to do the same. "To life's wonderful surprises."

"Here, here." Bo touched her Saki glass to Lauren's and then savored a sip.

"Your turn, Bo." Lauren set her glass down and clasped her hands on the table top with an expectant smile.

"Well, I'm a financial adviser. I just got promoted and now I'm working on finding my place in the boys club, if you know what I mean."

"Oh I definitely do, but somehow, I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence."

The waitress returned for their orders, breaking the Q and A session and granting Lauren a reprieve. It wasn't that she was having a bad time, or focusing on her earlier concerns, now her issue was the fact that she knew things about Bo already and it felt so dishonest. Still, she couldn't tell her now. Maybe once they got to know one another better, or at least after the whole telling Tamsin thing was over.

Dinner went off without a hitch, besides Lauren's late arrival. Conversation flowed freely and easily and the food was enjoyed thoroughly. Bo reluctantly allowed Lauren to pay after she insisted it was the least she could do following her behavior. As they made their way to the exit, neither was ready for the date to end. It was still early, even though it was a Sunday. They both dragged their feet on the way to the parking lot, making small talk and trying to find a way to make the evening last a little bit longer.

As they came to a halt in front of Bo's car, she fidgeted with her keys and then cautiously asked, "Would you care to take a walk down the boardwalk? Its a really nice evening." She smiled a shy smile, obviously treading carefully.

"I'd like that very much," Lauren answered, her soft smile shifting into a mischievous smirk. "But first, there's something else I'd like to do."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Bo responded eagerly, her smile widening in anticipation of the answer.

No words followed, only action. Lauren moved gracefully into Bo's space, smiling wider as the brunette's expression fell into one of surprise and then joy just before those delicious, supple lips of hers were captured fully, completely. The feeling was every bit as magical as the first, but now that she wasn't fighting it, Lauren realized something true. The old silly saying "you complete me" had never resonated more strongly for her than it did in that moment and finally, she let go of all her fears and just enjoyed the moment.

Bo moaned. Her hands slid down to Lauren's hips, fingers digging into soft cotton that covered well-toned flesh. Afraid that Lauren would run again, she snaked her arms around her waist, pulling her desperately closer and despite her better judgement, deepening the kiss. A whimpered response was her reward. The tense muscles of the blonde in her arms melted away as she gave in to the kiss. Needy gasps and heaving chests eventually parted their lips, but not by much.

Lauren softly nibbled Bo's lower lip, unable to keep her distance despite struggling for air. As she pulled back enough for Bo to gaze into those heavenly amber eyes for the first time, Bo fell speechless. There were no words for the honesty she saw in those soft brown pools that reflected the same warm feelings as her own. The missing piece of Bo's puzzle was right here in her arms in the form of an unbelievably smart, beautiful, funny blonde and she couldn't believe her luck.

Bo had believed that their first kiss had been the mother of all kisses, but the fireworks she was experiencing now shamed even her wildest dreams. She never wanted to stop kissing Lauren, never wanted to release her from her arms. The woman was something special and Bo truly felt like this was the beginning of something amazing. And to think they found one another with just one look across a crowded room of a bar.

As Lauren bit her lip and smiled with eyes darting back and forth from Bo's eyes to her lips, Bo could do only one thing. She kissed her again. And again. Smiling against Lauren's lips when she met her just as passionately, brushing her fears of the woman running again to the far recesses of her mind.

Life's wonderful surprises, indeed.

 **XXX**

There ya have it. A whole bunch of BoLo time that you have been patiently waiting for. More to come and Tamsin's journey in this as well. Thanks for sticking with me. Please R&R and give me your thought. Your comments give me joy and often, unexpected food for thought, which I love :D


	7. Chapter 7

**I really appreciate all the love for this story. You guys are the best. This chapter kind of developed a mind of its own. I hope it came out all right, so...anyway, here ya go**

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **"What's the difference?" I asked him. "Between the love of your life, and your soulmate?"**_  
 _ **"One is a choice, and one is not."**_ _ **― Tarryn Fisher, Mud Vein**_

 **XXX**

Tamsin had spent most of Sunday in bed, a rare occurrence since she was usually up with the sun. When two p.m. came around, she rolled out of the comfy confines of her mattress and took up residence on her plush sofa. Even though it felt like a wasted day, it also seemed needed. She rarely ever took a minute's rest. Her phone was an afterthought, tucked deep into her bag to avoid the certain onslaught of bff texts, and the rest of the world was shut out by blackout curtains and a giant cocoon in the form of a blanket. A day alone to rehash and reboot after her crushing loss was a great idea. Maybe now she could figure out what was next for her.

She had a nice condo, a job she loved, a supportive family, a great best friend and apparently, a new friend in Bo. Calling Bo her friend without the blinding hope of something more stapled to the word would take some getting used to, but it would have to be done. Bo had left no wiggle room. Friendship was all they would ever have and while it stung like hell earlier, Tamsin recognized that she was breathing easier today. Tomorrow would be better, and then the day after that, even better. The day after that...she would see Reyna.

Her heart thumped a little harder and she was tempted to pick up her phone, but she held steadfast to her plan of no outside contact. Reyna was confusing to her right now. She could admit to enjoying the woman's company and god knows she was amazing to look at, but was there anything more? She had been so wrapped up in Bo for so long that it was difficult to see anything else clearly. But all that could wait until Wednesday. For now, a movie marathon of _Underworld_ seemed appropriate. Kate Beckinsale always made things better.

 **XXX  
**

The alarm clock blared rap music at seven a.m. sharp as commanded. The thumping sound was something Lauren never enjoyed, but was certain to get her ass out of bed since she always left the clock across the room. She had tried other methods over the last ten years, but this had been the only sure fire way to get her up and moving. It was her routine. Just another morning, like any other morning, yet not at all like the others since Nadia had died. This one, a Monday of all things, had Lauren feeling a sense of vigor she had not known for years. There was energy, vibrancy, and as she bounded into the bathroom, a smile.

 _When was the last time I'd smiled in the morning before coffee or the pressure to put on a happy face for the world?_ _Not since the morning before Nadia's diagnosis._

That was a long time without an honest to goodness smile she could feel from the top of her head to the tips of her toes and down to the depths of her soul. There was only one reason for the sudden change and that reason was a gorgeous brunette who had reached into her chest and revived her heart with the skill of the finest cardiovascular surgeon known to man, but medicine could never have achieved the same results. There had been no reason for the organ to beat again, until now. Until Bo.

Lauren pulled open the curtains to a partly cloudy Miami horizon that in no way matched the light that was shining inside. A flash of the parting kiss they had shared just hours ago made her body hum. Her fingers unconsciously moved to touch her lips, longing for the brunette to visit them again. Shrugging off the gray sky, she went about preparing for her day, brushing her teeth and grabbing a quick shower. She pulled on her plush baby blue robe, tying the belt snug around her waist as she made her way to the kitchen.

As she poured her cup of coffee, she glanced out the sliding glass door to the sunrise. The balcony facing the ocean, even though it was a few miles away, had been her main reason for buying the condo. Her daily coffee out there, while reading the daily news, had been another routine she'd taken comfort in, but today, something pulled at her. There was something she needed to do, probably had needed to do years ago, but today was the day.

Setting down her mug and tablet on the table outside, she walked back in to the bookcase in the living room. A careful grasp lifted the picture of her and Nadia on the beach with reverence. The photo had been taken by a friend at sunrise twelve years ago. It was New Year's morning and they had joined several friends in toasting the first day of the new year with mimosas in their hands and sand between their toes. The moment had been captured to perfection with the newlyweds smiling so wide, lost in one another's eyes, that they were completely oblivious to the camera.

Her heart swelled at the memory, but then quickly receded, clenching tightly as the lovely memory was replaced by the pain of loss. "Hey you," she whispered softly as she gently brushed her finger down Nadia's cheek. "I miss you, so much, everyday." The bright, clear eyes she'd had moments ago turned to opaque glass as a pool of tears formed. She didn't want to cry. That wasn't what this was about. This was a good day, a happy day and she wanted to share it with the woman that had held her heart for so long.

She turned and carried the photo out to the table, setting it beside the mug to face her. The picture was set in a golden metal frame they had picked out at the store. Nadia voted for gold over black because it matched the suns rays off the ocean behind them. Lauren laughed at the memory. She didn't care what color it was, she just cherished the picture, but Nadia, being a photographer, had an eye for those things. Wiping at her eyes, she cleared her throat and looked to the glimmer of the ocean for a moment, before turning back to the photo.

"I miss you and I love you, but I've finally realized that I hadn't been living all these years. I thought I had, really and truly convinced myself that I had been able to move on and be happy, but I hadn't. The moment you left me, I locked myself away, content to exist in a facade until we would be together again. I mean, what was the point, right? I had lost a great love, the one person I believed I was meant to spend the rest of my life with, so that was that. No one could ever make me feel the way you did again, so why would I want to try to fake it?"

More tears rushed forward as she finally spoke her truths aloud. She had tried hard to move on, doing all the things they tell you to do when you lose a spouse, but when it came to the biggest one, she had faked it. She had never moved on. There were dates and sex and little meet ups to appease her friends and family that expressed concern, but she never set herself free.

A self deprecating laugh fell from her lips and she shook her head. "But that's exactly what I did, didn't I? You've probably been up there shaking your head at me, wondering why I'd been so insistent on punishing myself for something neither of us could control. You told me you wanted me to be happy, to enjoy the rest of my life, but how could I possibly, when the truest happiness I had known was with you?"

She took a deep breath and pushed her coffee away, no longer in the mood. "To be honest, I was afraid-afraid of what loving someone else would mean and whether or not you really meant it when you said you wanted me to move on. I don't know if I would have wanted you to love anyone else but me." She tipped her head back and considered her words. "No." Lauren shook her head vehemently. "No, that's a lie. That would be selfish and cruel and not at all how I would want you to spend so many years. I don't know why I would even say that, or doubt what you wished for me...yes I do. I was angry and scared and angry and heartbroken. Mostly angry...for so many years. Not at you, but at everything else for taking you away." Her hands met the table top with force, knocking the picture frame down and spilling coffee over the edge of her mug, but she didn't care. The dark liquid earned a steely glare as it pooled around the white mug. She reached past it and set the photo back on end.

"Sorry." Shaking out her hands and taking a deep breath, she started again. There was a point to make and it was time to do so. "What I'm trying to say, is that I get it now. I get all of it. I will always be grateful for having you in my life as long as I did and I will always love you. You will always live in my heart and my memory, but I have finally found a way, a reason, to move on. Her name is Bo and she's funny and beautiful and kind and makes me feel things...she's special. She had to be to bring me back to life, to make my heart beat with purpose again. I know its all brand new and it may not amount to anything in the grand scheme of things, but for the first time since I lost you, I have a reason to hope, a reason to try to be happy. Bo makes me happy and I hope that makes you happy, too."

As soft sniffle followed her admission and as if Nadia had heard her words and offered her approval, the clouds parted, allowing the sun to shine onto her balcony, setting her at ease.

"Thank you," Lauren hummed, her eyes closing to bask in the warmth that had graced her and the relief of finally setting herself free.

 **XXX**

Lauren walked into the office and headed for her desk, flashing Rey a smile and issuing a good morning on her way past. Once she was settled, she pulled out a bag, still warm with a grease stained corner, and set it on the corner of the desk. "Here, I brought you those muffins you like."

"Did you now?" Reyna raised her brows and studied her friend, who was going about her business without another glance. Rey had been watching Lauren with curiosity since she had stepped through the door. Something was different.

"Mhm. Come and get them before I decide to keep them to myself," Lauren stopped what she was doing, tilted her head and smirked mischievously.

Yes, something was definitely different and she was going to get to the bottom of it. "Thank you." With an easy push, she rose from her chair, grabbed her coffee and stalked closer to her old friend as Lauren continued to be lost in her own little world. She picked up the bag and smiled at the aroma permeating the paper. Quietly, she eased into the chair across from Lauren and ate her muffin in silence as she stared.

Lauren was smiling, an honest smile-one she hadn't seen in years. And she seemed relaxed. There was an ease about her in the way she remembered her friend from college, yet, not quite the same. Could it be the new woman?

"You're in a good mood this morning."

"Yeah, I guess I am," Lauren answered with a smile, her eyes never leaving her laptop screen.

"You had sex. Really great sex."

Lauren stopped typing and let out a breath knowing the usual interrogation was coming. "Why would you say that?"

"Because, I haven't seen you this darn chipper in years. And you brought me muffins."

"I bring you muffins sometimes and I'm not that chipper."

"You never bring muffins, I bring muffins. Sometimes you bring coffee and okay, maybe not chipper, but your beaming like a damned lighthouse."

"Stop it. I'm not. And I didn't have sex."

"You should."

"Maybe one day I will, but I won't tell you."

"I'll be able to tell."

"Ugh." Lauren sat back and shook her head. "What's your point? Am I not allowed to be in a good mood?"

"Hell yeah, you are. I've been wishing and praying for you for years now, but today..." Rey paused to find the right word.

"Today?" Lauren waited expectantly.

"Today, you look like the old you again. Like the Lauren I met in college, yet more...comfortable? That may not be the right word, but it looks good on you."

Lauren leaned forward and fell silent. Her eyes left Rey's and returned to her laptop, fingers hoovering above keys but not tapping them. She murmured a thanks and her lip twitched, before she sat back up with a smile. "I feel good today. Better than I can remember."

"Is it this new woman?"

"Maybe," Lauren responded with uncommon shyness, dipping her head to hide the blush rushing into her cheeks.

 _Interesting._ Rey smiled wide, enjoying her friend's discomfort, but it was for the best of reasons. "Wow. All right." She clapped her hands in excitement. "So, who is she? Do I know her?"

"Rey," Lauren whined. She knew she had to come clean soon, but something made her want to keep it a secret just a little longer, as if telling someone would make it all disappear. "Soon, I promise. I just need to process."

"Aww, come on! Really?"

"Please?"

"You are just lucky I love you. I can't wait to meet her. Any woman that's got you smiling like that again has to be something amazing."

"I think she is and Rey? You were right."

"About?"

"Many things, but mostly, about letting go and giving it a shot. It might be possible for me to have more than one love in a lifetime."

Reyna smiled and moved around the desk. "You know I love being right, but that is the thing I want to be most right about." She leaned in and wrapped her arms around Lauren, who returned the hug just as strong. "Just don't leave me hanging too long," Rey spoke into Lauren's ear.

"I promise." Lauren released her hold and regarded the woman before her. _Where would I be without her support all these years?_

With a broad smile, Lauren shifted into work mode and the duo began their plan for the week of helping their new clients find love.

 **XXX**

Monday had flown by, Tuesday was a flash, and before Tamsin knew what had hit her, it was Wednesday. Burying herself in work and private clients certainly did as intended by keeping her mind occupied, but now that she had stopped and looked at the clock, a tiny flutter shook her stomach. In a few hours she would see Reyna and there was just something about the woman that stripped away her usual cocky attitude and made her want to bare her soul. She didn't have to try to impress her, or become anyone different. Their time together was always free and easy and it felt great. What it meant in the big picture, she wasn't sure, but for the first time in her life, she was open to really trying for a happily ever after that didn't include Bo Dennis.

Tamsin parked her car and started toward the elevators, stopping short at the sight of a familiar face. "Bo? What are you doing here?"

The shock on Tamsin's face caused Bo to pause and reconsider her actions. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have... you need space. Sorry." Bo turned her eyes to the ground and darted past on her way back to her car.

"Wait," Tamsin blurted out. She didn't mean to make Bo feel unwelcome, it was just a surprise. She kind of figured she would never see her again except with Kenzi. "Thank you. I mean... yes, I asked for time, but I appreciate you checking on me. Want to come up for a drink?"

"Sure. " Bo offered a weak smile, unsure of the protocol for the situation. "If you're okay with that."

"I'm fine, Bo. Come on. How's your week been?" She led them back to the elevators.

"Not too bad. I'm getting the hang of things and proving myself."

The doors opened and the two women walked inside, not missing a beat.

"That's good. I knew you would."

"Thanks. Umm, the hockey lingo helped."

"Oh yeah?" Tamsin perked up. A proud grin overtook her lips.

"Yup. I engaged in water cooler talk about the Panther's and, not to toot my own horn, but I did a kick ass job."

"Awesome!" Holding up her hand for a high five, Tamsin took a second to gloat over her influence.

Bo met her hand with a solid five and smiled wide. "It was all thanks to you."

The doors opened and they stepped out, hanging a quick left to Tamsin's door. "I do what I can to spread the hockey love." She let them into her apartment and headed straight to the fridge. "Maybe we can go again sometime."

"That would be great," Bo agreed, taking the offered bottle of Stella.

"Yeah." Tamsin leaned against the counter and took a swig of her beer to help take the edge off.

There was a long awkward pause as the two stood across from one another, neither certain of how to proceed from here.

"So," Bo stumbled for words, but she had to end the silence. "You're okay then? Ya know...with us?"

"I think so. I've had a lot of time to think since Saturday. I had to try, ya know? I'd loved you for years and I thought maybe it was finally our time."

A lump formed in Bo's chest as the last few words came out in a whisper. "I understand. It's okay. I mean, I'm sorry I don't feel the same way."

"I get it. As much as it kills me to admit it, there was no 'aha' moment. No matter how much I wanted there to be. But I am happy that we are better friends because of it." A sincere smile graced her lips, even though her heart still weighed heavy.

"Me too." Bo met her smile and took a long pull of beer.

"Bo, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you believe in Kenzi's theory of sparkage? Have you ever felt it?"

Bo laughed out loud as Tamsin's face shifted to confusion. "Not long ago I would have said no."

"But now?"

"Now? Yeah. I've felt it and its like nothing I can describe." Bo sighed with a goofy grin, drifting off to daydream of Lauren while slipping in another sip of brew.

As much as Tamsin hated that she wasn't the one who put it there, she was happy for Bo. "Where did you meet? Never mind. You don't have to answer if-"

"We just shared a moment across a crowded room. As ridiculous and corny as that sounds, I knew she felt it too and then she was gone. Then, I ran into her on the beach. I nearly blew it by rushing things, but our second date was just unbelievable." Bo fell silent and swirled the bottle of beer, studying the froth that formed inside. "What about you?"

Swallowing down the lump that had lodged in her throat from Bo speaking so reverently about another woman, one she had dated twice already, Tamsin finally let go of the dream of Bo Dennis completely. "I always believed I would find it with you, but I actually, think I've felt it with someone else. I was just too preoccupied to pay attention."

Bo's glassy brown eyes landed on hopeful green ones. "I hope you find it, Tamsin. I mean it. I think you're great and you deserve someone special."

"Thanks, Bo. I think we both do."

Bo nodded and finished off her beer, setting the empty down on the counter. "Thanks for the beer. I should get going. I'm glad we had this talk, though. Don't be a stranger."

"Same to you. I expect to be first on the call list for hockey tickets," Tamsin joked, but she seriously had a great time.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Kenzi gets first dibs on concerts though."

"I can live with that. Take it easy, Bo."

"You too, Tamsin."

And with that, Bo Dennis walked out the door and Tamsin could finally say she had closed that very long, very torturous chapter of her life. Her mind instantly drifted to the woman she would be seeing very soon and her body responded with approval. There was just something about the exotic woman beyond her looks, that had set its hooks in her. "Here's to new beginnings," she said to an empty room and tipped her beer in the air.

 **XXX**

Bo sat down behind the wheel and her thoughts automatically drifted to Lauren. They had spoken or texted each day since their date, but she longed to see her again, to touch her and dammit, to kiss her. The woman was an amazing kisser. With her heart beating faster from the mere thought of Lauren's lips, she yanked her phone from her pocket with haste and began typing. Right on cue, her phone rang, interrupting her message, but before she could be angry, she noticed the name flash on screen.

"Hello, beautiful."

 _"You're not so bad yourself, Bo,"_ Lauren purred in reply.

Bo's pulse raced from the way her name rolled off the blonde's tongue, bringing a blinding smile to her face. "I was just thinking of you."

 _"Were you?"_

She loved the way Lauren teased. "I was. I was in the middle of sending you a text to see how your day was and to ask when I might get to see you again?"

 _"So I guess you haven't been staking out O'Malley's anymore or you would have seen me already."_

The words bounced with humor, making Bo laugh. "No, I have not, but if that what it takes, I will head there now."

 _"I'm not there now."_

"I'll wait."

 _"If you're free, then I've got a better idea."_

"I'm listening."

 _"You up for some paddle boarding?"_

"If it means I get to see you in a bathing suit, then absolutely." Bo's eyes sparkled and her stomach flipped.

Lauren laughed and it was music to Bo's ears. _"I have to admit that that was my hidden agenda as well."_

It was Bo's turn to laugh. Never in her life had any thing felt so effortless, so right. "I promise not to disappoint."

 _"It would be impossible for you to do otherwise. I will text you the address. It's a friend of mine's house. He only lives here a few months a year, but lets me use it and the access to the beach."_

"Sweet deal. He's not your sugar daddy, is he?" Her tone was teasing, but it was a concern. Bo could never share Lauren with anyone.

 _"God no! I have enough of my own sugar," she chuckled. "He is a childhood friend and besides, his boy toys would get jealous."_

"Fair enough," Bo breathed out in relief. I will see you soon."

 _"Can't wait."_

Lauren hung up and five seconds later, Bo's phone beeped with an incoming text. The address was no where near her house, so Bo was thankful once again that she always kept a suit and flip flops in her car just in case the mood struck. Not wanting to miss another second more than she had to, Bo cranked up her car and sped off toward the woman she'd been dying to see again.

Twenty five minutes later, Bo was relieved to pull into the driveway of the modest, yet modern-looking, yellow and white beach house. Traffic could have been a total bitch, but it seemed that luck was on her side. The sun would be setting soon, but the ocean was calm and perfect for an evening paddle. More importantly though, it was perfect to be with Lauren. She silenced the engine and grabbed her bag, happy that she had made a quick stop to change so she could make an entrance. The plan was to leave the blonde awestruck from the moment she laid eyes on her, but she had no doubt that seeing Lauren in a suit would most likely render her the same.

Stepping from her car, she followed the directions in the text and found the side gate propped open. She made sure to shut it securely behind her, then meandered around the side between the thick landscape sea grapes and palms. It was a wonderfully private home between two monstrous mansions. There was a kidney shaped pool with a tiki bar and a deck that overlooked the ocean. The view was stunning, but it wasn't the ocean she was looking at. Lauren was lying on a towel facing the house to enjoy the last rays of the day. Her bikini was a very Bond girl-looking, white triangle top and skimpy bottoms with adjustable black straps that pushed Bo's pulse into a full gallop. The light breeze tossed a few stray blonde hairs from her pony tail across her face. Her arms were stacked behind her head, exposing her toned stomach. Bo's gaze drifted south to a pair of long, toned legs that set her body aflame.

Lauren's eyes were closed and Bo took advantage of the moment to savor the image of the goddess bathed in golden rays of evening sun. As much as she wanted to touch the exposed skin, to feel if it was as soft and warm as she imagined, she was also content to just observe the gentle rise and fall of the woman's supple breasts with each breath. The slight hint of a smile that played on her lips. Bo could easily see herself falling for Lauren and she thanked the heavens that fate had brought them together.

"You just gonna stare, or you coming to join me?" Lauren never moved, never opened her eyes, but smiled wider as the echos of Bo's laugh carried to her ears by the sea breeze.

"Oh, I'm definitely joining, but I had to take a minute to enjoy the view." As if a thousand charging bulls could keep her away.

The gate shut behind Bo and Lauren pushed up on her elbows, finally laying eyes on the captivating brunette. "You definitely did not disappoint," Lauren said with an awestruck smile as Bo approached in her red, v-bottom bikini with a halter top.

"I aim to please." Bo put extra sway to her hips and smiled brighter than the sun, her confidence booming at the sight of Lauren nibbling her lip.

"I am definitely pleased." Lauren jumped up from her towel and rushed forward to meet her. The two stopped a few feet apart, smiling like fools.

"I can say the same," Bo purred as she raked her eyes down Lauren's body again. She should pull her into her arms and kiss her stupid, but there was a lingering fear of scaring her away again, so she practiced restraint. The third date, what was protocol? Bo was at a loss since she hadn't done the dating thing since freshman year of college.

Lauren, sensing Bo's hesitance, took her by the hand and pulled her close. Their nearly naked bodies pressed flush against one another, making both women gasp. Neither was shy though, making sure to enjoy as much exposed skin as possible.

Bo struggled for breath as much as words. "I didn't want to assume anything." Her palms flattened against Lauren's back. The woman's tanned skin was every bit as soft as she had imagined and surprisingly toned. Bo couldn't help but traverse a path up and down the taut muscle, smiling at the shiver she elicited.

With one arm holding Bo tight against her thrumming body, Lauren's free hand slid up and tenderly cupped her jaw. Bo's breasts pressed deliciously against her own and she couldn't resist a quick glance before brushing her lips across the full, trembling ones less than an inch away. "I appreciate that, but from now on, you can assume that I want to kiss you."

Bo's smile widened until her dimple appeared. "I can do that." The millimeters between them closed in an instant, their mouths meeting with gentle passion that burned like an inferno until the fire had sucked all air from their lungs. Bo was the first to break, but pressed her forehead to Lauren's and whispered, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Lauren allowed one more peck on her lips before she pulled away and stared into Bo's eyes. "You ready to hit the water?" She tugged on her hand, pulling Bo toward the paddle boards.

"As long as I'm with you," Bo replied, her legs carrying her toward Lauren's commanding, come-hither, grin. "I'm ready for anything."

 **XXX**

 **SAME TIME- BACK ON THE PUBLIC BEACH**

Tamsin approached the beach with her gear in hand, feeling more nervous than she should for a training session. Her stomach did somersaults when Reyna flashed that pearly white smile at her. The woman shined like a diamond in the sand in an all white, form fitting, Nike outfit painted on caramel skin. Those bright green eyes could be seen for miles and Tamsin found that she was unable to do anything but smile and stare as she was lured closer to the woman.

"Hey there! So happy we're doing this again." Reyna's enthusiasm was contagious and it set Tamsin a little more at ease.

"Me too. I've been looking forward to this."

"Seeing me or kicking my ass?" Rey's head fell back as she laughed.

"Both," Tamsin replied softly, surprised at her answer.

Reyna quieted and studied the woman across from her. "Both for me, as well." She reached for Tamsin's hand and gave it a small tug, unrooting the tall blonde's feet from their place in the sand. "Let's get started so we can go have ice cream after" she said with a laugh.

Tamisn tightened her fingers around Rey's and pulled her to a halt.

Surprised, Reyna turned and faced a shell shocked Tamsin who was contemplating something. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Ooo-kayyy... If you don't want to do this, we can do something else."

"Have dinner with me."

"I have clothes in the car. I can change."

"No. That came out wrong...Umm, I'd like to take you out to dinner. One night. On a date. Without kicking your ass first..um, but maybe after. We'll see how it goes."

"Tamisn, I-"

"No. Sorry... I'm sorry I asked. I probably just ruined everything," Tamsin backtracked, wishing the words could be sucked back out of the air and struck from memory.

"No, shhh," Rey soothed. "Take it easy. I just..." She paced, looking for the best way to say what she needed to say. "I just don't want to be a rebound girl."

"You're not. I promise. I've thought a lot the last few days and I really like how I feel when I'm around you and I'm not trying to be someone I'm not. Each time I'd been with you, you'd left a mark on me, marks that struck me deep. Marks I couldn't erase, not that I wanted to. But I had tunnel vision. I was so set on the pursuit of an old childhood dream that I couldn't see the very real, very adult woman that made my skin tingle with a touch and my heart tremble at a glance. I know the timing seems bad and maybe you're not really interested...I hope you are...but anyway, I think you're great and I'd really like to take you out sometime, I mean, if you're willing." _That went downhill fast._ _Smooth. Real smooth, Tam._ She could just kick herself for rambling like an idiot.

Tamsin stood before Reyna emotionally naked and vulnerable and she hated every moment of it. She hated the way it felt as her heart clung to hope that the answer would be yes. She hated that she was so flustered and shy, reliant upon another's acceptance. But she enjoyed that flash of excitement in Reyna's eyes when she had bared her soul and she was really, really, loving the slow pull of the woman's lip into a grin and the nod that accompanied it as Reyna finally replied, "Yes."

"Yes?" She needed to hear it twice to be certain. She couldn't stand the idea of a misunderstanding. Her heart would turn to dust.

"Yes." Reyna confirmed and just for good measure, she said it again while reaching out to give Tamsin's hand a squeeze to cement her acceptance in reality. "Yes, Tamsin. I'd love to have dinner with you."

"Cool." Tamsin smiled and shrugged her bag strap further up her shoulder like it was no big deal, even though she was amped to eleven on the inside. "Ya know, those burpees aren't gonna do themselves," she said with a smirk that grew more mischievous as Rey's eyes sparkled. Tamsin shoo'd her away. She needed a minute to regroup and finish her round of mental high-fives before focusing on the workout and their impending date.

"You really will be the death of me, one way or the other." Reyna smiled wickedly, then turned and took off on a warm up jog, kicking up extra sand at a laughing Tamsin just for spite.

Tamsin didn't even try to avoid staring at the woman's taut backside as she jogged away. With Rey's quick wit, intelligence and lithe body, she was prepping herself for a physical and emotional challenge, but then, she loved a challenge.

 **XXX**

 **BACK AT THE BEACH HOUSE**

When Bo could barely balance herself on the board any longer, Lauren granted her a merciful reprieve. "I'm getting hungry. You ready to head in?" The exhaustion in the brunette's body was obvious. Having confessed to never having been paddle boarding before, Bo had no idea of the full body workout she would be receiving, but she pushed through with a smile and Lauren enjoyed the fact that she was willing to try new things.

"Oh my god, yes!" Bo replied between heavy breaths. Instantly, she turned her board into a wave, her arms falling heavy at her sides as she rode to shore.

Lauren lingered for a moment before following her in, taking full advantage of the view from behind. Bo was just...she was at a loss for words to describe all things Bo. The ease between them was uncanny and seemed to fill more than just the void left by Nadia. Bo filled every nook and cranny with sunshine and while Lauren still had questions, she had decided definitively to just go with it.

She floated ashore, laughing at Bo who had collapsed face down atop her board while the waves continued rolling up over her shapely thighs and picture perfect ass.

"I don't think I can move, Lauren. You wore me out."

Lauren's libido stirred, screaming to be unleashed and before she could stop herself, she blurted out, "I would prefer to wear you out in other ways." A flush filled Lauren's cheeks, causing her heart to race. She couldn't believe she had said that to a woman she hardly knew, but it was true. She could definitely think of other ways. Many, many other ways.

Bo rolled over with a knowing smirk. "Believe me when I say I look forward to that."

Lauren blushed harder. Unable to meet Bo's seductive gaze any longer, she decided now would be a great time to pick up her board and head to the house. She was dangerously close to letting actions replace words. Self control in the presence of such a magnificent creature was becoming scarce. "I was planning to grill burgers," she called over her shoulder. "Hope that's all right."

Bo struggled to her feet, her legs and arms rubbery and weak. She managed to get the board half way to the house before Lauren ran back and helped.

"Sorry I didn't warn you, but you did great out there. Did you have fun?"

"I did." Bo smiled, moving closer as they walked. "It would be more fun if I was in shape for it, but there was this hot blonde out there that made it all totally worth it."

"Really?" Lauren caught Bo's amused grin from the corner of her eye and decided to play along. "I didn't see her. I had my eye on a gorgeous brunette." They stole quick glances at one another, enjoying the playfulness and then Lauren nodded toward the deck. "Come on. I'll grab you a beer and you can rest while I cook."

Bo had tried several times to offer her assistance, but Lauren insisted she relax and enjoy herself, announcing herself as a grill master and that she "had it all covered." She wasn't lying. It wasn't long at all before she produced four perfect burgers stuffed with feta, sun dried tomato and basil with a side of homemade potato salad she had brought along.

Bo took one bite, then rolled her eyes in delight. "Amazing. My sister would go nuts for this. Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"My mother was a chef. I liked to help." It made her happy to cook for another person and even happier at the way Bo was gushing over the meal. "Sometimes the simplest meals can be the best with just a few little adds."

"I'll say. Thank you for this."

"Thank you for joining me on such short notice. I know we were going to see one another Friday night..." She let the sentence hang, not wanting to sound desperate.

Bo caught on and finished the thought. "At the risk of sounding clingy, I couldn't wait to see you again. Call me anytime."

"Okay." Lauren's face lit up. Not that she had any doubts that Bo felt the same way, but it was nice to know the other woman was craving her presence just as much. She didn't want her lack of companionship over the last many years to be pushing her faster than ready.

"This house is awesome, by the way."

"Yeah, my friend Ricky, we grew up together, inherited it from his grandmother. He owns a tech firm and works in New York a lot, so he lets me make use of it. He comes down a few times a year for vacation."

"Great friend to have."

"Yeah," Lauren chuckled. "He's a good guy and a ton of fun."

A comfortable silence fell between them. Lauren finished her food, wiped her mouth and stared off to the ocean. Now was as good a time as any to deal with why she ran from Bo. She knew she still owed her answers. "So, I uh, still owe you an answer." She turned to Bo. "Umm..." her words failed as she lost herself in dark, decadent eyes that reminded her of the finest chocolate. "For..."

Bo's gaze held hers, sparkling more with every speechless second. Lauren jumped as a warm hand caressed her arm, shocking her back to reality. "For uh, running away."

Offering a supportive squeeze, Bo spoke from her heart, "I'm just glad you came back."

Lauren covered Bo's hand with her own, never breaking the gaze. "Me too. And I'm sorry I didn't want to give you an answer. I had to figure it out myself."

"Did you?" Bo asked. The furl of her brow echoed her concern.

"Yes." Bo waited patiently as Lauren straightened herself and collected her thoughts. Her expression shifted to one of sadness. "Let me caution you, I don't know how this will sound and I am in no way trying to hurt your feelings, but please hear me out. I like you and this is something you need to be okay with if we are going to keep dating. And please be honest with me if its not something you want to deal with. Okay?"

"That uh, sounds ominous," Bo forced a laugh to lighten the mood, but failed, so she cleared her throat and nodded. "But please, go on."

"I was married once before."

"Okay...I wasn't expecting that, but that's all right. Is that all?"

"No. Well...yes, but no."

Bo shook her head, confused as to where this was going.

Lauren removed her arm and stood so she could pace. Moving helped to clear her mind. "Nadia and I got married during undergrad. It was one of those whirlwind romances, but we just clicked, ya know? And she was beautiful and funny and kind." Lauren looked on wistfully, missing the way Bo's face fell. It wasn't until Bo shifted uncomfortably that Lauren took notice, soothing her with a gentle touch of the hand. "Not long after, she started feeling ill. Just little things at first, stomach pains, fatigue." The memory of the news still felt like a fresh punch to the gut and Lauren's words sped up, needing to get their release. "They found some cysts in her ovaries and chalked it up to that. Many women get them. But they grew fast and one night she doubled over in pain. When they finally removed them, they found a very aggressive tumor."

"Oh, Lauren..."

"They thought it was contained and since she was young, some chemo should have killed it off, but..."

"Come here." Bo stood and surrounded Lauren in the warmth and safety of her strong arms.

The stinging of tears struck Lauren's eyes as she choked back a sob. Her arms wrapped tight around her own chest. She chastised herself for putting Bo through this and ruining their night...and maybe more, but she couldn't stop now. "Within months she was gone. I'd never hurt so bad...I was angry, so angry. And I swore I would never find another to make me feel that good again and for ten years, I hadn't. I'd pretty much shut that part of myself down. No one even sparked my interest, until you." She tipped her head up and found Bo's glassy eyes peering down at her. "And when we kissed that night, nothing ever felt more right and it scared me. It also hurt a lot. I felt guilty for feeling so much for someone else and I ran."

"You deserve to be happy again, Lauren."

"I know that, now. But at the time...I'm sorry, I ruined our night." She tried to pull away, but Bo was having none of it.

"Not at all. I get it. I do. I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. It's never fair to lose someone so young and always hard to lose one you love, but I bet she was really happy to have had a love like yours. You made her time on earth amazing."

Lauren couldn't speak, only nodded into Bo's chest and allowed her arms the freedom to snake around Bo's waist. She had feared this very conversation, afraid that it would scare Bo off or make her feel she had to live up to some standard she might not attain, but no. Here she was, solid as a rock, an anchor to help Lauren weather the storm and her heart pounded a little harder feeling how right she felt in Bo's arms.

Bo placed a tender kiss to Lauren's forehead and whispered, "I'd like the chance to make you that happy again, if you'll let me?"

The smile was unstoppable despite her red puffy eyes and stuffy nose as Lauren peeked up and answered, "I'd really like that, Bo. Thank you for listening. You're amazing."

"I am pretty amazing, aren't I," she teased.

"Very."

"Do you want to talk some more?"

Lauren sighed, relieved to have gotten it off of her chest, but that had been enough drama for one night. "No. I don't want to look back anymore. I want to move forward." Lauren slowly unraveled herself, taking one of Bo's hands into her own as she walked backward toward the house. It was endearing how supportive she had been and Bo was due a reward. "I was hoping I could interest you in dessert," she drawled with a cheeky grin that doubled with the rise of Bo's brow. "I'll make us banana splits."

"Whip cream?"

"Of course. With a cherry on top." She winked.

"Lead the way." Bo jogged up and gave her a playful slap on the ass, causing a startled squeal to erupt. Her head flew back with a laugh before she was pulled down into an unexpected, fierce kiss.

Lauren's fingers threaded deep into Bo's long, silky hair. "I'm so glad you found me," she husked before her tongue danced along the edge of Bo's top lip. A moan filled the air when they met met in a slow tango. Lost in the onslaught of a billion sensations, Lauren finally put a word to how Bo made her feel.

Skydiving.

She had done it when she turned eighteen and being with Bo was exactly like sky diving. That free fall before the chute opened that scared you to death and sent your heart jumping from your chest, but made you feel more alive that you ever imagined with every cell in your body on the edge of its seat...that was what Bo did to her and by god, she wanted to jump over and over and over again.

 **XXX**

 **Another one in the books. Looks like all the ladies are on track...for now. Hope you enjoyed it. R & R and let me know your thoughts please. There's a few different ways to go here as I ponder how to tie it all up. Thanks for reading**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone!**

 **Thanks so much for the support for this story. I didn't have it planned to go the way it did, but I am happy that it has spurred some talk amongst reviewers on dealing with grief. It is definitely different for everyone. I appreciate that there have been so many views on the topic to explore. I have experienced loss on many levels and a few have taken a long time to get over. I can only imagine what it feels like to lose a spouse or a child for that matter. I wasn't able to express it as well as I had it in my head, but that's ok.**

 **To my guest reviewer that worries about me, no need. I never take reviews personally. Sometimes they give me food for thought in where my story is headed. Folks are free to express themselves however they want for my fics. I know there are those that consistently don't like my stories and that's fine. I just smile, because they still read them and take the time to comment anyway.  
**

 **As for the story, we have moved past all that now as Lauren has broken through her darkness thanks to Bo's light. Let's deal with the reveal to Bo and get everyone on to their happily ever after, the way I always like it. Probably another chapter, maybe two left.**

 _ **XXX**_

 _ **"Yes, loving is a painful thrill,**_

 _ **And not to love more painful still;**_

 _ **But oh, it is the worst of pain,**_

 _ **To love and not be loved again." - Thomas Moore**_

 **Chapter 8**

With her other clients all set for the weekend, there was no reason to be at the office. That allowed Lauren the chance to really think about the things she needed to do to move forward with Bo. And she definitely wanted to move forward. Bo had been unbelievably patient and understanding about her erratic behavior and for the first time in years she could truly say she felt whole. Whatever it was about Bo, she had seeped through the cracks in Lauren's armor and quickly dismantled the emotional defenses she had hidden behind for years.

Lauren set the box down in the corner of her closet just as three knocks wrapped on her door. "Come in," she yelled out. With a final glance at the memories of a life left behind, she smiled and shut the door. After a quick stop in the bathroom to wash her hands and straighten her clothes, she headed to the living room to meet her guest.

Waiting with a box of pastries in hand was Reyna, who immediately picked up on the change in the apartment and eyed her curiously. "What's going on, Lauren?" Her eyes roamed from the empty spot on the wall, to the barren shelf and over to the end table, where a wedding photo once sat. The only thing still on display was a collage of old photos on the wall. It was something Lauren loved that pictured her with various friends and family and included one of her and Nadia the day they had gotten engaged.

Lauren smiled. There was just one thing going on, one amazingly fantastic thing, Bo. "Something wonderful." The heat of a blush hit her cheeks. Slightly embarrassed at her physical reaction, but feeling too good to care, she smiled again, twice as wide. "Thanks for coming and for bringing those." She took the box and walked to the island.

Rey took Lauren's new found ease that seemed to radiate around her. "You're welcome and what's this new thing you're doing? Smiling? Like really, truly smiling?"

"Stop it."

"Did you get laid?"

"What? No!"

"That's too bad. But, I'm serious. I love it. I haven't seen you smile like that in so long."

"Coffee?"

"Always." Rey took a seat and leaned forward on her elbows. Lauren was currently blushing for the second time in as many minutes and it only stoked her nosiness. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Handing over a steamy mug, Lauren closed her eyes and savored a sip before landing back on Rey. "First, let me say that you were right about so many things, but I needed to do things in my own time. No one could speed it up or help me through. It was as if my soul had shut itself behind closed doors, determined to ride out the rest of its days in darkness."

"I know and I'm sorry for pushing, but I love you and-"

"It's okay, Rey. I know. Mom, dad, you...everyone just wanted the best for me and I love you all for it. Thank you for not giving up on me."

"It's what we do for our family, Lauren." Reyna placed a comforting hand on her arm.

"True, but I know from group therapy that some people aren't as lucky." She forced a smile and hid behind her mug. "I had never let myself say that final goodbye, never made peace with losing her. I thought I had, but I never did. Instead I set my life on hold, choosing to cherish her and suffer her loss day in and day out rather than open myself up to the possibility of another heartbreak."

"And now?"

"Now? I finally realize what I needed to do and I did it. And Rey," she smiled an exhausted smile. "There is a weight off of me that I didn't even know I'd been carrying. My body is physically exhausted, but my mind, my heart, feel free. I could probably sleep for a week, though," she said with a light chuckle.

Standing from her stool, Reyna stepped around and wrapped her arms around her best friend. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." Lauren returned the hug. The pair sat silent in an embrace that spoke of their years of friendship and shared pain.

When Rey released her, she pulled back and met her eyes with a serious stare. "What or whom, may I ask, triggered this revelation?"

"See now, that's why I really wanted to talk to you."

"Uh oh."

"What? No uh oh. I just...I needed to talk to you about it."

"Okay...so talk."

"It's Bo."

"Who's Bo?"

"Tamsin's Bo."

The words filtered through Reyna's mind as the realization finally hit her. "Bo Dennis, Bo?"

Lauren nodded.

"Holy shit! Never saw that coming. How? When? How?" she rambled, flabbergasted. "She's smokin', by the way," she added with a subtle poke to the ribs.

Lauren giggled. "God, she really is."

"You didn't break the rule did you? Wait...are you the reason she and Tamsin didn't work out?"

"Absolutely not. I had seen her once before we met Tamsin though."

A light went on in Rey's mind and she interrupted the story. "Ohhhhhh, so that's why you freaked out when you saw her picture."

"Yeah. But we'd never spoken. She didn't even see me."

"So, how did you meet then?"

"The night after the hockey game, when we were at O'Malley's, they came in after the game and she saw me across the room."

"But she was with Tamsin that night."

"Yes, she was. I'd never break the rule, even if she set my entire world on pause when our eyes met. I quickly disappeared out the door before she could approach me. But then, the night you texted me that they were through, I had been walking the beach and she was there. We nearly bumped into one another and I just couldn't walk away. Like, physically couldn't walk away. Bo ripped the door I'd been hiding behind off its hinges and shined a light inside me. I can't even explain it, Rey, but just a walk with her on the beach did so many things to me. Then the kiss...oh that kiss sent me into a tail spin."

"A kiss? Oh boy, so many things make sense about your behavior now."

"Sorry I didn't tell you. The whole thing just kind of sent me reeling."

"I get it. I have something to tell you too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, uh, I've got a date with Tamsin."

Lauren burst out laughing, much to the dismay of her friend.

"What's so funny? She's amazing."

"No, No, I know. She really is." She snorted. "It's this whole situation. We try to help Tamsin get Bo and instead Bo falls for me and Tamsin for you."

A grin curled Rey's lip upward as she started to laugh as well. "It may not have worked out how she planned, but Tamsin got herself a girl."

"She's got herself an awesome girl."

"I just hope it works out. When I'm with her, it's like...I don't know...nothing else matters and I feel so damned lucky to have her in my life."

"I know what you mean."

"So, what do we do now?"

"Well," Lauren began with a sigh. "We need to talk to Tamsin. I don't want there to be any secrets, that's just bad news. But I can't disclose anything to Bo about Tamsin due to our client confidentiality clause. So, first we talk to her and lay the cards on the table. We can't have either of them thinking this was all some ploy to take care of our own needs. If Tamsin is fine with telling Bo about hiring us, then I say we try to do it all together."

"Good plan. I'll call her and see if she can meet us later."

"Perfect." Lauren finally indulged in a bite of the flaky chocolate pastry, her eyes rolling back as the bittersweet flavor hit her tongue. "So fucking good," she mumbled with a smile through a mouth full of food.

"Lauren!" She bumped her friend's shoulder and chuckled. "Nice to have you back." You better save me some of those."

"If you're lucky," Lauren teased and hoarded the box in her arms.

Fumbling through her purse, Rey found her phone and dialed her girl. "Tamsin, hi." Rey's smile lit up the room and she spun back toward the kitchen as she spoke. "No, I can't wait for our date either." She fiddled with the coffee maker and caught Lauren staring from out the corner of her eye. "Yeah, six sounds fine. Sounds like fun." The heat of blush coursing up her neck had her turning to hide from prying eyes. She giggled and ran a hand through her dark hair, twirling the end around her finger. "Sure, I'd be up for that afterward."

She rolled her eyes at herself, acting like she was thirteen again and going on her first date with Trip Chase. He had hair like Joey McIntyre. "Oh wait, is it possible you could swing by the office later tonight?" She turned back to Lauren and gave a thumbs up, ignoring the smug grin of her bestie. "Great, thanks. See you then."

"Wow! You do have it bad for her, don't you?"

Rey hid her face in her hands and nodded. Her skin still red hot from Tamsin's seductive tone and innuendos.

"It's adorable, Rey. I've never seen you like this."

"I know, right? It's crazy. But I'm crazy about her, so I guess it fits."

"It's a good thing. I promise you that." They shared a smile. Lauren handed her a pastry. "All right, what time is she coming?"

"Probably about five thirty she said, although it depends on traffic and if her last session runs long."

"That's fine. You got any plans today? I was thinking of heading to a movie."

"We haven't done that in ages. I'm in."

Lauren smiled. "This feels good."

"It really does. Who knew one woman would change our lives so drastically."

Lauren agreed. It was true. Tamsin coming into their lives had been a blessing in disguise for all four of them.

 **XXX**

"Say what now?" Tamisn's eyes bugged wide as she struggled to comprehend the news.

Lauren sputtered, but Reyna picked up the ball an answered, "Bo and Lauren went on a date."

"Yeah, I heard that, but I...how did you meet?"

The night after the concert I had been walking on the beach. Bo was there. We nearly ran into one another from not paying attention."

"And the night of the concert was when I had texted Rey that we were done."

"Yes, and it was just a huge coincidence that we ran into one another. Our connection, though," Lauren dazed off as she thought about Bo. "It was instantaneous and I couldn't ignore it."

"And you'd never met Bo before then?"

"No, never. Though I had seen her in a bar one time, but we didn't meet. Never spoke. Besides, I have a rule. I never put myself before a client."

"Wait a minute." Tamsin was struck with an aha moment as she recalled a previous conversation with Bo. "You're the woman she was talking about."

"Huh?" Rey and Lauren asked in unison.

"When I saw her Monday, we got to talking and she said she'd seen a woman across a crowded room, and BAM! She was done for."

Lauren's pounding heart surged with excitement at the reveal, but she hid her smile with a cough and a sip of water.

"No shit?" Rey was intrigued.

"Tamsin, I promise never meant for -"

"Relax, Lauren. If Bo fell head over heels for you from across the crowded room, then it just confirms that we were never meant to be. Besides, letting go of that crazy dream opened my eyes to what was right in front of me." She leaned closer to Rey. "Not that I didn't notice how amazing you were before that, I just had blinders on. That sounds bad, I'm sorry." Tamsin's green eyes were awash with apology.

"I get it, Tam."

"Tam?" Lauren quirked a brow.

Rey smiled a shy smile. Tamsin didn't even flinch at the nickname, her eyes were fixed solely on Reyna. "I really do think you're amazing."

"So then, " Lauren broke their trance. "Are you okay with telling Bo about our arrangement? Because since you two are friends, I don't want it to be a secret. I really like her and don't want to mess it up."

Tamsin sighed. She'd never planned to reveal her secret to anyone, but she could see Lauren's point. It was hard to tell what Bo's reaction would be, however, if she really did like Lauren, she would get past it. A heavy sigh fell from her lips before she nodded and agreed, "Okay. Should we meet here or somewhere like a double date?"

"Maybe the double date, or just meet casually somewhere. I don't want her to feel trapped by dragging her here."

"True. Hmm...Friday night Rey and I are headed to the Latin American festival at the beach. Music, dancing, great food. How about that?"

"Perfect. Thank you, Tamsin."

"It's the right thing to do. I appreciate you handling everything so professionally and I really thank you for all your help."

"That's what we're here for."

"And thank goodness I made an appointment or we may have never met."

"Seems the fates have smiled upon us."

"Indeed. Now, if we are all done ladies, maybe Reyna would like to accompany me for a pre-date, date?"

"Oh my," Reyna fawned, fanning herself exaggeratedly as she admired the subtle lift of Tamsin's brow and coy grin. "Of course. I'd love to go."

Tamsin stood and offered Rey her hand, helping her up and waving Lauren a goodbye.

"See you Friday," Rey called over her shoulder, never tearing her eyes from Tamsin.

The door shut behind them leaving Lauren alone with her thoughts. Tamsin and Reyna had hit it off big time and Lauren was beyond excited for her friend. Rey had been teasing her about using her services to find "the one", but Lauren never really thought her friend was ready to settle down. In a roundabout way, the service did bring her someone special. Only time would tell if it was indeed her "one." Funny how things could turn out.

Now Lauren just hoped Bo wouldn't harbor any hard feelings. Her heart wouldn't be able to handle the disappointment. She was going to leave everything and then some on the table to let Bo know how much she wants to give them a real shot.

 **XXX**

 **Friday Evening**

The closer Bo and Lauren got to the beach side festivities, the more Lauren's stomach began to knot. Her fingers gripped a little tighter to Bo's hand, earning her a smile that stole her breath away. Just for that moment, her worries dissipated. There was only the two of them. No crowd. No impending conversation. But then reality came crashing back when Bo waved at Tamsin.

"There she is. I can't wait for you to meet her and my sister, Kenzie, although she had to work late. Maybe she'll be by later," Bo spouted, completely oblivious to Lauren's paling complexion. "I wonder who this new woman is," she continued, weaving them through the swarm of bodies. "She went on and on about her when we spoke. I'm happy she's found someone that's captured her attention like I have." Bo smiled again and Lauren put on her best show of enthusiasm.

"There you are. I was starting to think we'd have to drink this bucket of Corona's all by ourselves." Tamsin laughed with ease, not giving away any hint of nervousness. "Bo, I'd like you to meet Reyna."

"Reyna, I've heard lots of great things about you. So nice to meet you."

"And I you," Reyna returned offering her hand in greeting. "Hello, Lauren."

Bo's smile slipped away, replaced by to curiosity and something more as a flash of jealousy bolted through her. Slipping her arm around Lauren's waist, she asked, "You know one another?"

Rey's eyes darted to Lauren who appeared as if she would pass out and then returned to Bo. Knowing there would be no help from her friend, she replied, "We've been friends for years."

Looking from Reyna to Lauren, who had managed to reel herself in a bit, Bo's hold relaxed. "That's cool. Small world. Tamsin's been my friend since high school."

Swooping in to rescue Lauren, Tamsin held out a beer and pulled out a stool. "Here ya go, relax." She patted the top of the chair, then passed a beer to Bo and sat down across the table.

Lauren wasted no time taking several large gulps of the frosty ale as Bo scooted a stool next to her. Reyna slipped gracefully against Tamsin's side.

"Isn't this great?" Reyna surveyed the scene with a wide grin of approval. "I love Miami."

"Me too," Lauren finally managed to speak. The beer was helping her relax, even if it was only mental at this point. "I especially love all the culture."

The other three nodded their agreement and sipped their beers as they watched people dance. It was still early, but it wouldn't be long before bodies would fill every free space of the area moving to the rhythms of the Latin bands on tap.

Her vibrating phone had Bo reaching for her pocket. After a quick glance at her screen, she slipped it away. "Kenzi's on her way."

Tamsin swallowed hard, her eyes meeting Rey's and then Lauren's. Lauren nodded, running her fingers through her hair to give her free hand something to do.

Oblivious to it all, Bo sat tapping her foot to the beat and enjoying her beer.

"Hey, uh, Bo?"

"Yeah?"

"I actually have something I want to tell you."

Bo spun to face Tamsin. "What's up?"

"It's going to sound ridiculous, but just know that I was desperate."

"Okay..." Bo looked between Tamsin and Reyna, suddenly wondering it maybe her friend's date was someone of the hired variety.

"So, you know how I had wanted a chance to with you right?"

"Um, right," She sputtered, horribly uncomfortable with having this come up in front of Lauren. "This really isn't a good time, Tamsin. Can't this wait?"

"No, it can't. Sorry. You see, I was so desperate that I hired a professional to help me find an in, a way to get you to see me."

"A professional? I don't get it." Bo had never heard of such a thing. "How?"

"You see, there's an agency in town that specializes in helping people like me. They gave me confidence and helped plan a way to woo you, so to speak. That's how I ended up at the art show."

"Um, all right. Well, I thought we had worked through that, was I wrong? Because I have to tell you, I'm really into this beautiful woman right here." Bo rested her hand on Lauren's forearm and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"We're all good, Bo. I've also grown quite fond of the lady by my side." She threw Rey a wink, but kept focused on the task at hand.

"Good. So...?"

"So, Reyna and Lauren know one another, because they are the agency. They tried to help me. Only it didn't quite work out the way I'd imagined."

Bo stirred uncomfortably as she looked at each of the women at the table. "That was all some kind of a game?"

"No. None of it was a game, Bo. Like I said, I was desperate to gain your attention and they just tried to help me, but then you found Lauren in a crowded room and I fell for Rey...Lauren wanted to tell you sooner, but she couldn't without breaking her client privacy contract."

"This is your top secret consulting job, Lauren?"

All she could do was nod in response as the hurt in Bo's eyes was like a knife to the chest.

"So you already knew things about me? Knew who I was? And you pretended you didn't?" Bo's face grew red.

"Yes, but no," Lauren spoke quickly, her hand finding Bo's arm in a silent pleading for understanding. "The first time I saw you was before Tamsin came to us, but that night at the bar, yes. That's why I disappeared."

"And at the beach?"

"I just...I couldn't stay away anymore. Running from you the first time was the hardest thing I'd ever done. You moved something inside of me that seemed unmovable. I knew Tamsin had called it off and I saw you headed toward me and my feet just wouldn't let me get away again."

"I see. Well, this evening hasn't started out at all like I had imagined." Bo shook her head and glanced between the three other women. "That's quite a bit to digest. I think I need a walk."

"Bo wait," Tamsin tried to no avail as Bo held up her hand to cut her off.

Dark brown eyes searched whiskey browns for the truth and they didn't disappoint. Lauren's feelings for her were plain as day shimmering through unshed tears, every bit as deep as her own for the blonde, yet Bo couldn't stop herself from moving away. She needed some space.

Just as she began to maneuver through the crowd, Kenzi appeared beside Tamsin. "Hey, where's Bo going?"

Tamisn shook her head in sadness, unsure what to do next.

"Bo?" Lauren's voice cracked as she watched the woman who'd awoken her heart walking away from her. Standing on wobbly knees, she braced herself on the edge of the table as Rey rushed to her side. "Bo!"

Bo stopped and looked over her shoulder at the teary eyed blonde. The sight softened her resolve. "Walk with me?"

Lauren choked back a sob and exhaled a heavy sigh of relief. She nodded feverishly before trotting up and following her lead through the masses. They headed for the shore, walking side by side without a word as Bo processed her feelings. The lack of words from the brunette had Lauren stewing in her mind for what seemed like ages before Bo stopped and faced her.

"So," Bo started hesitantly, afraid to learn anymore truths about the blonde, but she just couldn't deny their connection. "Any more secrets I should know about?"

The gentle lapping of the waves came at a steady pace that synced with the song playing in the distance.

Lauren took notice of the fear in Bo's eyes. She had invited her to follow, so there had to be hope for them. Even though she understood it was a serious moment and she didn't want to scare Bo anymore, she just couldn't help a little tease to lift the mood. "I may have one more thing you should know."

Swallowing hard, Bo nodded for her to continue.

"I uh...know all the lyrics to every Vanilla Ice song."

Bo's brow furrowed in confusion before her lips curled into a giant grin. Unable to hold in a laugh, the mood lightened as she smiled at the bashful woman before her. "Is that so?"

"It is." Lauren rolled her eyes, turning a shade of light pink as she broke out into song, "Rollin, in my 5.0 with my rag top down so my hair can blow. The girlies on standby, waving just to say hi. Did you stop? No, I just drove by." She buried her hands in her face in horror and mumbled through closed fingers, "Oh god!"

One woman bent over in embarrassment, but the other doubled over with laughter. Bo couldn't contain herself. "That...that was just..." she choked out between gasps for air. "Wow! I wish I had that on video."

"You wouldn't!"

"I might. You don't know."

"Well now you know all my deep, dark secrets. I'll spare you from the rest of the album."

"That was a doozie, too."

"One that will come back to haunt me, I fear."

"You're probably right."

Lauren's smile faded. "Bo?" Are we all right? I'd really like us to be okay."

"We're fine." She held her hand out to Lauren, which was eagerly accepted. With a tug, the blonde fell into her and was wrapped in a tight embrace. Bo kissed the side of her head and spoke softly, "Thank you for telling me. It hurt a bit that everyone was in on this grand scheme to make Tamsin's crush a reality and that you knew but didn't tell me. However, I do understand the predicament you were in. In retrospect though, it really means nothing. This thing we have between us, it wasn't coerced. It's honest and crazy intense. I don't care how we met, I'm just happy that we did."

Lauren pulled back just enough to peer into dark brown eyes brimming with sincerity. "Me too."

"So, if you are up for it Lauren, I would like to see where this goes, you and me."

"I'd like that too, Bo." She slipped her hand down, their fingers interlacing like a perfectly woven tapestry.

They continued their stroll, working their way back up to the busy avenue until Bo pulled them to a stop outside an open cafe. The fast paced Latin sounds had faded, replaced by heartfelt tunes of the fifties that carried a room full of slow dancing seniors. Many of them looked as if they'd been sweethearts forever. Both women stopped to admire the joy and love on so many of the couples faces. After several minutes, a new song came on and Bo took Lauren by the hand, pulling her in to engage in a slow dance of their own as Frankie Avalon sang in the background.

"Venus, if you will  
Please send a little girl for me to thrill  
A girl who wants my kisses and my arms  
A girl with all the charms of you..."

"Venus, make her fair  
A lovely girl with sunlight in her hair  
And take the brightest stars up in the skies  
And place them in her eyes for me..."

"My mom loved Frankie," Bo spoke softly.

"Yeah?"

"Mhm. She would play this song a lot. It was her favorite of his. This and all the Beach Party movies with Annette Funicello.

"I love those, too."

Bo smiled. "Listening to the words right now, I can't help but think of you."

"Me?" Lauren pulled back, breaking their rhythm.

"Yes, you," Bo stated as if she were crazy for thinking otherwise. "I was ready to find that someone special and then you appeared, like a gift from the heavens with stars in your eyes."

"Oh, Bo." The flush swept into Lauren's cheeks and she dipped her head.

"Cheesy, I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." She looked back up, falling into the dark brown abyss. "That was beautiful. Thank you."

Lauren rested her head on Bo's shoulder and they continued to sway on the sidewalk until the song came to an end. It was in that moment that Lauren gazed up into deep brown eyes that reflected such affection she could almost cry. Her hand brushed Bo's cheek, slipping down and lifting the chin so her lips could do what they'd been begging to do since their last date. Tenderly they claimed the soft, supple lips lying just a whisper away, moving slowly to savor the unique flavor that could only be Bo. As sure hands pressed flat against her back urging her on, Lauren asked for more, grazing the tip of her tongue along Bo's top lip. Requested and granted. Bo pulled her close as clothes would allow, giving her free reign to explore till her heart's content as the pair lost themselves, swaying gently in the middle of the sidewalk to a song only they could hear.

 **XXX**

 **Yes? No? Maybe? This was a tough chapter to write. So many ways to go, so lemme hear your thoughts please and thank you sticking with me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay, I've been up to my eyeballs rewriting "Love By Design" for publication. Be on the lookout for it soon! As for this story, it will be wrapping up. Nothing but happy BoLo ahead. Thank you all for your patience and support. I am happy you've been enjoying it. It's certainly ended up being more than I had expected.**

 **Chapter 9**

 _ **"Being someone's first love may be great, but to be their last is perfect." - unknown**_

 **3 weeks Later**

Lauren sipped a glass of red wine as she enjoyed the fresh evening air from her patio. She had missed Bo these last few days. They had spoken on the phone and texted, but work had kept them too busy for dates. With each interaction, their connection grew. Being with Bo felt as natural as breathing and Lauren found herself yearning to take more and more breaths.

Today had been a long one void of Bo and as the clocked ticked close to ten pm, Lauren just couldn't bring herself to end the night without hearing the woman's silky voice. Just as she had reached for her phone to call, it vibrated. Bo's name lit up the screen with a text, but not nearly as bright as the smile that lit Lauren's face.

 _Bo: This has been an agonizingly long day_

 _Lo: Uh oh. I don't like frownie Bo. I know how to make it better_

 _Bo: Listening..._

 _Lo: Take two frownie brownies and call me in the morning_

 _Bo: :( not helping_

 _Lo: LOL_

 _Sorry. Couldn't help it_

 _Bo: So much for that extra special Love Doctor touch_

 _Lo: That would require a private consult. Care to hit the beach for a nighttime swim?_

 _Bo: If that's your recommendation, then I should obey doctor's orders_

 _Lo: In 20 mins at our usual spot?_

 _Bo: See there with bells on_

 _Lo: I bet you'd look great in bells_

 _Bo: Baby, I look great in everything_

Their texting had gotten increasingly flirty over the last week and Lauren loved it. She bit her lip as she contemplated pushing further. After all, she WAS dying to see Bo in absolutely nothing. There was no doubt that if and when they made it that far, naked Bo would be the most magnificent thing she had ever laid eyes on.

She shook her head, trying to clear her mind of the fantasy that had left her slack jawed and blushing all alone.

 _Lo: I would have to agree. Can't wait to see you._

Bo smiled as she read the last text. Part of her was hoping for a different response, something a little more sexy, but seeing Lauren would be so much better than tantalizing words on a screen. She had no expectations of a get together tonight, but the meet up would definitely bring a bright silver lining on an otherwise overcast day.

 _Bo: Same here. See you soon._

In a flash, Bo was off her bed, trading her sleep shorts and tank for her bathing suit and white crocheted tunic cover up. The beach was only a ten minute drive this time of night, but it was ten minutes longer than she cared to wait. Luckily, she hit all green lights on the way over, cutting her ride to six minutes. Yeah, she counted and she wasn't ashamed to admit it.

Pulling into a spot facing the ocean, she spotted the silhouette of a woman standing with long hair blowing in the wind. The moon was only at a quarter, leaving most details of the person in view to the imagination, but she knew it was Lauren. Her body instantly responded even without visual confirmation, but there was no mistaking her anywhere.

Throwing her car door open, Bo was a woman on a mission and nothing would deter her from reaching the one person who could make all the frustration of the day fade into nothingness. Slamming the door behind her, she rushed from the concrete to the sand and left Lauren no time to react as she pulled her in for a slow, deep kiss.

Eager limbs searched out ways to press their bodies impossibly closer as they melded together, each happy to give into the relief of being in one another's arms again.

Neither rushed the steps of their delicate dance, only pulling away for a quick breath of air before flawlessly falling back into step. Many wonderful minutes later, they broke the kiss and pressed forehead to forehead, both breathless and basking in the moment.

"Hi," Lauren sputtered between gasps.

Bo chuckled and pecked her on the tip of the nose. "Hi back."

They fell silent once again, staring into one another's eyes before Bo slid one hand from Lauren's back and found her hand, lacing their fingers together.

Lauren smiled and nodded over her shoulder to the water. "Wanna go in?"

"Skinny dip?" Bo waggled her brows suggestively as she released their hands and peeled off her tunic. That would be a dream come true on so many levels. She knew it wouldn't happen, but if she learned anything in life, it was you never knew until you asked.

"No way!" Lauren's head whipped side to side, taking note of several couples walking the beach. "There's people around."

"Damn. That definitely would have turned my frown upside down."

A hearty laugh roared through Lauren's chest, disguising the flutter in her belly. The temptation was strong, but she wouldn't...at least not this time. Still, she loved teasing Bo. "Trying to get me naked, huh?"

"Are you saying you don't want to do the same to me?" Bo's brow quirked upward, matching the wicked curl of her lip that could only be seen due to their close proximity.

A flush of excitement ripped through her body, settling between her legs. Hell yeah, she did! But all in good time. She was sure Bo knew exactly what effect the question had on her, but she was determined to come off as less than interested. Unfortunately, a wide smile refused to be denied even as she waved her hand with indifference and replied, "Nah! If you've seen one, you've seen them all."

"Oh-ho! Is that so?" Bo moved closer, seeming to accept some unspoken challenge. "I like to think I'm special." She stopped close enough to feel a shudder of breath escape the blonde and dance across her skin.

There would be no argument-Bo was definitely special. Lauren swallowed hard and dipped her head as she joined their hands once again. Things were progressing nicely and she knew that when they did take the next step, it would be amazing. But not tonight. Changing topics, she led them to the edge of the water and said, "So, tell me about this day of yours, Bo."

Accepting the shift in conversation, Bo breathed out with a hard sigh, "Well...There were meetings about all the things they want us to do differently. Then a class about how to make the changes, including some bullshit scripted sales pitch. Oh and a pervy client stopped in to ogle me. Then, to cap it all off, I had to listen to Hendersen and his misogynistic crap all day. For example..." Bo stood up tall, legs wide in the water and hands on hips to take up space. "Hey Dennis," her voice dropped deep and low to imitate her co-worker's. She slapped Lauren on the back and pointed to the ocean as she re-enacted the scene. "Check out the rack on that one. He he." She shook her head and relaxed her posture. "Dick."

Lauren doubled over in laughter. "Well, you did want to be one of the guys. Sounds like you got your wish."

Unable to argue, Bo shrugged. "I guess."

"And?"

"And what?" Bo asked confused.

"What was your answer?" Lauren was curious, not that she minded what the answer had been.

"I went along with it."

"Was it really a nice rack though?" Lauren smirked.

With a laugh, Bo replied, "It was, but not as nice as yours."

"Ahh! Very smooth, Dennis. Are you sure you're not the Love Doctor?"

"No way. That's all you." Bo laughed again and swept Lauren up into her arms, kissing her with every ounce of passion she had. "Thank you for this."

"For what?"

"For meeting me. Being with you makes everything better." She walked them into the water and sunk down, taking her girlfriend with her. The temperature was perfect, relaxing her tense muscles as it surrounded her body, but nothing felt better against her skin than Lauren.

Yet again the heat rushed into Lauren's cheeks as she wrapped her arms and legs around Bo. Charm oozed naturally from Bo, but she was laying it on thick tonight and the blonde loved it. No one had ever been able to make her blush as much as the brunette and she found she rather enjoyed the feeling. There was something about the fact a simple word or look from Bo could fill her with so much emotion-it was astonishing and unbelievably heartwarming. She couldn't fathom how she had gotten so lucky, but she thanked the heavens for the gift.

 **XXX**

"So," Kenzi started as she moved down the buffet line beside Bo. "It's been a few weeks now, how's things with Lauren?"

"Great!" Bo smiled and nodded. She was beside herself with how well it was going. She could hardly believe Lauren really existed. "Really great, actually. It's just so easy to be with her, like we've known one another forever. "

"No more skeletons?" Kenzi flopped six strips of crispy bacon onto her plate and then reached for the pancakes.

"Nope. We've had some very open conversations about our pasts. She went through a difficult time, but god Kenz, she's so full of life. She's funny and kind and beautiful and the best damn kisser-"

"Ugh! I get the point. No need for any more details. You'll ruin my breakfast."

Bo laughed as she scooped a heaping helping of gravy over her biscuits. "It's not like that. We're taking things slow and I have to say that I am enjoying the hell out of it. Dinners and walks and cuddles- I never realized how intimate those things could actually be until now."

"So you're saying it isn't all about sex? What a novel idea."

"Shut up."

"You know I'm just giving you a hard time. I'm happy. It was a rocky start, but she seems cool."

"She really is and I learn something new every time we're together. Lauren is full of surprises. I can't wait for our date Friday night."

With their plates full, the pair scanned the room for an open table, moving quickly to the last one in the corner. Just as they'd taken their seats, the waitress came swooped in to drop off silverware and take their drink orders.

Not sure where to begin, Kenzi analyzed the plethora of choices before her, before stabbing her fork into the stack of pancakes. "What are you two doing this week?"

"A wine and art class at some gallery."

"You can paint?" her sister mumbled in shock through a mouth full of food.

"No, but I can drink," Bo replied with a laugh. "But it sounds fun and I'll give it a try. Maybe Lauren digs a chick that can draw amazing abstract stick figures."

The comment drew a laugh. "Yeah and maybe you should wear a beret."

"Maybe I will." Actually, that sounded like a fun idea.

"Poor Lauren."

Bo gave Kenzi a playful slap on the shoulder and Kenzi nudged her back. The sisters exchanged smiles and then put a hurtin' on massive plates of food.

 **XXX**

 **Friday night**

Bo trotted down the sidewalk and slid into the passenger side, her eyes sparkling like the sun's rays on the ocean. Just thinking of the blonde was enough to put the spring in her step, but now that the woman was within reach, there was no containing her happiness.

"Hey there! I missed you," Lauren beamed and leaned across the center console to meet Bo's lips in a quick, but passionate kiss.

Bo pulled back with eyes closed and a lazy smile. She couldn't get over the effect Lauren's kisses had on her-what being around Lauren in general did to her. "I missed you too."

"You ready?"

"I am. I even brought a little something for the occasion."

Light brown eyes sparkled with curiosity as Lauren perked up and asked, "Ohh, like what?"

Slipped the beret from her bag onto her head at an angle, Bo pursed her lips together for a sultry look. "What do you think, Mademoiselle?"

"Tres magnifique." Lauren touched her lips and blew a kiss into the air.

"French? Oh my!" Bo sighed and fanned herself as she grinned.

"I know a lot more words than that too," Lauren teased with a wink.

Not to be out done, Bo leaned over and whispered low and sultry in Italian, "Sei bella. Ti adoro." Her breath danced across the blonde's ear and she reveled in the shutter she drew.

The so called Love Doctor was speechless as her eyes fluttered shut and goosebumps trailed across her neck. Rather than try to come up with a witty retort, of which she had none, she turned her head and captured Bo's lips with a ferocity that blew any other kiss she'd ever had out of the water. A part of her wanted to blow off the wine and painting, take Bo home and finally know how it felt to be skin to skin. Her body burned with desire as the image flashed through her mind.

Just as soon as it had appeared, it had gone. Remembering that they were in her car in Bo's parking lot, Lauren came to her senses and broke the kiss. The satisfied smile on Bo's lips with her eyes still closed and her face flushed was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. If only she was talented enough to paint that picture...

Bo's eyes fluttered open and she licked her lips. The look of pure adoration made Lauren's heart swell. Maybe it had only been weeks, but she was so in love with this woman. In all honesty, she had been since the first time she'd seen her at Rafael's. All she wanted to do was wrap her in her arms and never let her go.

How on earth would she ever be able to keep her hands to herself during this very public date?

 **XXX**

"That was so much fun. Thank you for inviting me."

The pair walked hand in hand through the parking lot to Lauren's car. A gentle sea breeze touched their skin as the moon peeked over the ocean's edge.

"Thank you for agreeing. I've been wanting to try it for a while now, but painting can be intimidating."

"Tell me about it. There were some very talented people in there."

"We were not among them," Lauren said with a laugh, shaking her head.

Bo chuckled and nodded along. "Nope, but my stick mermaid on the beach with the sexy blonde, lady sailor stick figure is so going on my wall."

"That is destined to be a classic." Lauren tugged Bo to a halt and turned to face her. The brunette's adoring eyes and dimpled smile sent her heart soaring. No one had ever looked at her the way Bo did. Those chocolate browns had a way of looking into the very depths of her soul. Usually that would make her feel vulnerable, but with Bo, it only made their connection grow. Lauren felt safe and loved and more than anything, understood. There was never a hint of judgement, only an openness and a willingness to accept her as she was, faults and all.

"So, it's still early. Did you want me to take you home, or go to dinner, or would you like to go to my place? I got a movie you'll enjoy." Lauren waggled her brows, trying to entice her girlfriend into the later.

"Hmm. Well, I am starving, but I'm also curious what movie you are so excited about. Can we grab some takeout?"

"Perfect. Mr. Chow's?"

"You read my mind." Bo leaned in and Lauren met her halfway, their lips melting into one another in a kiss that was both sweet and passionate and lasted just long enough to indulge, but not get carried away.

Apparently, getting carried away was a common problem for the two of them, according to Kenzi anyway. In her words, "As if the eye-sex weren't bad enough, the two of you are determined to suck one another's faces right off. It's just gross!" Although she always said it with a smile, so it couldn't possibly bother her that much.

Lauren draped her arms around Bo's neck and pressed her forehead to Bo's. They eyes remained fixed on one another as Bo's arms encircled Lauren's waist. Even in silent moments, so much was said. It was comfortable and intimate and felt oh so very right.

Their make out sessions may be epic and totally high school, but neither was complaining. Going slow was going well, but it was getting harder and harder for both of them to say no. As they broke apart, Bo licked her lips, savoring the moment and Lauren smiled at the sight, her libido revving at the thought of Bo's tongue doing magical things to her body.

With a smile, Bo pulled away, seemingly knowing that one of them had to be strong enough to get them to Lauren's apartment.

"Right," Lauren said with a laugh as she shook her head. "I'll call in the order."

"Sounds good."

"How about wontons, vegetable fried rice and Mu shu pork?"

"Perfect. Oh wait, General Tsao's too."

"Good call." Lauren dialed and placed the order before they headed for the restaurant.

Forty-five minutes later they walked into Lauren's apartment with bags of food and a six pack of Dos Equis, setting it down on the living room table.

"Be right back," Lauren said with a smile as she whisked away to the bedroom. She returned moments later with a thick blanket and pillows.

Bo quirked a brow, matching her lopsided smile as she asked," What ya got there?"

"You'll see." The blonde scooted the table aside and laid the blanket on the floor, propping the pillows against the bottom of the sofa. She kicked off her shoes and set the food down on the blanket. She motioned for Bo to sit as she hopped to the entertainment center and put a disc in the DVD, before taking a seat beside Bo.

"You're gonna love this," she beamed.

With a few clicks, the movie roared to life and Bo broke out into a fit of laughter as the title appeared. "You got Beach Party?"

"Mhm. You like?" She didn't need to ask. The look on Bo's face told Lauren all she needed to know.

"Oh my god! I love!" Bo wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her in close. "This is awesome. Thank you."

"You're welcome." She pecked Bo on the cheek and then handed her a container of food.

For the next hour and a half they ate, sang along and even danced before cuddling on the blanket. It had been a wonderful evening full of their usual mix of fun and flirty. As the last scene of the movie played, Bo pulled Lauren in for a kiss that quickly escalated as Lauren's hand slipped under the hem of Bo's shirt and grazed heated skin.

Bo moaned as her fingers slid through Lauren's silky locks to settle at the nape of her neck. The move brought Lauren flush into her body. Two hearts pounded as one. Their lips parted as their kiss deepened, the room filling with gasps and moans, never breaking for a second until the tv screen turned dark, pulling Bo's attention away. A frown touched the corners of her mouth when she saw the time and she groaned.

Lauren's eyes followed Bo's and she instantly knew what the groan had meant. This was always her least favorite part of date night-Bo leaving. When they were together, every nerve ending jumped with joy and she never wanted to part. While, she knew it was impossible to live out the rest of her days without ever leaving Bo's arms, she could have tonight. Her heart pleaded with her mouth to speak up and as Bo's deep brown eyes met hers echoing the same sadness she felt, the words came freely, "Stay."

There was no reply, only Bo's lips on hers as she was rolled onto her back with Bo's body melted into hers as she drowned in a kiss that communicated how very much they both had longed to become one.

 **XXX**

I know. Sorry to leave it there, but I hope you liked this update. I will try not to make you wait too long for more. As always, please let me know your thoughts, I love to hear what you have to say.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thank you for your patience. With "Love By Design" now published, I will focus on this story until it is finished. With that said, I have some traveling to do, but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate all the love and support you show me. It's short, but I hope this update gives back some of the happiness you give me :D_ **

**Chapter 10**

Oscillating between flying and drowning, that's where Lauren lived as Bo continued to stoke the fire within. Bo seemed to instinctively know exactly where and how to touch her. One second her lungs were full as she screamed out in the heat of passion and the next, she was gasping, unable to utter a sound, only to lose herself in the unfathomable pleasure unleashed by the the woman above her. Too much, but never enough. The sweet torture of walking the line was addicting, as was the gentle caresses of the brunette that bordered on worship.

What had started with a fury of need, had settled into something far deeper than either had been prepared for. Two pairs of darkened eyes held one another. Chests rising and falling as one. Heart beats running wild.

Bo's eyes remained fixed on Lauren's has she continued, slow and deep, taking in every tiny detail of the blonde's response; hips rolling to meet each thrust, one hand gripping the plush blanket beneath them, the other digging into her own warm, supple flesh each time she curled her fingers within, and the whisper of her name like a prayer off the blonde's lips, who begged her never to stop. "Never," she replied softly, reverently, as she looked on in awe. The flush across Lauren's chest, the want in her eyes and the beads of sweat dripping between her breasts brought Bo a sense of pride. She was the one bringing the blonde such pleasure, drawing the most heavenly sounds from her lover. But nothing brought her more joy than the hot, wet, rush of pure desire pooled between two magnificent, slender thighs.

Something about the way Bo could look deep into her soul with such ease made Lauren feel safe and calm... _Like home_. It should probably scare her, but there was no fear to be found. Bo felt familiar, warm, comforting. Lauren wanted to nothing more than to gaze into the dark chocolate abyss of her lover's eyes as she came, but the overwhelming bliss surging through her body forced her hand. With her vision blurred by blinding bursts of light, Lauren's eyes rolled back, torso arched and every muscle strung tight; her body giving into Bo's gentle but persistent coaxing as the orgasm that had lingered deep within, numbing her limbs and burning her toes, finally tore through her.

When Lauren's breath returned and the stars cleared from her vision, her gaze fell upon the soft, adoring smile of the woman who had just reached a part of her no one else ever had. A happily exhausted smile commanded her lips as her hand rose up to cup Bo's cheek. Everything about Bo just felt like it was meant to be. The final piece of the puzzle, as the cliche goes...though she wished she could think of a better analogy for how absolutely perfect Bo fit with her. Natural. Easy. As if they'd been together forever. If she dared to believe in past lives, she'd like to think that perhaps they had been together before; as Rey would say, "soul mates reconnected." Maybe they had. Or maybe past lives didn't exist. But all the theories in the world couldn't replace the sheer fact that Bo Dennis, without a shadow of a doubt, had been made just for her.

 **XXX**

Late morning light creased Lauren's face, dragging her from deep sleep. Bo's warm body had molded itself perfectly against her back and one arm draped over Lauren's shoulder, playing big spoon to perfection. The end of the blanket had been haphazardly pulled across their bodies, leaving their legs exposed. She was thankful they had no where to be this morning, because she had no desire for this moment to end anytime soon. Surrounded by the warmth of Bo's body, she pressed back further, smiling wider when Bo's arm tightened possessively.

Perfect. Just for her.

 **XXX**

"Mmm, this is so good," Bo mumbled between bites.

Lauren chuckled, the spoonful in her hand hovering near her mouth as she stared at the brunette scarfing down the food as if it were her last meal. "It just steel cut oats, vanilla yogurt and fruit."

"Well, it's amazing." There was no resting between bites as Bo continued to devour her breakfast.

Shaking her head with an amused grin, Lauren replied, "I think you're just extremely hungry," before taking another bite of her own. This was one of her favorite quick and easy meals.

Bo stopped mid-chew and tipped her head. With a cheeky grin and a gleam in her eye she, she purred, "Someone did help me burn a lot of calories last night." She waggled her brows and laughed as the blonde's head fell to hide her blush.

There was no denying that statement. They'd given one another quite the workout and truth be told, Lauren was happy to power up in case there was a repeat performance, something she was not at all opposed to.

She kept watch on Bo out the corner of her eye. There was something so surreal and yet, still so completely normal about the scene. What was it about Bo that could make every little ordinary thing seem so extraordinary, while still feeling completely commonplace? Her usual walk on the beach became a life altering event. A slow dance turned to so much more, with all the makings of forever together, in the middle of a crowded street no less. Okay, so those had romantic vibes from the start, but breakfast? It's a routine Lauren indulged in daily, despite a twist here and there. How could Bo possibly turn breakfast into something so surprisingly uncommon?

Somehow, she did. Here they were, just two women who had enjoyed a passionate night together and were starting their morning-after with a meal. She'd done it many times before with her wife and previous girlfriends. There were always lingering feelings; tension if she wanted to hand them a bagel and get them gone, lust-filled joy if it was a fling she wouldn't mind seeing again, or the fondness that came with sharing such a passionate act with someone you cared for deeply, like Nadia.

But like every other experience, Bo had blown it away. Lauren was filled with lust-filled joy for a woman she definitely wanted to see again...and again...and again...but there was more. From the moment they had met, there was a familiarity, a built in fondness that she couldn't explain and couldn't deny. Even before the first kiss, there seemed to be a deep, underlying bond. The dictionary defines intimacy as "a close, familiar, and usually affectionate or loving personal relationship with another person or group." All of those fit their relationship to a tee from day one. It was uncanny, but she wouldn't complain for even a millisecond. And now the only word to describe her mood was euphoric. As for how she felt in general about her relationship with the stunningly beautiful, charismatic and kind woman beside her? Complete...whole...as if Bo had been in her life every moment of every day...and she hoped she would be, for the rest of her life.

Sitting naked and propped up against the couch on her living room floor, the lovers were sparsely covered by a blanket as they ate breakfast side by side like the most natural thing in the world. The silence was comfortable. The routine, as if it had been practiced a million times over and the heat between them as they exchange glances and light touches, enough to melt steel. Just for a moment, Lauren wondered how any of it were possible, but she quickly decided she didn't care. None of it mattered. She didn't need an explanation. She just needed Bo.

"What's on your mind, gorgeous." Bo set her empty bowl down and smiled warmly as she looked upon Lauren with adoring eyes.

"Just this wonderful woman I met."

"Really? She couldn't be that great if I've already stolen you away."

"She was pretty great, but you...no one can hold a candle to you." Lauren leaned over and pressed a quick, but passionate kiss to Bo's lips.

Bo smiled, her eyes fluttering open as she whispered, "I like to hear that." Her gaze fell to Lauren's lips. "Is it weird that having breakfast on the floor naked with you feels like the most normal thing in the world?" Bo asked with a laugh as she watched Lauren's lips turn up into a smile before meeting her gaze.

Shaking her head, Lauren replied, "No. I was thinking the exact same thing."

After carefully setting her bowl down, Lauren crawled onto Bo's lap, straddling her as she melted into the curvaceous body beneath. Bo's arms snaked around, holding her lover even closer as they succumbed to their passions once again.

 **XXX**

Later that evening, after the lovers had finally managed to part, Lauren showered, slipped into her robe and settled out on her patio with a glass of pinot noir. The last twenty-four hours had been a whirlwind of pleasures. She struggled to remember the last time she'd been so thoroughly sated. Years. Many, many years. It felt good. The complete surrender to her desires was amazingly freeing and that was aside from all the things Bo made her feel.

Bo.

She sighed as she sipped from her glass. An honest smile that made her warm and tingly from her toes to her nose overcame her and she shook her head with a laugh of disbelief. Bo had turned her world around. It was truly that simple. Just one look was all it took. She thought back to all the wonderful emotions that had swept through her over the last many hours and came to a realization that just as similar memories could evoke a wide range of feelings, two people could do the exact same thing. While both Bo and Nadia had evoked the feeling of "home," those "feelings" were not the same.

Lauren could never discount the love she had for her wife. It was real and true and beautiful and Nadia had made her feel all kinds of wonderful in all kinds of ways, but she was noticing a difference. The way Nadia had made her feel was like... what was the best way to describe it? Like the memory of grandma's cookies or her favorite song growing up. Those were an important part of her life that she adored. Grandma's cookies had always melted her heart and made her feel good, but never commanded her soul...at least not the way she had originally thought; not like the memories she holds a tad bit closer to her heart of her mom singing her to sleep or daddy swinging her in circles, little things that mean so damn much. No. Those were feelings only Bo could bring out of her.

People say you can never go home again, but being with Bo, that's exactly how she felt; all the same warm, fluffiness that filled her whenever she would reminisce about her childhood and the house she grew up in. Until now, she hadn't registered the subtle difference between the handful of cherished experiences that forever lived on in her mind. Maybe it was the wine. Or maybe it was some kind of zen moment resulting from the flood of endorphins still coursing through her body after so many mind-blowing orgasms.

Whatever the reason, she was content, exhilarated, happy and a thousand other wonderful words and she couldn't wait to see Bo again.

 **XXX**

 **I promise to jump back on this after the dust from Dragon Con settles. I would love to hear what you think.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

_**I appreciate your patience on these updates. They may just be several shorter ones like this. I really do hope to have this finished up soon. I had a request for this update and after some research, I realized it was a fitting request. I know some may disagree, but I did read several psychology articles and accounts from actual widows and modeled the conversation accordingly. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**_

 **Chapter 11**

Bo rested her head against the shower wall as the water beat down upon her body. Hot liquid trails seared her skin, reminiscent of the way Lauren's finger tips had scorched a similar path just hours earlier. A slow smile made its way across her lips pulling them ever upward to the edges of her eyes. There was a feeling in her chest she couldn't explain, but she liked it. She liked it a lot. What she liked even more was that Lauren was the reason for it. Light, yet heavy at the same time. An overflow of warm fuzzy feelings bubbled beneath the surface, filling her chest until it felt as if an explosion was imminent. She wanted to run through the streets, shout from the rooftops and tell anyone who would listen that she had found the one person in the world that was truly made just for her.

She reached up and turned the knob, ceasing the flow of water as she stood up and squeezed out her long dark hair. Unable to take it anymore, Bo grabbed her towel and bolted into her bedroom. She had to tell someone, to set the words free, even though she was unsure what words could adequately explain how amazing she felt. Maybe she should look some up. Maybe later.

Bo couldn't keep her happiness to herself any longer. Donning her favorite kimono, she flopped onto her bed and dialed up her sister.

 _"There you are! I was about to send out a search party."_

She laughed before responding, "No need. I was safe and sound with Lauren."

 _"For over twenty-four hours? That's some kind of record for you! Hell, two hours was considered too long for you."_

"I know, I know. But none of them were Lauren," Bo gushed, her heart racing once again at the thought of the blonde.

 _"Stop it, you're gonna make me hurl."_

"Well get used to it. She's the one, Kenz."

 _"You've decided that already?"_

"Actually, I think my heart knew the first time I saw her, but I wasn't sure until our second date."

 _"Yeah well, still, give me a heads up next time you go into hibernation with Hotpants. I was worried."_

"Sorry. I wasn't thinking about that."

 _"Oh I know exactly what you were thinking about," Kenzi said with a ridiculous laugh. "But dude, did you not even check your messages?"_

Bo cringed. Having been lost in a Lauren-induced haze, she hadn't looked, only picked up her phone to dial Kenzi.

 _"So, that's a no. You really are head over heels aren't you?"_

"And then some. She's...I can't even begin to explain it, but there is just something so inherently natural about being with her and she makes me happier than I ever thought I could be."

 _"That's great, Bo. I'm really happy for ya."_

"But?"

 _"But be careful, ya know? I mean, she's already had a few secrets. How do you know there's not more?"_

"We all have secrets. She had a life before me and I know it won't always be smooth sailing, but I am willing to work through the hard times and I look forward to learning more about her."

 _"Well shit," Kenzi sniffled but tried to hide it. "That's awesome."_

"Are you crying?"

 _"What? No!"_

"Yeah you are. I got you all teary didn't I?"

 _"Pfft. No way! Love is for suckas."_

"Yeah, okay..." Bo rolled her eyes and smiled wide with satisfaction. "Anyway, how about you and I hit that new movie tomorrow night? It's been a while since we had sister time."

 _"What, no Lauren tomorrow night?"_

"No. She and Reyna have plans and besides, we aren't going to be together every night."

 _"But you'd like to be."_

"Well...yeah, but that's kinda clingy. Plus, we both have friends and family. It's not like we are just going to drop everyone and hole up together."

 _"Umm..."_

Bo knew exactly where her sister was going and intervened, "Except maybe once in a while. Fair enough?"

 _"As long as you'll be buying me dinner before the movie for all the worry you caused."_

"Fine. I'll pick you up at seven."

 _"Can't wait. Sweet dreams."_

Kenzi made kissy noises and then hung up before Bo could issue a reply.

She would most definitely have sweet dreams and the cool thing was that her reality was even sweeter. Bo should probably be exhausted, but she was too amped up to sleep. Before it got much later, she fired off a text to Lauren.

 _-I had a wonderful weekend with you and I can't wait to see you Tuesday._

She dropped the phone on the bed, trying not to stare at it in wait of a reply. Lauren may have already been asleep. She wasn't sure if the woman's regular routine was early or late. Maybe she was one of those early to bed, early to rise types. After all, she was terribly organized and her apartment looked like a model home. Bo herself was more a night owl who thrived on five or six hours sleep and while she was clean, a little disorder was not out of the ordinary. How would their routines work if they lived together? If they got married?

Was she really thinking of those sorts of things already? She hadn't thought of marriage since she was a little girl, but Lauren had all the dreams from her youth storming back to the forefront. Before her thoughts could wander any farther, her phone buzzed and her face lit up seeing Lauren's name on the screen. With a quick swipe, she anxiously read the words revealed.

 _-Me too. Sorry I have plans tomorrow. Would it be weird to say that Tuesday sounds so far away?_

 _-Not at all. I was thinking the same thing. But not to worry, I'm having sisters night out with Kenzi._

 _-That's good. Soon we should all have a get together._

 _-I'd like that, but mostly, I can't wait for you and me to have another get together ;D_

 _-You and I both :D Goodnight, Bo._

 _-Goodnight, Lauren._

With a buzz of excitement running through her body, Bo dropped the phone beside her and folded her arms behind her head. How could she feel so invigorated from just a few silly texts? Lauren did things to her that she couldn't explain and now she could only wonder how she would ever get to sleep when her body felt like running a marathon.

"Dammit," she muttered and rolled of the bed. Now was as good a time as any to try out those new workout DVD's.

 **TWO MONTHS LATER**

Lauren hummed as she hurried toward the door, wiping her hands on her apron before reaching for the knob. Her chest thumped wildly and her stomach fluttered when she was greeted by the brilliant, dimpled smile of one Bo Dennis, who pulled a single pink rose that had not yet opened from behind her back and held it out.

"I remember you said you weren't really a fan of large bouquets and they say an unopened rose bud signifies great promises in the future."

With a blush that matched the rose spreading across her cheeks, Lauren accepted the gift with a smile. "Thank you, Bo. It's beautiful." She leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Bo's lips that left her lover standing in the hallway with eyes closed and a goofy smile. Lauren laughed, her fingers slipping between Bo's as she led her into the apartment.

"Wow, dinner smells amazing, Lauren."

Leaving Bo beside the island, she tended to the sauce with a gentle stir. "Thanks. It's got a little while to simmer still."

Bo set her keys down and quietly slipped behind Lauren, snaking her arms around her waist and nuzzling her nose into her hair. "I have no problem with that at all."

Tipping her head away, Lauren sighed as warm lips graced her skin just behind her ear. "Neither do I." She spun around and then draped her arms around Bo's neck. "Whatever will we do with our time?" Her brows shot up, then waggled devilishly.

With a laugh, Bo pulled her in closer. "I'm sure we can think of something."

A slow, deep kiss followed, neither knowing how long they'd been lost in one another before the sizzle of sauce hitting the burner pulled Lauren's attention back to the stove.

"Let me turn the heat down."

"I hope you're just referring to the stove, because I am completely in favor of us turning the heat up," Bo stated with the utmost seriousness.

"Ahh, good one," Lauren snickered, but couldn't ignore her body tingling with approval.

Her straight face giving way to a sexy smirk, Bo countered, "You loved it."

"I did. And for the record, I am not opposed, but let me take care of this first."

"Fine." Though the words were spoken in agreement, Bo did not release her hold.

"You'll have to let go of me though."

"Never." More red sauce overflowed, sizzling and burning on the stove top. "Okay, maybe just for a minute."

"Why don't you head to the living room and I'll bring us some wine in a minute."

Bo relented, but not before giving Lauren one last passionate kiss. "Hard to believe I really haven't been back here since our weekend together."

"I know. Though I have certainly enjoyed your place...and the beach...and the hotel in the Keys." Lauren unraveled herself from Bo's arms and quickly turned her attention to the stove.

Bo chuckled and walked away. As she moseyed through the room, she perused a row of old books, noting Chaucer, Thoreau and what appeared to be an antique medical book of some kind. On the coffee table lay Time magazine's Star Trek 50th anniversary edition. Smiling to herself, she continued on, taking in the dolphin knickknacks and the sunset painting until she came to a board on the far wall pasted with a collage of photos. She only recognized Reyna and then there was an older couple that looked to be Lauren's parents. She wondered if any of the faces were Nadia.

She hadn't actually seen a picture, nor had she asked. Bo didn't want to be too forward, but she had done some reading about dating a widow. At first it was for her own insecurities about what not to do and wondering if she was constantly being compared, but she learned that comparisons were just a way of acknowledging that things were different and not in any way demeaning of their new relationship. She also learned it was helpful for widows to talk about their late spouse and that it shouldn't be a point of contention. Bo didn't feel that it had been, but she also wanted Lauren to know that she was okay with her sharing. After all, she wanted to know everything about Lauren, and Nadia was a big part of her past. She also knew without a doubt that she wanted to be Lauren's future.

A photo of five women around a much younger Lauren at a party. Reyna beside her and another at something formal. College graduation. A birthday. A beach party. Bo was so engrossed in the collage that she never heard Lauren approach from behind and jumped when a pair of arms slid around her stomach.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay. I uh...was just enjoying your pictures."

Lauren didn't say anything as she set her chin on Bo's shoulder and stared at the memory-filled board along with her.

"Are those your parents?" Bo pointed to the older couple.

"Yeah."

"How old are you there?"

"Seventeen."

"I love the Star Wars shirt."

Lauren laughed and rolled her eyes. "So now you know I'm a nerd."

"Oh the Star Trek magazine gave that away, honey, but I'm glad to see you haven't changed. You are still a beautiful nerd."

"Thanks." Lauren's hold tightened.

"Do you see them often?"

"Pretty often. They live in Cocoa now. They'll be down next month actually, if you'd like to meet them."

"I'd love that."

"Yeah? Okay then."

Silence fell between them until Bo pointed to another photo. "What about this one?"

"That was my senior year of undergrad. Rey, Barb and Jenna threw me a surprise party."

"Nice." Bo scanned the many pictures, deciding which one she wanted to ask about next. She chose one with Lauren and another woman sitting side by side on the beach at sunset. "And this one?"

"That's Nadia."

"She's beautiful." Bo slid her hands down to cover Lauren's, giving them a squeeze of comfort.

"Yes, she was."

"You look very happy."

"I was. Umm, that was our bachelorette party."

Lauren's grip loosened and she attempted to withdraw, but Bo held her hands in place. "Will you tell me about her?"

A brief pause came before Lauren asked, "Wouldn't that be weird?" Her tone was one of curiosity laced with caution.

"No," Bo replied with certainty. "Not for me, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Just know that I'm okay with it if you ever want to share a memory or something. I know we've only been together a few months, but I hope to be around for a long time and I don't want you to feel like you have to hide a part of you, especially such happy parts."

"She was an art major and a very good painter, in fact she painted that sunset on my wall. Sunsets were something we both enjoyed. We hit it off right away. She made me laugh a lot. On our first date she made me laugh so hard I spit up my wine. It was just one of those random absurd observations, but she could do it so straight-laced and out of the blue...that was one of the things I loved about her." She cleared her throat and then pointed to gangly boy with oily hair and thick glasses. "That's my cousin Jeremy. He's an ass. Hopefully you won't have to meet him anytime soon."

Bo laughed and turned to face Lauren fully. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

Lauren smiled softly and reached for the two glasses of wine she had set on the coffee table earlier. "I'm so glad you're here. And I don't just mean for dinner tonight, I mean here, in my life."

"Me too."

 **XXX**


	12. Chapter 12

**_"You only learn to love again when you fall in love again." — Adele_**

 ** _Piglet: "How do you spell 'love'?" Winnie the Pooh: "You don't spell it…you feel it." — A.A. Milne, Winnie the Poo_**

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **A Few Weeks Later**

"Bo, honey, are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah. I mean of course. It's just your parents. No problem, right?"

Lauren chuckled and wrapped her girlfriend into a tight embrace. "Right," she agreed and then pecked her on the lips. "It'll be fine. They're very nice. Besides, they just want me to be happy ad you make me very happy. Okay?"

Bo nodded. "Are you sure I make you happy?"

"Absolutely positive and you know it. Now stop all the self-doubting and lets go."

"Where are we having dinner?"

"Yeah, about that, you're going to want to change that blouse. Or at least bring something else to put over it."

"What? Why? It's cute," Bo frowned and folded her arms over her chest in defiance, pulling herself free of her girlfriend's hold.

Loving the adorable look upon Bo's face, Lauren grinned. The blouse was cute and sexy and she really did love it on her, but she didn't want it ruined. Her parents tended to tear through crabs like cavemen, pounding, cracking and slurping every bit of meat they could get out. If she were being honest, she was just as bad. That's why she had on a t-shirt and jeans. Hopefully Bo wouldn't run for the hills when she witnessed the event. "We're going to their favorite restaurant for garlic Dungeness crabs. It gets a bit messy. Not that you have to eat the same thing, but sometimes there's shrapnel."

The crease in Bo's forehead relaxed as a hint of a smile took form. "Shrapnel? Seriously, Lauren?"

With a laugh Lauren took Bo's hands in her own and peeled them away, leading them back to her own hips. "Mhm. You may want to bring goggles too," she added straight-faced, but a moment later she giggled and dropped her head.

"Funny," Bo said sarcastically before kissing Lauren on the cheek. "Okay... I'll change. I'm assuming they have those plastic bibs though right? Like Joe's crab shack?"

Lauren laughed and nodded.

"Great." Bo headed for the bedroom, but stopped and grabbed a sharpie off the counter.

"What's that for?"

"I'm writing Hotpants on yours."

"What? No you're not!" Lauren lunged to grab the pen away, but came up short as a giggling Bo ran into the bedroom. "Bo!"

Bo stopped and stared at her flustered girlfriend.

"I thought you wanted to make a good impression?"

Mulling the question in her head, Bo nodded, but then shrugged. "Somehow, I think they'll love it. Guess we'll find out." She laughed again.

"Just remember that payback will be imminent!" With hands on hips, Lauren hoped her threat would change Bo's mind.

"Imminent? My, how very Trekkie sounding. Will this payback involve some kind of futuristic handcuffs?"

"Oh my god!" Lauren tried to be appalled, but failed miserably. "No, because that would be enjoyable."

"Damn. We can we role play that sometime. I'm betting you have a star fleet uniform somewhere," Bo teased as she rummaged through a drawer, settling on a vintage Led Zepplin shirt that closely matched Lauren's Pink Floyd tee.

Turning to find her keys, Lauren wanted nothing more than to change the subject. "We're going to be late."

"I was right! You do, don't you?" Bo yanked off her cute blouse and slipped the new shirt over her head as she ran after her. "Which one? Captain? Spock? Uhura? Mmmm you'd rock that skirt."

"Bo! You can be so bad," Lauren smiled, but reached for Bo's hand and pulled her in close. "I love that about you."

"Do you?"

"Mhm. In fact, I love everything about you."

"Everything?" Bo's brow quirked, the corner of her lip rising along with it. "Highly doubtful."

"Well, your choice in television shows is highly questionable."

The playfulness continued as Bo's mouth dropped open, feigning shock and awe. "You love Pretty Little Liars too!"

Lauren laughed, but didn't deny it. She stared deep into Bo's warm brown eyes, feeling her heart swell like a tidal wave while a gentle calm ruled her soul. Her laugh faded as she realized an absolute truth, one she had suspected, but couldn't fully voice so soon, but now...it was undeniable. "What I love, is you, Bo."

Feeling the honesty in those words struck Bo silent. Her breath hitched, her eyes teared and the welling of emotion in her chest threatened to rip a hole if it was denied escape much longer. A deep shuddering breath fell from her lips and a gigantic dimpled smile covered her face as she too spoke those three little words aloud, "I...I love you too, Lauren."

 **XXX**

As they pulled up to the hotel, a middle aged couple waiting out front smiled wide. Bo fiddled with her finger tips nervously. Lauren waved at them, a wide smile of her own upon her face as she attempted to soothe her girlfriend's fears. "Deep breath. Everything will be fine. Just be warned that my dad has a dry wit."

"Noted." Taking a deep cleansing breath, Bo mustered a smile of her own as the car came to a stop and they climbed out.

"Lauren!" The tall, thin framed woman with short sandy blonde hair rushed forward and pulled her daughter into a bone crushing hug. Her father, with salt and pepper hair and a lean frame that showed he kept in shape, stood alongside awaiting his turn.

"Hi mom. So good to see you. I love your hair."

"Thank you, honey."

Lauren freed herself from her mom and fell into her father's arms. "Daddy!"

"Hi, sugar plum. We've missed you." He wrapped his arms around and lifted her slightly as he kissed her on the cheek.

Then his sparkling blue eyes landed on Bo, who shifted under his appraisal as she waited patiently to be introduced. Without another moment to waste, Lauren took Bo by the hand and brought her forward. "Mom, Dad, this is Bo."

"Hello, Bo. So nice to finally meet you. Call me Chuck."

"And I'm Sally. We can't wait to get to know the woman who is making our daughter so happy."

"But first," Chuck intervened. "We eat crabs. You can tell a lot about a woman by the way she eats crabs. You do like crabs, don't you Bo?"

"Um..yes, although from what Lauren has told me, I don't think I'm quite as passionate about them as you guys are."

Lauren smiled and squeezed Bo's hand as her parents laughed.

"That's all right," Chuck said. "There's only two rules. First, don't touch another person's crabs and second, nothing goes to waste. You will not be judged on etiquette. We save that for Italian night."

"Daddy!"

"Just kidding. Come on, let's go eat."

 **XXX**

Two and a half hours later, Lauren hadn't been kidding when she spoke of shrapnel, thought most of it had come from Bo herself. With the exception of Lauren's lemon juice blinding her right eye and a cut to her finger from a pointy claw, she had come out mostly unscathed. Dinner had gone well. Conversation flowed easily until the food came and then there was silence...and crunching. Chuck and Sally were lovely and funny, just like the daughter they raised, and it was plain to see how happy it made them to see Lauren so happy. A swelling of pride filled Bo knowing that she had helped make that happen. She couldn't imagine how hard it must have been for the family all those years, but if she had it in her power, they would never know that pain again.

Bo leaned back with a sigh. Eating crabs were exhausting, but fun. Chuck looked over at her plate and nodded approvingly, while Sally and Lauren looked on with a smile.

"Well Bo, looks like you passed Chuck Lewis crab eating exam," Lauren snickered and nudged her mom.

"She sure did. I think she may have even beaten him at his own game. I don't see a single piece of meat left."

"Hey you two, this is important stuff, ya know. If Bo is going to be a part of this family..." His eyes drifted from Bo to Lauren and then back again.

Bo's body stiffened, but her cheeks tinged pink and her heart thumped at the idea of this being a regular event...of being a part of Lauren's family. When a smiling Lauren placed a hand on her knee under the table, her lips curved up into an easy grin and she relaxed. Yeah, she could definitely see a life together and it was more clear than ever.

 **XXX**

 **Six Months Later**

"So, I will see you at Ricky's beach house at seven?" Lauren fiddled with the towel underneath her as she lay on the beach. She had a question for Bo burning a hole through her and while she was pretty sure the answer would be yes, she worried that maybe it was too soon.

 _"Absolutely! Should I bring dinner?"_

"Sure. We can grill out tomorrow."

 _"Great. I am looking forward to spending the weekend with you there."_

"Me too. Its so beautiful living right on the beach."

 _"It is, but not as beautiful as you."_

"You are always so smooth."

Bo's laugh carried through the phone, making Lauren's heart thump a little harder.

 _"I love you."_

"Love you too, Bo." She hung up the phone, her pulse thrumming a million miles a minute. Lauren had never pictured herself living with another woman, but then again, she never thought she would find love again either. Bo changed all of that and now, she couldn't image her life without her. She wasn't sure when she would ask, but it had to be this weekend or she would burst.

 **XXX**

Following a wonderful evening of boiled shrimp and hush puppies on a beach blanket under a starry sky, Bo rolled over with a smile, loving that Lauren's arm was draped across her chest. She ran her finger through ruffled blonde hair and then trailed down soft skin to a shapely shoulder. The warmth and love that emanated from Lauren's hold as they were tucked away from the rest of the world was her favorite way to wake up.

Lauren mumbled a sleepy good morning and pressed a kiss to Bo's lips before snuggling in closer.

"Good morning to you," Bo replied with a grin in a raspy voice. "I love waking up like this."

"Mhm."

"And I love the vibe of this place. I feel so much more alive with the salty air."

"Yeah?" Lauren's eyes opened wider as she saw her chance. She wrapped a tendril of dark hair around her finger, her heart pounding in her ears as she nervously asked the question that had been on the tip of her tongue all week. "Would you like to wake up with me here like this every day?"

"Definitely. Maybe one day we could get a place like this."

"What if we could get one now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what if we could live here?"

Bo's brows furrowed, not following the questioning. "Yeah, but ..."

"Ricky offered me a lease," Lauren quickly rambled. "And a chance to buy it later, if I want."

"Really? That's amazing! You should do it." Bo squeezed her tighter. Their houses would be farther apart, which would be difficult with morning traffic, but she did love to come to the beach house. Their paddle boarding date months ago is still a favorite memory of hers.

"I might, but...I was wondering if you would you like to join me...here...together?"

"Really?" Bo pulled away, her eyes wide and brows arched high. "You're serious?"

Bo's tone was hard to read and her apparent state of shock sent Lauren backpedaling, "Well, yeah..but only if you want to...I mean, no pressure.."

"Yes!" Bo ceased Lauren's ramblings, rolling atop Lauren, her body slipping between the blonde's legs, fitting perfectly together. She smoothed her hand across Lauren's hair, gazing into her eyes before kissing her slow and deep. "Yes." She kissed her again, smiling against her girlfriend's lips.

Lauren's arms enveloped Bo's waist and she rolled them so she was on top. Her smile was breathtaking as she asked again to be sure she heard right, "Yes?"

Bo nodded and sealed the deal with a kiss that had Lauren's toes curling. When she fell short of breath, she broke apart just enough to speak, her lips ghosting Lauren's as she spoke, "Definitely, yes."

 **XXX**


	13. Chapter 13

_I know, I know. Sorry I am so slow with these little updates. I am doing my best to tie this one up, but I've been busy and not a bit stuck. I do hope you all find some joy in this. I appreciate you all and it was great to see so may of you in New York. Thank you for reading._

 _ **"I'm amazed when I look at you. Not just because of your looks, but because of the fact that everything I have ever wanted is right in front of me."- My Dear Valentine**_

 **CHAPTER 13**

Lauren tossed an empty box to the floor and then grumbled, "Was that the last one?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Thank goodness!"

Bo laughed as she slowly approached her exhausted girlfriend. "You know...we didn't have to unpack them all in one weekend." She draped her arms around Lauren's neck, a sly grin pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"True. But now it's done and not hanging over our heads. You know how I like order." With a heavy breath of relief, Lauren dropped her forehead to Bo's and allowed the moment to settle in. They were actually living together and this would be their first night in their new place.

"Oh, I know very well," Bo said with a laugh. "Now that it's done I can finally do this..." With a gentle touch, Bo tipped Lauren's chin upward to capture her lips in a soft, lingering kiss that had them both purring with satisfaction.

"I like that." Lauren smiled wide and wrapped her arms tight around her girlfriend's waist.

After a teasing nip to Lauren's lower lip, Bo playfully grumbled, "If you hadn't been all 'no hanky-panky till we've unpacked,' we coulda been doing this a whole lot sooner."

"Well, now I won't be thinking about a huge mess while I do this..." Lauren's hand slid down between Bo's denim clad legs.

"Definitely wouldn't want that." Bo backed Lauren up against the wall of the living room. "We'll start here." She placed a soft kiss to Lauren's collar bone. "Then move to the kitchen." Her lips grazed along warm skin of the slender neck that made her mouth water. "Then the game room-"

As Bo made a move to taste her lips once more, Lauren pulled back with a smirk and a knowing gleam in her eye as she said, "We don't have to christen ALL the rooms tonight."

Bo's full lips pursed into an adorable pout. "No, we don't HAVE to, but-"

Lauren didn't need to hear the rest. Her mouth claimed Bo's in a ferocious kiss as her hands cupped Bo's ass, rocking their hips together. "God, I love you," she whispered hotly against Bo's lips as she gasped for breath.

"I love you, too," Bo mumbled as she stared lovingly into a pair of warm brown eyes quickly darkening with desire.

"How about we start here and see how far we get?"

Before Bo could get a word out, Lauren had her quickly on her way to officially welcoming room number one.

 **XXX**

 **NEXT SATURDAY**

Tamsin and Reyna walked through the living room of Bo and Lauren's new house, each holding a covered dish for dinner. They congratulated them on the move and set the dishes down on the counter. Kenzi trailed with a bottle of wine in one hand and vodka in the other. She looked around and nodded, impressed by the modern decor and bright open space.

"If I know my sister, you two have already had sex on every surface in this house. A freakin' amazing house, I must add. I just hope its been thoroughly cleaned."

"Kenzi!" Bo gasped, embarrassment brightening her cheeks red.

"We haven't christened the kitchen yet. We were waiting until after we had you over," Lauren teased.

"That was very thoughtful of you," Kenzi rolled her eyes as she went to sit on a bar stool.

"Oh, but I wouldn't sit on that one," Lauren cringed.

"What? Yuck! Seriously?"

"Just kidding."

Bo and Lauren burst out in a fit of laughter. "You nailed it, Lauren. Her face was priceless. I told you she'd go there," Bo sputtered between gasps for air.

Kenzi was appalled and not at all happy to be the butt of their prank. She looked to Tamsin for help, but was greeted with a bright red face as the woman struggled, then failed to contain her own laughter.

"Oh boy." Lauren took a deep breath, wiping her eyes as she fought to calm herself. "You did and I didn't believe you."

Leaning in a placing a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek, Bo added, "Don't forget about our bet."

"I doubt you will let me."

Bo smirked and kissed her again as Kenzi made gagging noises.

Rey giggled and then took pity on Kenzi by assuring her it would be fine. "Don't worry about it. Lauren is an OCD house cleaner. You could eat on the floor."

"I could go places with that," Kenzi mused, taping her finger to her chin before deciding otherwise. "But..."

"Please don't," Bo chuckled. She crossed the room and took the bottles from her sister. "Who wants a drink?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Kenzi answered with exasperation.

Tamisn pulled out a chair for Rey and then slipped around the island to help Bo make drinks. Bo caught her several times making eyes at Rey and finally had to tease her about it. "Careful, you'll lose a finger if you don't pay attention cutting those limes."

Tamsin laughed and shook her head. "That would be awful for Reyna," Tamsin quipped with a slight blush on her cheeks."

Bo's head flew back with a heady laugh as she elbowed her friend in the ribs. "I'm glad its going well for you."

"Me too. I think I'm in love with her, Bo."

Bo stopped and took in the honesty in Tamsin's eyes. "I would have to agree. And I am so happy for you."

"Thanks. Funny how things work out, huh?"

"It really is. I hope we'll be doing dinners like this for years to come." For years Bo couldn't imagine being tied down and now...she couldn't imagine it any other way.

"Yeah, I can see us all old and gray as Kenzi still drinks us under the table and is still ninety pounds soaking wet and looking like a sixteen year old."

Bo laughed again and nodded. She surveyed the room, taking in her newly formed family. As much as things changed, so much still stayed the same. Tamsin was probably right about her sister. Kenzi may forever be the one constant in their lives, but it would be good if she settled down and drank a bit less. Bo was glad that she and Tamsin had finally formed a solid friendship after all these years of being in one another's lives. Mostly, she thanked the heaven's for the blonde smiling at her from across the way as she engaged in conversation with Rey and Kenzi. That was one thing she hoped would never change.

 **XXX**

As the evening came to an end, Bo and Lauren waved as Tamsin and Rey drove off with Kenzi in the backseat, leaving the couple alone once again. Lauren shut the door and smiled at Bo. "That was fun."

"Yeah. We should do that more often."

"We will. I can't believe you used to ask for more school work. Who does that?"

"What? I liked science. So what. I can't believe YOU used your boobs to get out of homework."

"Not all homework," Bo defended. "Just the stuff I didn't feel like doing. Most of that stuff was busy work anyway. Besides, they're pretty great, right? So, why not use what the good Lord gave me?" She winked.

With a huff that did nothing to hide her amusement, Lauren shook her head and replied, "Yes, they are great, but don't think they'll get you out of anything with me."

"I'm pretty sure they would." Bo chuckled as she took Lauren by the hand and tugged her into her arms. She wrapped her into a tight hug as Lauren rested her head on Bo's shoulder.

The blonde allowed herself to revel in her girlfriend's warmth as they held one another in their house. "I'm glad we did this."

"Dinner?"

"Moved in together."

"I'm glad you feel that way. I was a little worried you might change your mind," Bo admitted softly.

Lauren lifted her head to see glassy chocolate eyes full of love, yet they carried a hint of fear. Her hand reached up to rest on Bo's cheek, pressing gently against warm skin that made her feel so many explainable things. "Never. I'm all in, Bo. Never doubt that."

The smile that formed on Bo's lips made Lauren's heart melt.

"Good, because I'm all in too, Lauren, and I don't think I could take it if you changed your mind."

"You don't have to worry about that. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you and I want you here with me. I am glad we are starting our life together. I don't know what the future holds, but whenever I think about it, I see you with me." Lauren pressed a soft, lingering kiss to Bo's lips. "Now, how about I grab the wine and then we snuggle on the couch and watch a movie?"

"That sounds perfect."

 **XXX**

 **A FEW WEEKS LATER**

A knock at the door on a lazy Sunday afternoon sent a grumbling Bo to answer as Lauren finished making their lunch. It had been a crazy week and even though they now lived together, there had hardly been time to see one another. All she wanted today was a quiet afternoon with her girlfriend. Apparently, that had been too much to ask.

Bo peered through the window and frowned at the sight of a well-dressed, meticulously groomed, blonde gentleman holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand.

She pulled the door open and before she could say a word, the man chimed in, "You must be Bo." It was a statement, not a question.

Bo was not a fan of giving out personal information to strangers. She was even less of a fan of a stranger knowing who she was while she was in the dark. Her frown deepened, forming a crease in her forehead.

Reading her irritation, the man spoke up once more, "I'm sorry. I'm-"

"Ricky!" Lauren screeched excitedly and ran up behind Bo.

"Lauren!" He barely had time to brace himself before Lauren dove into his arms leaving a dumbstruck Bo standing in the doorway.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me?" she rambled and then turned to Bo with a brilliant white smile. "Bo this is Ricky. My best friend. he owns the house."

The light bulb went off and Bo instantly relaxed. Bo had heard the name, but had no face to associate it with. "Hello Ricky. So nice to finally meet you. Sorry about earlier."

"Don't give it a thought, Bo. I didn't really have the best lead in," he apologized with a soft smile. "Oh, and here." He held out the mix of seasonal red and yellow flowers. "A little housewarming gift."

"Thank you," Bo and Lauren replied in tandem. Bo accepted the flowers and Lauren took him by the hand.

"Come on in. We were just about to eat. You want some lunch? I can make another sandwich," Lauren offered.

"I don't want to put you out."

"Nonsense, Ricky. You know its never a bother."

Ricky looked from Lauren to Bo, who nodded happily, before agreeing. He didn't want to intrude, but was excited to see his best friend again.

Bo snorted loudly, her laughter uncontrollable as Ricky regaled the time Lauren showed up the bitchy, self proclaimed "queen" of Emerald High School.

"I really don't know what you're talking about, Ricky. I had nothing to do with that," Lauren replied stone faced.

"Bo, she will deny it even on her death bed, but I saw her." he turned to his friend. "I saw you with that bottle. Oh and the best part...the best part was how she waited like three weeks after that bitch had thrown spaghetti on her new shirt to get her back."

"Three weeks? I would have punched her out right there!"

"Right? That's what I said, but no. Lauren waited until she saw Lisa and her brother having a vicious argument in the hallway, which also happened to be the day before the 'Queen's' big birthday blowout where everyone was invited. I don't know what you put in there, but Lisa had to dye her hair to get rid of the blue tinge. Her brother said her platinum blonde hair had a blue tinge all weekend."

"Oh my god, that's awesome! What did you put in there, Lauren?"

"Nothing. I didn't do it." she shook her head adamantly, but this time a crack in her facade came in the form of a tiny half smirk.

Rick and Bo looked at one another and then broke out into another fit of laughter.

"Don't piss her off Bo. She'll science your ass!"

"Thanks for the warning."

"You two..." Lauren trailed off, then leaned back with her drink and took in the moment. She had her best friend and the woman she loved...she was damn lucky and she was really, truly happy.

After two hours of eating, drinking and exchanging reckless stories of their youth, Bo gave Lauren a quick kiss and then excused herself to indulge in some late afternoon rays. It was a great excuse to give Lauren and Ricky some time to catch up in private.

The pair looked on as Bo arranged her towel, stripped down to her bikini, pulled down her shades and settled in.

Ricky turned away and started putting the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. "She's great Lauren."

"Mhm...She really is."

Ricky peeked over his shoulder and spied his old friend lost in a giddy daze at the sight of a sun bathing Bo. "You are totally enthralled with her," he stated with a laugh and turned back to observe his old friend.

"I am waayyy past enthralled," Lauren replied dreamily, uncaring how she sounded. Her eyes never wavered from her girlfriend.

"Hmm...is Lauren Lewis saying she would consider marriage again?"

Lauren's gaze traveled slowly to her friend, but said nothing as an uncontrollable smile grew wider at the thought.

Intrigued by the new revelation, he pressed for more, "I thought you said never again?"

"I did." She nodded. "And I really believed it for a long time, but Bo..." Her sights returned to the brunette. "Bo was a force of nature. She swept in, toppled every wall I'd ever built, and changed everything. She..." Lauren trailed off in a daze when Bo turned and smiled her way. "I would give Bo my hand if she wanted it, because she already has my heart, my soul. She stole it the first time I laid eyes on her and I never want her to give it back. She makes me so happy, Ricky. In ways I can't even explain."

"You don't have to. I can see it. It's blinding and I am overjoyed." He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her against his hip, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

"Thank you. And thank you for offering me the house."

"I know you've always loved it and you're pretty much family, so I know it's in good hands. Just remember to save me a spot in the guest room."

"Always. Just promise me you won't have any impromptu beach parties with hoards of strangers."

"Oh honey, I can't promise you that. Ricky has to play." He shooed her away with a laugh. "Now go see that darling woman of yours while I finish making my secret punch."

"It's no secret. It's Long Island Iced Tea."

Ricky's face fell, his mouth dropped open in shock. "Shush. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay," Lauren winked and then strutted out the door.

Bo looked on, making no effort to hide her appraisal of the blonde's long, shapely legs as she approached.

"Hey pretty lady, this seat taken?" Lauren purred in a sultry tone.

"You, my dear, may have anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Noted." Lauren laid back in the chair alongside Bo.

"You having fun?"

Lauren nodded and grinned. "Yeah. I haven't seen him in almost a year. I wish he lived closer."

"It's cool to see you around him."

"How do you mean?"

"Well..it's like a step back in time. I can practically see the two of you as teenagers chatting away like crazy around a bag of gummy bears." Bo let out a laugh as Lauren rolled her eyes.

"We never ate gummy bears. They'd be in your teeth for hours. We ate Cheetos."

"Oh. I apologize." Bo struggled to keep a straight face. "Talk about something that stays with you for hours. Kenzi and I were always getting in trouble for getting into Dad's classic movie collection. We would always try to deny it, but then he'd show us the cheesy fingerprints. We were slow learners."

Ricky watched the couple through the window as he spoke on his cell, frowning when he learned he would have to cut his visit short to tend to his business. He bid his client a polite goodbye and then stepped through the patio door to find the pair laughing heartily. He grinned ear to ear as he carried a tray of glasses and a pitcher of his "special drink" out to the ladies. He was positively ecstatic that Lauren had finally found someone to bring her back to the vibrant woman he had known growing up and wished he could stay and get to know her better. "Sorry to barge and and then run, but it seems I will have to fly home sooner than expected."

"Oh no." Lauren deflated. "Can't you stay a little longer?"

"Sorry, not tonight. Work calls. But I will make a plan to come spend a weekend very soon. Okay?"

Lauren nodded then stood and pulled him into a hug, whispering something into his ear. He smiled and when Lauren stepped back, he bent down and extended his hand to Bo, who waved him off.

Bo quickly jumped up and also hugged him. "It was great to meet you. I look forward to seeing you again soon."

"Same here, Bo." He pulled away and nodded toward Lauren. "Take good care of my girl."

"Oh, you know I will." Bo smiled at Lauren, who blushed profusely at their shared attention.

"Okay, so I will leave you two ladies to your evening then." He hugged Lauren once more and they shared "I love you's" before he left them alone once again.

"So..." Bo turned to Lauren with a quirked brow and a devious smirk. "Whatever will we do together all evening?" She waggled her brows and bit her lip.

Lauren moved closer, moistening her lips as her arm slid around Bo's waist and pulled her girlfriend flush against her chest. "I'm sure we can think of something."

 **XXX**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Ugh! I apologize for the long wait my complete lack of motivation has caused. I have just felt fried and needed a brain break. This one is a bit of fun spurred on by some memes I saw and a prompt from CindyB based off a line I threw in last chapter. Hope you enjoy it and I will try not to be so lazy from here on out, but no promises. I know, I know, Yoda says there is only do or do not. There is no try. But he was retired and living in the swamp, so...anyway, here's some fluff.**_

 **CHAPTER 14**

Reyna and Lauren were camped out in the office planning a rendezvous for one of their clients. Rey coughed and sniffled, fighting off a cold.

"Why don't you go home, Rey?"

"No, no." She blew her nose. "I promised I'd help plan this. I'll be fine. I took meds."

"So in other words, you'll be asleep soon?" Lauren laughed, but sympathized with her friend who was obviously miserable.

"Very funny...and maybe." Rey tipped her head back against the sofa.

The front door opened and Tamisn walked in with Tupperware in hand, eyes perched upon Rey. "Hello ladies," she greeted, turning her attention to Lauren before returning her focus her girlfriend.

"T! Thank god!" Rey blurted out with a relieved smile.

"Hello, Tamsin. Nice to see you," Lauren returned with a smile.

"Good to see you too, Lauren. How's Bo?"

"She's good, thanks."

"Good. Tell her hi for me."

"I will. I think someone needs a nap." Lauren motioned to her friend.

Tamsin sat down beside Rey and asked, "Hey, how you feeling, baby?" She pressed her hand to Rey's forehead.

"Like shite, but I'll survive. I'm very happy to see you though."

"I like hearing that. I brought you something."

"Oh?"

"Homemade soup. Family recipe." Tamsin held up the container.

"You made me soup? You cook?"

"Yup. I got some skills."

"Like nunchuk skills or computer hacking skills?" Reyna smirked.

"Did you just Napoleon Dynamite me?" Tamsin challenged, brow arched.

"Maybe."

"Napoleon Dynamite?" Lauren had no idea what that meant.

"Yeah, its just a stupid movie," Tamsin dismissed the question with a shrug and a hint of shyness unusual for the brash woman.

Rey smirked and pinched Tamsin's arm as she prodded, "A stupid movie that my _girlfriend_ can't turn off whenever she finds it on tv."

"Anyway..." Tamsin changed the subject. "I will leave you two to it. But eat the soup and drink plenty of fluids."

"Yes, ma'am. What are you going to do with the rest of your day?"

"Anything I want! Gosh!" Tamsin huffed in true Napoleon Dynamite fashion that made Reyna burst into a laugh.

Lauren smiled at their playful interaction, something she found surprising. Reyna was a free spirit, but not know to be so silly and Tamsin always came across as serious, although very caring. Their dynamic seemed to work wonderfully and she couldn't be happier for the two of them.

"Okay ladies, have a good one." Tamsin kissed Rey atop the head, threw Lauren a smile and a wave, and then walked out, leaving the pair to their work.

 **XXX**

Later that evening, after Bo and Lauren had enjoyed their pasta dinner, they finished loading the dishwasher and made their way to the sofa, each carrying a hefty helping of chocolate peanut butter ice cream. Lauren watched Bo carefully, wondering more about the woman she loved. The conversation Tamsin and Reyna had earlier popped into her head and she wanted to know more about Bo's likes and dislikes. "Bo, have you see Napoleon Dynamite?"

"Oh god! Unfortunately, yes," she said with a laugh. "Kenzi and Tamsin used to watch it all the time. I never got it, but they were entertained." Curling her feet under her body, Bo rested the bowl on her knee and pulled her hair back over her shoulder. "Why?"

Lauren shook her head and assumed the same position by Bo's side. "No reason really. It came up at work today and I guess I just wondered if it was something you liked too."

"I mean, I'd watch it if you wanted to, but no, it's not something I'm really interested in."

"Good to know." There was one more Bo fun fact. "So, is there anything you are in the mood to watch tonight?"

"You," Bo answered without pause. As Lauren blushed, she seductively sucked the spoon clean of its ice cream and then smiled wide as her girlfriends cheeks turned an even brighter red. With a gentle nudge, she kissed Lauren on the cheek and said, "Anything you want. I don't care."

Lauren smiled, kissed her back and then got up from the couch. She marched right over and reached for a specific box.

Bo's brows shot up and an unexpected laugh rolled out. "Star Trek Voyager again, huh?"

Freezing in her tracks, Lauren looked back in alarm and asked, "Is that not okay? You said anything, so..."

"It's fine." Bo waved her on. "It's just funny. How often do you watch it?"

"I don't know" Lauren replied in a timid voice, suddenly rethinking her choice. "I just binge it here and there when I'm in the mood. Not just Voyager, but all of them."

"I get it. I do that sometimes with Law and Order SVU. Mariska Hargitay can be pretty addicting."

"Yeah, so can Jeri Ryan."

"Who's that?"

"Seven of Nine, the Borg in Star Fleet."

"Oh yeah! I love her uniform." Bo laughed and waggled her brows.

"Me too. I used to have a huge crush on her."

"Used to? I'd bet she's the reason you still binge watch."

"Maybe." Lauren shrugged with a playful smirk.

"Hey, no judgement here. I'm all for watching shows with beautiful women in skin tight outfits."

"Okay, so yes, I still have a crush. Which brings me to something I've been wanting to ask you..."

"I love you, but I don't think I'm down with role playing as Seven of Nine for you."

"No! Really, Bo?" Lauren admonished. "Jeeze! Never mind!"

Bo laughed hysterically and pulled Lauren into her arms. "I'm just kidding. You should have seen your face. Seriously though, what is it? You can ask me anything."

"I'm not sure I want to after that."

Bo pouted, "Please?"

"Ugh, fine! I was wondering if you might go somewhere with me?"

"Probably. I can't really think of anyplace I wouldn't go with you. What is it?"

"Well...I uh..."

"Uh oh. Is it that bad? Tell me, Lauren."

"It's not bad, it's just...I kind of want to go to the comic con that's downtown on Saturday. Jeri Ryan is going to be there and well... it would be pretty cool to actually meet her, but I don't know..is that weird?"

"You're such a geek."

"Bo!" Lauren whined and hid her face in Bo's chest.

"It might be weird, but she is hot. Does this mean I will finally see you in that Star Fleet uniform you've been hiding?"

"I can't wear that in public!"

"Why not? Lots of people do. Isn't that what you're supposed to do at those things?"

"I've never been, so I don't know."

"I'll go."

"You will?"

"Yup. But only if you wear the uniform."

Lauren shook her head. She wasn't giving in. Extracting herself from her girlfriend's arms, she continued her protest. "Never mind. I've made it this long without meeting her. I'll survive."

"Oh no. You invited. I accepted."

With her hands on her hips, Lauren stared her down and stated, "I didn't put a stipulation on it."

Bo rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh at her girlfriend, who was so adorable alternating between shy and stubborn. "What's the big deal, Lauren? You'll be surrounded by other people who enjoy indulging in fictional worlds and obsessing over fictional characters as if t were the most important thing in the world. What do they call it?"

"Fandoms."

"Yes. And something to do with sailing..."

"Ships."

"Yeah, that's it. You're so cute when you go geek on me."

"I think this may have been a bad idea."

"Nonsense. It'll be fun. Especially with you in your uniform."

"I'm not wearing that."

"Then why do you have it?"

"I- um..."

"Yes?"

"It was for Halloween."

"Mhm."

"Anyway, we can watch something else tonight."

"Nope. I wanna see the hottie in the tights."

"Uniform."

"Whatever."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Four episodes later, they turned off the television and headed for bed.

"Still don't want to go and meet her?"

Lauren frowned at Bo. She was sure her girlfriend had noticed her catatonic state whenever Jeri Ryan was onscreen. "Maybe."

"It'll be fun and I'll be good. Promise."

"Are you serious about the uniform though? I don't think I'm comfortable wearing it in public."

"It's really not a big deal, Lauren. It's like Halloween. I assure you, you won't be the only one."

Lauren didn't budge.

"Fine, but if you want me to go with you, then you will wear it for me here before we go."

"I guess I could do that."

Bo gave her self a fist bump for winning that one. She couldn't wait to see this costume.

 **XXX**

Saturday arrived and Lauren reluctantly stepped out of her bathroom in full Seven of Nine cosplay. She stopped to check herself out in the mirror. Turning left and right to get a better look, she smiled her approval at the fact that it still fit her perfectly after all these years. A knock at the door startled her, but her surprise quickly gave way to nerves knowing Bo was just outside and anxious to see her in costume.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered on her way to the door.

When Bo's eyes fell on her girlfriend in the skin tight Star Fleet uniform, her mouth dropped open wide and she stood dumbstruck for a moment. "Oh my..."

"See? It's weird, right?"

"You're right, no one else needs to see you in this"

"There's my answer. Thanks. This was beyond awkward."

Bo grabbed her by the hand and tugged her back. "Where are you going?"

"To change so we can go."

"Not yet."

"I thought you said it was weird?"

"No, that's what you said. I think you look amazing and there is no way I can go out in public with you dressed like that or I may get arrested for beating up all the people who will be drooling over you."

"Bo..."

"Are you kidding? Have you seen you in this? You're so damn hot, Lauren!"

"Yeah?" Lauren relaxed and draped her arms around Bo's neck.

"Good God, yes!" Bo's hands slipped down to cup Lauren's ass. "Can I help you out of your uniform?"

"If we start that now, we'll never leave the house." Lauren's words were in protest, but her body had already melted in Bo's grasp.

"I wouldn't dream of making you miss it," Bo said as she kissed her way along her girlfriend's jawline. "I can be quick and I promise it will be worth your while."

"I'm going to hold you to it."

"I never disappoint." Bo smirked as she slowly lowered the zipper.

 **XXX**

After their quickie, they opted for a shower, which included a round two that prompted Lauren to set a deadline for getting on the road. That was her plan for preventing them from losing themselves and having sex all day. "We have Sunday," she assured Bo after the brunette gave her that all too persuasive pout.

"I'm going to hold you to it," Bo echoed her earlier reply.

"I never disappoint," Lauren shot back quickly with a wink.

A half-hour later, Bo and Lauren were in the car and headed to the con. Lauren held Bo's hand in her right and the steering wheel in her left, both ladies sporting grins brighter than the sun. Bo squeezed Lauren's hand and glanced over as she asked, "So, you nervous?"

"No, why?"

"I don't know, some people get all crazy over meeting their celebrity crush."

"I don't really have any expectations I guess...I don't know. I'm excited though."

"I'm sure it will be a cool experience."

"Yeah. I'm just really glad you didn't try to talk me into wearing the uniform though. I don't think I could handle meeting her dressed like her."

Bo laughed and shook her head. "I know you wouldn't be the first, but I'd bet you would have been the best looking one."

"Thanks." Lauren smiled and brought Bo's hand up to her lips for a kiss.

The ride was quick and as they pulled into the parking lot of the convention center Lauren's eyes went wide at the amount of people already there. "Can you believe how packed it is? I didn't think this many people would show up for this."

"Really? They had a whole weekend live show for San Diego's comic con, so I knew these things were popular."

"Yeah, but that's San Diego and they do lots of cast interviews and production company special showings. But I guess...yeah, I should have figured. Hopefully the lines won't be too long. I'd like to check it all out."

"Well, first we'll see Jeri and then we can play it by ear."

"Okay." Lauren finally found an empty spot and pulled in. As they walked toward the front door, she looked over at Bo who was still smiling wide. She loved that Bo was excited to share this with her. Some people aren't fans of such things, like her college roommate Pattie, who used to ridicule her for watching Star Trek. But here was Bo, encouraging her, practically dragging her through the crowd as she quickly read the map to Jeri Ryan's autograph area.

There were so many people and Bo was absolutely right, she could have worn the uniform and no one would have cared one bit. There were all kind of costumes, some scifi, animae, cartoon characters and some things she just didn't get at all, but hell, the people were having fun and that was all that mattered.

"Here we go. The line's not too bad. Half-hour tops, I bet," Bo said as she came to a stop.

Lauren glanced passed all the heads before her until her eyes settled on the blonde she had only seen on television for years. Her heart beat a little faster and she started to sweat. "Holy shit, Bo. There she is. That's Jeri Ryan," she whispered in awe, shifting nervously. "What do I say? How do I look? Good lord, I'm going to meet Seven of Nine."

"Lauren, honey, relax," Bo soothed, even though she had to laugh. "You'll be fine. I'm right here. She looks friendly and you look beautiful, as always."

"Okay." Lauren took a deep breath, held it and then released it, shaking out her hands. "You're right. Thanks."

"No problem. So, why don't you look through the program and see if there's anything else that catches your attention or else we will just wander around and take it all in."

"I saw they had a photo op and a panel listed with Jeri. I think its like a Q and A. Those might be fun."

"Sure. We'll, you gotta get a picture right? We can plan on the panel too. Sounds like we need to look at the map and scout this out a bit."

"I know. Who knew it would be so much work? What about you? Anything interest you?"

"Nah, I am just having fun being with you."

"You're so sweet." Lauren reached down and squeezed Bo's hand with a smile gracing her lips.

"It's true though and I have to say that I am enjoying the whole vibe here. Its relaxed and fun. Everyone is just happy being themselves. Hell, some of these people are probably closet geeks and only get to come out to play on these special occasions."

Lauren laughed, but there was probably some truth to it. Just like the heart surgeon who spends the weekend in leather at bike fest, some people have their regular life and then their "other" life.

"Look, we're almost there."

Seeing Jeri Ryan five feet away suddenly sent Lauren into a panic again. "Einstein! She's still gorgeous! I don't know, Bo."

"Breathe," Bo whispered, taking her by the hand as they stepped forward. They were now the next in line.

When the lady in front of them stepped away, Lauren froze. Bo tugged her hand forward and gave Jeri a smile.

"Hi," Jeri said with a grin, clearly enjoying Lauren's star-shocked expression.

"Hi," Bo replied and squeezed Lauren's hand, bringing her back to reality.

"Um...hi," Lauren stammered, squeezing the life out of Bo's poor hand.

"First timer. She's a huge fan," Bo offered, trying to coax Lauren into conversation.

"Fantastic!" Jeri lit up. "Glad you decided to give it a try. Are you having fun?"

"Yes. It's been quite the experience so far," Lauren started slowly and then gained some confidence, a slow smile spreading across her face. "I am a huge Star Trek fan and I just loved Seven of Nine."

"Thank you."

"The Borg are one of my favorites and to put one of them in Star Fleet...you did a wonderful job." Lauren was in full geek mode now and Bo could only stand back and enjoy the moment.

"I appreciate that. It was amazing to be a part of that franchise. And I love how the fans have embraced my character."

"Is it true you passed out from the uniform?"

"Oh yeah," Jeri said with a laugh. "It was obviously tight in lots of places, but when they put me itno the full Borg costume, they didn't account for the makeup around my neck. It was so tight it compressed the arteries and I passed out twice."

"And the corset? How did you ever do that? I would have gone nuts."

"It was not a pleasant experience. That also kept me close to passing out many times. I was so happy when they changed costumes and it wasn't needed anymore."

"It's not all glamor, huh?"

"No. Definitely not. But I wouldn't change the experience. It was worth it to play the character."

"Glad to hear that. I couldn't imagine anyone else playing her."

Jeri expressed her appreciation once again and Bo nudged Lauren to gain her attention. "Did you pick a picture to get signed?"

Lauren quickly scanned the choices and then chose the classic silver uniform. "Please make it out to Lauren."

"You got it." Jeri quickly signed the photo and added, "Lauren, You have been assimilated."

"Oh my god, that's great! Thanks so much!"

Bo and Lauren walked away with Lauren still admiring the signed photo with an ear to ear grin. "Okay, that was really cool."

"Definitely. And she was really nice."

"Thank goodness, because I would have hated to have this meeting ruin her character for me."

"I know what you mean. Some actors that I don't like from the way I've seen them in interviews, I can't even watch their movies."

"Yup. So, looks like we have a little time before the photo op. What should we do?" Lauren glanced around. The crowds were thick and there were so many possibilities.

"I don't know. Let's just do a lap and then we'll grab a snack," Bo suggested with a shrug.

Lauren nodded and continued to take in the sights around her as they walked. "Bo, wanna go see the vendors?"

No answer.

Lauren turned and Bo was twenty feet behind her gawking at something.

"Bo?" As Lauren approached, she peeked over the tops of the people in line and read the celebrity's banner. "Lucy Lawless?"

"How did I miss this?" Bo asked in awe. "I absolutely loved Xena. I was even her for Halloween a few times. She was so badass."

"Let's go meet her."

"No, No...I couldn't."

"What? Of course you can. I did. Now its your turn."

"Meet Xena?"

"You know you want to."

"I do. really do."

Lauren grabbed her hand and dragged her to the line, just as Bo had done to her earlier. The blonde enjoyed watching her girlfriend fidget in the same way she had with her crush as she considered the interesting twist of events.

As they waited in line, they reminisced their favorite scenes and episodes, sharing moments of their youth and antidotes about realizing they were lesbians thanks to fictional characters. Finally Bo turned to Lauren with the most amused smile and asked," How have we never been to one of these?"

Lauren shook her head and answered, "I don't know, but I think we'll be doing it again."

"Agreed. I'm so glad we did this. I love that we can just go do any crazy thing together, or nothing at all, and be perfectly happy."

Lauren stepped into Bo's space, placing her hands on her girlfriend's hips as she leaned in and pecked her on the lips. "Me too. I love you."

"I love you too."

"And I'm not losing you to Lucy Lawless," Lauren snickered and then winked.

"No way, baby. No one stands a chance next to you."

"Good to hear, because you're next."

Bo froze and her jaw dropped as she was suddenly face to face with Xena. "Holy shit!"

 **XXX**

 **NOTE: I have never met Jeri Ryan, but I know some who have. I also looked up some interviews and pics online. The rest was my own imagination. Hope this was enjoyable and served as a little distraction from your election woes.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Something short and sweet for your weekend reading pleasure.**_

 **Chapter 15**

"So," Bo started casually, "Our one year anniversary is next month. Anything in particular you would like to do?"

"I don't know," Lauren groaned. She was giddy about their special day, but after a long day of paddle boarding and little to eat, she was getting hangry. "All I can think about right now is dinner. I'm starving!"

More than familiar with the blonde's grumpy mood when she was hungry, Bo rubbed gentle circles on Lauren's back as they brainstormed dinner. "Okay, well let's get you fed. What about some Mexican?"

"I'm more in the mood for some pizza."

"Oh, I could do a chicken pesto with goat cheese." Bo was practically drooling. She loved indulging in a specialty flavor now and again.

"What the...?" Lauren bolted upright as if sprayed with ice water, her face the epitome of surprise. "That's not pizza. You need red sauce, a ton of cheese and grease."

"It is too pizza! It's on the same crust and it has cheese."

"How have I not known this in the last year?"

Amused at her girlfriend's passionate argument, she couldn't help but prod her a bit more. Nothing was hotter than a fired up Lauren. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were a pizza purist or I would have warned you."

Lauren ignored the tease and continued to mutter, "Next you'll probably say you prefer Chicago style over New York." She threw her hands up in frustration.

Shaking her head, Bo was doing her damnedest to suppress a laugh. They'd gone from toppings to style and she wondered how many other food products got the woman's panties in a twist. "I don't discriminate when it comes to pizza. I love it all no matter what kind or where its from, but I do prefer the thick Chicago style pie, yes. It got more stuff on it. So now what?"

Lauren's mouth dropped open. "Well, we obviously aren't getting pizza tonight."

Bo laughed. "We've only had pizza a few times and I didn't really care what it was, so sue me for wanting something different tonight. Is it a deal breaker?"

"Probably not," Lauren grumbled with a shrug, obviously grumpy from both the lack of food and the verbal exchange.

"Good, because one of these days, Lauren Lewis, I'm gonna marry you." Bo's smile beamed and happiness danced in her eyes.

Lauren's heart skipped a beat. Her somber mood was quickly washed away by the crashing waves of love she felt for the woman next to her. Just like she had told Ricky, Bo had her heart and soul, so she would definitely be up for marriage. "I would marry you any where, any time." She pecked Bo on the lips and then added, "As long as you don't try to make me eat Chicago style pizza."

"Is that the only caveat?"

"Hmmm...and no pickles. I hate them. I also hate stuff that's pickled. Except beets, somehow they're sweet, but anyway... that's it."

"You sure?"

"I think so."

"So, if we ran away next week and got married, there would be no surprises in the exception department?"

 _"Runaway and get married"_ That was all Lauren had heard and for an unknown amount of time, the neurons in her brain ceased to fire while the ventricles of her heart pumped at a breakneck pace. The idea appealed to her and even though it was just thrown out casually, she could see the hope in Bo's questioning eyes and hear it in her voice. It wasn't a serious proposal, yet it was. Bo was feeling her out and there was absolutely no doubting her response.

"Hun?"

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking..."

"About?"

"I can't think of anything else that would keep me from running away with you next week."

They stared at one another, light smiles touching their lips as the gravity of their shared admissions sank in.

"Good to know," Bo purred. She stepped into Lauren's space, happy to receive a warm welcome as her girlfriend's arms quickly enveloped her and a set of warm lips covered hers in a passionate kiss. The moment grew heated before Lauren's stomach rumbled, causing them to break apart in a fit of giggles.

"I love you, Bo, and lord knows I'd love to get you naked, but I seriously need some food before we continue."

"Or perhaps, if we ordered, we could get in a round before it arrives. We could start with some fruit and maybe a bit of whipped cream?" She wiggled her brows devilishly as her grin stretched from ear to ear.

Lauren smirked and tangled her fingers in Bo's long dark locks. "Order it up baby. You know how I like it." She kissed Bo fast and hard and then swept off toward the kitchen, leaving the brunette with a phone in her hand and a smile on her lips.

 **XXX**

Over the next few weeks the couple threw around ideas for their first anniversary, finally deciding on a week long trip to Key West. More than once they had joked about running away and getting married and the repeated mention had cemented the thought in Bo's brain. She didn't care about a big wedding, but did Lauren? She had already done a wedding. What was important to her this time? They hadn't discussed any details, because hell...they hadn't even technically gotten engaged. Still, each day only made Bo want to give Lauren that commitment even more. For the longest time Bo wasn't even sure her girlfriend wanted to get remarried, but she had stated plainly that she would. Was it really true though? Or was it a knee jerk response and not wanting to hurt Bo's feelings? The answer would come soon enough, because Bo was bursting at the seams to marry the woman of her dreams.

"I don't know Kenz. What if she doesn't want to get married?"

"Well then..." Her sister pondered the question. "It can be a commitment ring or something. Plenty of people who aren't officially married wear rings."

"I guess. So maybe I should pick something more like that band over there." Bo pointed to the white gold band with twelve tiny diamonds single file across the top.

"That's nice. And its not over the top. Lauren seems more low key. Like, she has nice things and enjoys them, but they're not in your face, ya know?"

"I do. Kind of like how she's as gorgeous as a supermodel, but never tries to flaunt it."

"I think you'd probably die of a heart attack if she ever went all out."

"What a way to go," Bo replied dreamily, a giant goofy grin on her face. "I'm gonna get the ring."

"Do you know her size?"

"Yeah, I measured one night when she was sleeping."

"Creepy."

"It's not!"

"Whatevs. We done then? Cause I'm hungry."

"In a minute. I promised you lunch. Relax."

"Fine. When are you going to ask her?"

"I don't know. Soon probably."

"Good. You've been all fidgety lately. I was starting to think you were on meth or something."

"Jeeze Kenz. Thanks."

Kenzi shrugged and perused the cases as Bo paid for the ring.

"So...this is the real deal then, huh?"

"Definitely."

"I make an awesome Maid of Honor."

"I don't know what we'll do. We haven't had that talk yet."

"What? Well, there has to at least be cake and a party and me in an ah-mazing dress."

"What about me?"

"I'm sure you'll look fine. Besides, I'm the one that will be looking to hook up with a...hmm...wait, there won't be any groomsmen."

Bo laughed. "Not likely."

"Does Lauren have a hot brother?"

"No, but I'll ask if she has any other relatives that might work for you."

"Cool. But seriously, there needs to be cake and a party."

"Got it."

"Good. Now about lunch..."

 **XXX**

"Lauren, you ready?"

"Yeah. One second."

Bo nodded to herself, her foot tapping a mile a minute. Tonight she would pop the question in the same place they had first kissed.

"Okay. I'm all set," Lauren said as she stepped from the bedroom. Her brown eyes danced with joy when they found Bo. Lauren's long blonde hair was pulled back and she wore light blue shorts, brown sandals and a cream v-neck tee with a matching light blue sweater in her hand for later.

The woman made casual unbelievably sexy. A sigh escaped Bo as she took her all in. Lauren Lewis truly was a sight to see.

"You all right, Bo?"

"Yeah. Never better." She smiled and approached her girlfriend, then pulled her into her arms. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world. You know that?"

"I believe you've mentioned it a few times. Thank you, Bo. You're looking quite beautiful as well." Lauren leaned back and admired the dark tank top that stretched tight across Bo's breasts and the short khaki shorts that started at shapely hips and ended atop toned thighs.

"Thank you. Shall we go?"

"Always with you."

Following a Caribbean style dinner by the water, Bo led Lauren down the beach hand in hand. The crescent moon and overcast sky made the night darker than usual, with only scant lighting from the distant street to light the way.

"You know where this is, right?" Bo asked as the gentle sound of low tide waves rolled up beside them.

"I do believe it's where I kissed a complete stranger on the beach one night," Lauren replied with mirth.

"Yeah, you should probably quit doing that."

"Where's the fun in that?" Lauren nudged Bo with her shoulder.

They pair couldn't help but laugh and Bo felt the moment was right. The ring had been burning as big a hole in her pocket as the question had been in her gut. With the exhale of a ragged breath, it was time. She stepped in front of Lauren, taking both of the blonde's hands in her own trembling ones. As she stared into Lauren's eyes, she lost herself for a moment, but quickly regained her focus. With poise and strength that surprisingly hid how completely terrified she was, words flowed smoothly and confidently from her as she began, "I look at you sometimes, like tonight when you came out of the bedroom, and I just think I'm the luckiest woman in the world to have found someone so beautiful and smart and kind."

Under the safety of darkness, Lauren blushed harder than she ever had in her life. Bo always made her feel beautiful and loved, but something about the confession made her feel as if she were a goddess being worshiped. It was unnerving to be adorned with such affection, and yet so very heartwarming to have the woman she loved so dearly speak such words of complete and utter love.

"And most days," Bo continued, "I just can't even believe my life is real since I met you. I'm just like that annoyingly happy person all the time and its all because of you."

Lauren stood speechless, but the words echoed her feelings to a tee.

"I love you, Lauren. I'm so thankful that you were on the beach that night and I want to be able to spend so many more nights, just like this, with you. In fact, I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you. Lauren Lewis..." Bo got down on one knee and pulled the small black velvet box from her pocket. "You already make me the happiest woman on the planet, but I would love nothing more than for you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

Breathless and dizzy, tears of happiness stung Lauren's eyes as she struggled to catch her breath. All she could muster was a whispered "yes" and before Bo could even slip the ring on her finger, Lauren dropped to the sand on her knees, both hands cupping Bo's face tight as she crashed their lips together. "Yes," Lauren mumbled again between kisses. "Yes."

 **XXX**

 **Moving right along. What do you think?**


	16. Chapter 16

_**So I guess this will be lots of short posts till its done. This should be an uplifting one :)**_

 **Chapter 16**

Lauren's lips sent Bo to a magical place every time, a place where all time and space stood still and there was only endless pleasure to be had. But tonight, as Lauren continually rewarded her with repeated visits to her favorite place, Bo had to reel herself back. As Bo's body began to give way to Lauren's will, lowering toward the sand, she willed her hand from its place along the nape of her fiance's neck and dug it into the finely crushed shell to keep her upright. "Wait," she she mumbled breathlessly against Lauren's lips.

"Hmm? Why?" Lauren didn't miss a beat as her warm, wet mouth trailed its way down Bo's neck.

"Mmmm, god I love when you do that." Her head arched away, bowing to the spell of the delicious temptress she worshiped.

"Then you'll love the other things I'm going to do to you."

A low hum followed by a chuckle vibrated against Bo's throat and she shivered with desire. "I always do."

"Lay down," Lauren urged again.

Bo's hand planted firmly like a stake, holding them upright. "Wait."

This time Lauren's movement came to a halt and she looked up at Bo with worry. "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Bo smiled and shook her head. "Nothing, just..." She steadied herself and took Lauren's hand in her's once again. "I didn't get to do this yet." She slowly slipped the ring onto Lauren's finger, their eyes meeting in a loving gaze as it came to rest. "There," Bo said with a smile full of adoration. Her eyes drifted down to the shiny metal band before returning to Lauren's gaze that blazed bright even in darkness. This time, she was helpless to stop as Lauren took control and lowered them to the sand. With her body deliciously trapped beneath her fiance's, Bo tipped her head back in full surrender, sighing contently as she allowed Lauren to do as she pleased.

Lauren's bottom lip nudged her top one, parting them softly. A warm velvety tongue caressed her own as nimble fingers worked her top up and over her breasts. Suddenly, her body turned rigid. Bo was rarely shy, but getting naked on the beach so close to civilization, even in the dark, was a bit unexpected. "There's people."

Lauren looked left then right, her hands gently massaging Bo's breasts. "The beach is empty." She dipped her head and kissed her way down the trail of cleavage.

"But, it's just across the street. They could pop up."

The worry in Bo's voice finally registered causing Lauren to abruptly sit up. The warmth between them was quickly whisked away by the ocean breeze. A smirk took form and she slowly began to unbutton her shirt. "Okay then..." She stood and started taking steps back toward the water, her sandals left behind.

"What are you...?"

Lauren tossed the shirt onto dry sand, then slowly slipped her shorts down her legs and chucked them up alongside her top. Her eyes remained locked with her lover still laying in the sand, frozen with rapt attention. She loved the way Bo looked at her. Even in darkness, where she could no longer see that sparkle in those chocolate browns, she could feel the electricity between them standing her hairs on end in the most delicious of ways.

"Well?" she asked Bo innocently, wondering how long it would take before the woman came plowing into the water.

"Seriously?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Lauren answered with a laugh as she sunk into the the ocean in just her bra and panties, unfazed by the coolness of the water against her heated skin.

Barely another second passed before Bo was up and stripping as she ran toward her fiance. A loud squeak launched when her feet hit the brisk water causing Lauren to laugh, but she wasn't deterred. Despite the chilly entrance, she knew it would only be a matter of moments before her body was on fire once again. Without preamble, she draped her arms around Lauren's neck and smiled as two strong, confident hands moved right to her satin covered ass, kneading the firm flesh underneath. She sighed and fell into the warm body keeping her afloat, bringing her legs up to wrap around Lauren's waist.

"I like that," Lauren purred, then nipped softly at Bo's bottom lip. With one hand she anchored Bo securely to her, while the other slipped skillfully around front, pushing the panties aside to tease the woman in her arms.

"Lauren."

"Bo."

"Please."

"Please what?"

"You know what."

"Mhm, but I love hearing you say it."

"Take me," Bo breathed in a whimper, grinding herself desperately against the barest of touch that Lauren allowed.

Teasing no more, Lauren crashed their mouths together, her tongue quickly searching out Bo's, as two fingers slipped easily inside.

Breath left Bo's lungs as she clung to Lauren for dear life, a simple act that had the blonde grinning ear to ear with pride. The ocean sounds masked the soft whimpers and gasps coming from the woman she loved as she drove her closer and closer to the edge with every thrust. There was nothing she wouldn't do for this woman, to make her happy, to make her feel the same love she felt, every day. With that thought in mind, she doubled her efforts until Bo's body stiffened, nearly pulling her into a choke hold as she rode out her orgasm.

When Bo finally relaxed, her arms fell limp along Lauren's shoulders. The blonde kissed her cheek, slowly removed her fingers and held her close sharing the same breath as she basked in the feeling of their heart beats pounding in unison.

"I can't wait to call you my wife," Lauren whispered before placing a tender kiss to Bo's lobe.

Bo pulled back with a smile that rivaled the brightest sun. "That will make me the happiest woman to have ever walked the planet."

There were no more words, only passionate kisses and tender caresses until the water chilled enough to chase them from their love bubble. They raced to shore, giggling like little girls that gave way to wails of laughter as they struggled to get wet skin into dry shorts. Several not-so-graceful moves later, they were covered enough to make a dash for the car, where they headed home to continue their engagement celebration.

 **XXX**

 **I hope that brightened your day/night. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews and feedback. You are all just so fantastic, you put a smile on my face. MHD, no promises on more adds to those stories you requested, although I kind of have an idea for a short Drive update. We'll see. And Spyklv, it is always nice to hear from you.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Long delay and no real excuse other than I have felt lazy and a bit stuck, but here it is. For now, this is the last chapter. Maybe the mood will strike to add to it later. Thank you all for hanging with me and indulging this little idea. And of course, thank you for all of your support in writing and in life. Faemily really is amazing and I am so glad I found you all-thank goodness for Lost Girl!**_

 **Chapter 17**

During their weekly sister meetup, Bo and Kenzi made a trip to their favorite breakfast diner, Molly's. It was a place they used to frequent as children and every visit brought a flood of happy memories, but today, Bo was preoccupied...and suffering from food envy. She picked at her egg white omelet with fruit on the side as she sneaked a peek at her sisters stuffed french toast.

"You should have just ordered it, Bo, instead of drooling over mine."

"I can't. I'm spending a week with Lauren in the Keys and I want to make sure my bikini bod is in top form. Not all of us have your metabolism."

"True, but babe, your bikini bod has never been anything less than tip top and you know it. Want a bite?"

"Yes, but no. If I have one bite I will want to eat it all," she bemoaned and then propped her head in her left hand and stared at her sister.

"Suit yourself, but that woman loves you and won't care if you get a little extra curvy from indulging in this deliciousness." Taunting Bo with a fork full of yummy goodness, she whirled it around before placing happily into her mouth.

Knowing just what would wipe that smirk off Kenzi's face, Bo shot back, "Maybe, but there's a different kind of deliciousness I would rather indulge in."

"Gross. Seriously? When I'm eating? Sheesh."

Bo laughed and then turned solemn when she looked back at her very unexciting breakfast. The first bite wasn't bad at all, with the fresh sauteed veggies and ham, but it just wasn't what Bo really wanted. Still, it would be worth the sacrifice for what she had planned for her fiance. A long, awkward silence fell between them as Kenzi stuffed her face and Bo slowly made her way through her meal as if forced to by an evil stepmother.

"Sooo..." Kenzi finally breached the silence. "You've been acting weird this week."

"No I haven't," Bo snapped defensively. She's had a lot going on was all. She was trying to plan a secret wedding for crying out loud. "I've just been busy."

"Then, why did you just get all snippy."

"I'm not snippy."

"You are. And fidgety."

Dropping her fork sharply to her plate, Bo leaned forward and hissed, "What the hell, Kenz!"

"What?" Her sisters irritation didn't faze her one bit. "I'm just callin' it as I see it."

"Well, you need glasses then." Bo huffed and crossed her arms across her chest as she sat back in the booth.

"When's vacation start?"

The topic change was welcomed and Bo relaxed as she answered, "Tomorrow and I can't wait. We rented a little cottage near the beach. Well go snorkeling and hang out without any distractions." She reached for her coffee, savoring the aroma before taking a sip of steaming brew.

"And you're going to get married."

Bo choked and nearly spilled her cup on the table. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Pffttt, you don't know what you're talking about. What would even give you that idea?"

"You've been different since you mentioned eloping and now you're acting like you did when we were growing up and you tried to hide shit from me."

"You're killing me."

"Am I wrong?"

"Yes." Bo was impressed with her quick and definitive response.

"Bo." Kenzi leaned forward and looked her right in the eye, not buying it one bit.

"Ugh! No." With an eye roll Bo sulked, "You're not wrong. I hate that you can read me that well."

"So when is it? Cause you know I need to be there."

"Lauren doesn't know. Its a surprise, so we need to keep it that way. And how are we going to do that when we are supposed to be alone all week and then you show up?"

"Let me handle that. So, give me the deets, Sis."

 **XXX**

Vacation finally arrived, but for Bo, they couldn't get down to the house they had rented fast enough. "Is it just me or is this drive taking forever?" She didn't want to whine, but she was going to anyway. She was beyond ready to settle in for the week.

"It's not just you, but its just because we're anxious to get there. We are right on schedule though, so hang in there." Lauren patted her thigh sympathetically.

"At least its time spent together."

"Agreed." They smiled at one another.

"I'm looking forward to nine days of nothingness in this beach house with you and by nothingness, that includes clothes," Bo remarked with a sly grin and waggled brows.

Lauren's head fell back in a laugh. "Me too, baby. Me too. Plus, no place to be and complete freedom."

"Well, there is one place we need to be."

"What? Where?"

"I uh...well...you kept talking about those sunset cruises and stuff, so I booked us on a snorkel trip with the sunset dinner. I hope that's okay?" Bo asked sheepishly.

"You did?"

Bo nodded.

"Thank you. That was sweet. What day?"

"Sunday. So we have two days to chill before that."

"Perfect. I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too."

"I'm also looking forward to dessert at _Better Than Sex_ again."

Bo laughs. "It was definitely good, but honestly, nothing is better than sex with you."

"I completely agree. I am pretty amazing."

"Yes, you most certainly are. And you taste divine."

The woman had a way with words that always made Lauren's body react as goosebumps raced across her skin. Whenever possible, she loved to return the favor. "Maybe we will have to get the dessert to go and enjoy the best of both worlds."

Bo lit up at the suggestion. "Now you're talking!"

 **XXX**

The day of the snorkeling trip had finally arrived and Bo couldn't be more nervous. Beside the fact that Kenzi, Tamsin and Reyna were about to make a "surprise" visit to crash the party, she was worried if she was doing the right thing. Would Lauren like the idea? Would she be upset? Would she really prefer something more formal with her family there? So many questions weighed her down. Since they woke up, Bo had been quiet, but cordial and since Lauren had been obsessing over what to bring, even though she had made several lists the day before, she hadn't seemed to notice the difference. As they packed their bag for a fun filled day on the boat, there came a knock at the door. Freezing in place, they both stared at one another before Lauren asked, "You expecting anyone?"

Bo shook her head. "No," she answered, but her stomach twisted into a knot. She hated lying to her fiance, but was this any different than springing a surprise wedding? No, she reasoned, feeling slightly better about her deceit. The last thing she wanted was to get all worked up about it and ruin the perfect day-the day she was going to marry the love of her life.

Oblivious to Bo zoning out, Lauren set down the bottle of sunscreen and answered the door. "Kenzi?"

"Shit," Bo muttered and dragged her palm down her face. _You better not ruin this, Kenz._

"What are you doing here?" Lauren asked in surprise, which quickly turned to worry. until Rey and Tamsin strode up behind.

"I know, I know. It's the week you two hang out and bang bits all day, but I've been dying to snorkel the reef, so when Bo said you guys were gonna do it, I figured what better time to try it than with some good friends and my sister?"

Lauren blushed at the reference to sex with Bo, but luckily, she had grown accustomed to such talk from the girl. "Its fine Kenz. Hey guys."

"Hey Lauren," Tamsin and Reyna greeted in unison.

"Hey. Come on in." She stepped back allowing them entrance. "It sounds fun. I can't wait to see the reef. It will be great to do it as a group, too. But we better get moving."

"Okay, we'll follow you over and don't worry, as soon as the trip is over, we'll give you your space," Rey assured with a smile.

Lauren laughed as Bo stood nervously behind her. "It's fine. As long as you're not crashing here all week."

"Negatory," Kenzi said with a twinkle in her eye. "I've got my eye on a little singles only spot I read up on and those two love birds are planning a hibernation of their own."

"Sounds great," Bo responded cautiously. "No more surprise visits, okay?"

"Bo!" Lauren chided.

"What? I want some you and me time."

"No worries," Kenzi dismissed the problem. Unless you run into me at one of the bars or the hotel, you are all on your own.

"Same here," Tamsin was quick to add as she smiled at her girlfriend.

"Well, now that that's all settled...whose ready for a day on the boat?" Lauren asked excitedly. She couldn't wait.

"Me!" Everyone answered in unison with hand raised.

"Let's ride!" Lauren was the first one out the door with bag in hand.

 **XXX**

The day passed quickly, filled with beautiful, colorful fish and some scary toothy barracuda's. The reef had been everything any of them had imagined, and then some. They all gushed over the little things they had seen, sharing stories of clown fish, parrot fish and corral as they set sail for the sunset portion of the cruise. All the activity was tiring, but now was not the time to rest. When Lauren stepped to the rail of the boat and stared out at the setting sun, Bo saw her chance and made her approach.

Sensing her fiance behind her, Lauren praised, "This is beautiful Bo, thanks so much for this."

Bo leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. "No..." Pulling back just enough to see those soft brown eyes, Bo finished, "You're beautiful." She pulled away, her line of sight crossing their guests, locking with Kenzi's in a moment of understanding.

The boat captain silenced the engines and dropped anchor. His first mate began setting up the champagne and Bo took the opportunity to excuse herself for a moment. Her short steps turned into a hurried jog. When she reached the cabin, she took several deep breaths and balled her trembling hands into tight fists. "I can do this," she mumbled, repeating it again more strongly and then finally a third time as she looked herself in the mirror. "I'm going out there and I'm gonna marry that woman." Her nerves dissipated and a smile took shape at the thought, growing ever brighter as she opened the small black velvet box to reveal two simple wedding bands. With a small towel in her hand to cover the box, she rushed back out just in time to catch a breathtaking view of Lauren in her bikini top and skirt with her now dry hair blowing over her shoulder in the wind as she faced the awe inspiring horizon. The orange-red hue casting a glow around her fiance' that would forever be etched in her mind. The sunset was quite the sight, but Lauren was a work of art.

A clicking sound drew her attention behind her and she turned to see her sister snapping photos of the moment. Kenzi lowered the camera and gave her a wink, the shooed her towards her wife to be.

Bo mouthed a "thank you" and then gave the captain a nod. It was showtime. She strode over to Lauren and wrapped her arms around from behind, smiling wide when her fiance's body melted back into her own. "God, I love you, you know that?"

"I do." Lauren smiled as she continued to stare at the sun, her hands moving to cover Bo's at her belly. "And I love you."

"I know." Bo placed three kisses along the supple neck up to Lauren's ear. "I am so looking forward to marrying you."

"I can't wait, Bo." Lauren spun in her arms, her hands coming up to cup Bo's face as she pulled her in for a long, slow kiss.

When they broke, Bo licked her lips and steadied her breath. The moment had arrived. Her pulse thundered in her ears. "Really?"

"Yeah, really." Lauren chuckled and kissed her again.

"Then, Lauren..." Bo's hand slid up and claimed Lauren's, she pulled it down to cover her racing heart as she looked into her eyes. "Let's do it."

"Do it?" Lauren asked confused.

"Yeah, right here, right now. Marry me, Lauren. I don't want to wait another day."

"But..." Lauren looked around to see the smiling faces of her friends, "We can't. We need a license and -"

Bo silenced her with a kiss. "I looked into it. Captain Finch has a permit to marry at sea and right now, we are in international waters. We can take care of formalities later, but right now, Lauren...I would love nothing more than to tie the knot with the most beautiful, caring, amazing woman I have ever met before our friends, the sunset, and well, two guys we just met." They laughed together. "What do you say?"

Flabbergasted, Lauren stood speechless for a long moment. It had been one thing to tease about eloping and something entirely different now that it was staring her in the face, however, she didn't have to think much at all. As she had said before, her heart was all in without question. Meeting Bo's hopeful eyes once more with her own glassy ones, she answered with quiet confidence, "I say yes, Bo. Let's get married." Her smile grew so big it nearly split her face in two.

Bo didn't ask twice. Taking Lauren by the hand, she led her to the front of the boat to meet the captain, who was all smiles. They took their places standing face to face, arms width apart as they held hands. Reyna and Kenzi flanked the couple as Tamsin took charge of the camera, clicking away.

The clearing of Captain Finch's throat signaled the start of the ceremony. They had a few minutes before the sun was gone and he wanted to give them the perfect backdrop for photos. "We are gathered here today to join Ysabeau Dennis and Lauren Lewis in holy matrimony." As he read through the standard opening, Bo and Lauren's gazes never wavered.

The Captain turned to Bo and said, "Bo, place the ring on Lauren's finger and then repeat after me; With this ring, I, Bo, choose you, Lauren, to be none other than yourself."

Bo repeated each and every word in earnest then waited for him to continue.

"Loving what I know of you, trusting what things I will discover. I will respect you as a person, a partner, and an equal. There is little to say that you haven't already heard, and little to give that is not already freely given."

Again, she recited the very same words, her eyes locked with Lauren. She could feel the love between them in that moment and it was overwhelming, forcing her to dig deep to make it through the ceremony without turning into a crying mess.

Finally, he reached the end. "I am devoted to you in every way. I marry you with no hesitation or doubt, and my commitment to you is absolute. Do you take me to be your partner in life, through sickness and health, until death do us part?"

After reciting the first line Bo stopped and for the first time since they had taken their places, her eyes left Lauren and found the captain's. "Excuse me, Captain, I don't really know how all this works, but could I say something to my beautiful fiance before I ask her the question I am dying to ask?"

With a soft chuckle he nodded. "Of course, Bo. This is about the two of you. By all means, speak from your heart."

Bo paused and choked down the lump in her throat before starting, "Lauren..." She locked her gaze back on those adoring browns of the woman she loved. "For the longest time I drifted. My personal journey was full of emptiness. I never knew I could have a love like this and I feel so very lucky that the heavens saw fit to bless me by sending you. I promise never to take you, us, for granted and I promise to love you and support you with every ounce of my being for as long as you will have me, and then some. Lauren Lewis, do you take me to be your partner in life, through sickness and health, until death do us part?" Bo's breath held itself hostage in the depths of her lungs as she awaited Lauren's answer, even though she knew what it would be.

"I do."

"Very nice. Now, Lauren, it's your turn." The Captain directed his attention to her as he red the script once again.

Lauren placed the ring on Bo's finger and then she too recited the vows word for word. Her voice breaking at several points as she fought back tears of joy. Just as Bo had done, she also paused before asking the final question, planning to add her own promise. Wiping a tear from her eye, Lauren looked up at the sky and then down at their joined hands, pausing to find her voice. "Bo, I too drifted, believing that I had already had my time. I was content to go through life status quo, never dreaming of finding love again, much less marriage. But then you came along and you not only brought me back to life, but you made me dream again. I love you so very much and I too feel so very lucky that the heavens have blessed me with you. My heart will beat only for you until it beats no longer. Ysabeau Dennis, do you take me to be your partner in life, through sickness and health, until death do us part?"

Bo wiped a tear from her eye with her free hand and nodded, a momentary pause before she could gather the words that begged to be set free. "I do. I really really do."

Lauren laughed as she made sure the ring was secure. She stared at their hands with matching wedding bands and her breath hitched. Yes, she had done this before but there was something profound about this moment with Bo. Every love was different and this one was all encompassing. She meant every word of her vows. Not a minute would be wasted of this second chance at happiness with the woman who literally brought her back from the land of the living dead. Looking back up at a beaming Bo sent her heart skipping. That kiss needed to happen and soon.

"With the power vested in me, it is with absolute pleasure that I now pronounce you married. You may kiss the bride."

The both rushed forward, pulling one another into a loving embrace as they engaged in a slow, passionate kiss. There was nothing better than that moment and Lauren hummed her approval as they slowed and pulled away to the hoots and hollers of their guests.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" Lauren smiled as she trailed her fingers softly down Bo's cheek with complete adoration.

"I just couldn't wait to marry you, Lauren. But I have one more surprise..." She took her wife's hand and let her around the corner to a small table arranged to perfection with plates, champagne filled glasses and a nontraditional wedding cake. I finagled you're favorite dessert from your favorite place for our wedding cake."

"Chocolate torte with raspberry sorbet?" Lauren was practically drooling at the thought.

"Yes ma'am."

"You really know how to take care of your wife."

"I like to think so." Proud wasn't a strong enough word for how Bo felt at this moment and she knew it was a feeling she wanted to have over and over again. She would always take care of Lauren.

Pausing to take it all in, Lauren looked at guests around her-old friends, new friends and her new sister-in-law. Then her gaze settled on Bo and those deep chocolate eyes and dimples that made her melt. Warm fuzzies filled her being and her heart swelled with love. She was the luckiest woman in the world. "Thank you for this, Bo."

"Anything for you. All I want to do is make you happy each and everyday."

"Yo do. You're all I need. Your love, your smile...just you, Bo, my wife."

"I love the sound of that, Lauren."

 **THE END**

 **XXX**

 ** _Another happy BoLO ending. Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to drop me a line anytime on here or twitter somewhataddicte or my published pen name sw_andersen. I wish you all a wonderful holiday season!_**

 ** _NOTE: The vows were a mix of my own ideas and some I'd looked up. I forget how weddings go. They're not really my thing lol. Also, Better Than Sex is a real place in Key West. I may have used it before, because I just love it! Highly recommend it to anyone who loves dessert :)_**


End file.
